Espérance
by ObscurObsession
Summary: Une nuit tragique, où les mangemorts assassinent de brave moldus pour leur bon plaisir, apparait un homme. Un inconnu. Qui est-il? Que vient-il faire ici? Son nom, Espérance, et il compte bien s'investir dans la guerre opposant la Lumière aux Ténèbres en créant un troisième camp, celui des Créatures Magiques. Tenez-vous prêt, car sa présence va tout changer. Voyagedansletempsfic!
1. Chapitre 01

**Bonjour à tous, et non vous ne rêvez pas, voici encore une nouvelle fiction. Je sais que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à attendre la suite de _l'enfant de l'ombre_. Mais pour ma défense, beaucoup de chose se sont passées dernièrement et je n'ai pas vraiment eu la tête à reprendre cette fiction à tête reposée. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, cette fiction à l'avantage de suivre un plan précis. De ce fait je sais à l'avance ce qu'il va ce passé, ce qui m'aide énormément à l'écrire. Mais malgré mes nombreuses idées, il me faut ensuite les écrirent proprement pour former un magnifique chapitre pour vous, chose que je n'arrive pas vraiment à réaliser dernièrement. Je poste donc cette nouvelle fiction, dont j'ai déjà deux autres chapitres dans mon ordi, pour vous faire patienter encore un peu. **

**J'espère qu'elle vous plairas, j'y est beaucoup travaillée, et je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. Je n'ai donc plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture^^.**

 **Attention rating M!**

 **Espérance:**

 **Chapitre 01:**

Plus un seul cri ne retentissait dans ce petit village oublié de tous, les mangemorts avaient fait du bon travaille. Encore une fois, cela avait été une véritable partie de plaisir, entendre les moldus crier, supplier, était un délice sans pareille. Cette petite sortie était un immense succès. Leur maître à tous leur avaient confié la mission si l'on peut dire, de détruire un village moldu et de faire souffrir ses habitants jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Car en réalité, cela était plutôt un cadeau de la part de leur cher maître qu'une véritable mission.

Car en effet, la troupe de mangemort sélectionné pour raser ce petit village insignifiant de la carte, était ceux qui avaient particulièrement brillé contre l'Ordre du Phénix mis en place par ce vieux sénile de Dumbledore. Les serviteurs du mage noir avaient fait beaucoup de dégât dans la petite armée personnelle du vieux fou, et pour les remercier, leur maître leur avait offert de détruire à loisir un petit village moldus de leur choix. Ils n'avaient aucune contrainte de temps, et pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient de ces déchets sans aucune valeur, la seul règle était de ne pas se faire capturer, sinon nul ne viendrait les aider.

Plus qu'heureux de ce cadeau ma foi si rare venant du Lord, les quelques mangemorts choisis avaient acceptés avec joie, et ils en avaient plus que profité. A peine venaient-ils de transplaner, que déjà des cris de terreur se faisant entendre retentissant à l'infini jusqu'au montagnes du petit village enneigé que les sorciers sombre avait méticuleusement choisis. Le choix était idéal, comme demander par le Lord, ses partisans avaient choisis un petit village composée d'une trentaine de maison en bordure d'une montagne, difficilement accessible.

Et alors le massacre avait commencé, un à un, chaque habitant, qu'il soit homme, femme, enfant, ou vieillard avaient-été torturé de la plus atroce des manière. Certain même n'hésitant pas à s'amuser avec leur victime pendant un long moment avant de les tuer, assouvissent également des besoin primaire avec des hommes comme des femmes. Oui, les mangemort s'était bien amusés, comme pouvait en témoigner les grandes taches de sang qui venait maculer le manteau autrefois pur de cette neige auparavant blanche de pureté. Les cadavres jonchaient les rues ici et là, et quelques maisons prenaient feu. Les mangemort bien que déçu de ne plus rien avoir à se mettre sous la dent, se réunirent au centre du village, la plupart maculé du liquide vitale de leur victime, d'autres plus rare avaient autre le sang sur leur robe de sorcier, d'autres substances qu'il ne valait mieux pas identifier.

Se préparant à transplaner, pour rejoindre le manoir de leur maître fière de leur petite sortie, les mangemort attendaient deux des leur qui étaient partit vérifier qu'aucune victime n'avait échappé à leur petite fête. Après tout s'ils pouvaient torturer une dernière personne avant de partir, ils n'allait pas sans priver. Le premier sorcier revint malheureusement bredouille, mais son collègue mettait du temps à revenir, beaucoup trop de temps. D'un commun accord, les mangemort se dispersèrent en petit groupe pour chercher leur collègue manquant. Non pas qu'il y est une grande solidarité entre eux, seulement, si l'un des leur se faisait kidnapper par l'Ordre du Phénix ou ces imbéciles d'Auror, la colère du maître s'abattrait sur eux, et personne ne voulait songer à cela.

Le sorcier aventureux fut finalement retrouvé par un groupe de mangemort qui prévint aussitôt les autres. Les sorciers encagoulé se rejoignirent tous auprès de la jeune recrue qui avait été stupéfixé. Brandissent leur baguette autour d'eux, la troupe était soudainement devenus sérieuse. L'humeur n'était plus joyeuse, seul la méfiance prédominait car l'état du jeune mangemort ne voulait dire qu'une chose soit il y avait un ou plusieurs sorcier ennemis qui était présent dans le village moldus, soit l'ennemi se trouvait dans leur propre camp et avait attendu de pouvoir frapper dans l'ombre, un traître.

Jetant des regards à la ronde, tout en se méfiant de leur propre compagnon de jeu, l'un d'entre eux eu le bon sens de libéré la jeune victime du sortilège pour avoir une explication.

«Qui t'a fait ça Regulus?» demanda un homme plus âgé d'une voix bourru.

Le jeune homme désigna une rue latérale, et si précipita sans plus d'explication. Les mangemorts grognèrent avant de suivre leur jeune camarade.

Cela ne faisait pas longtemps que celui-ci avait rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il se battait farouchement, n'hésitant pas à se lancer le premier dans une bataille, y mettant parfois même un peu trop de zèle comme maintenant, cet enthousiasme et ferveur à leur cause avait cependant plut au Lord rendant le jeune homme fière de lui, et rattrapant la honte que son grand frère avait jeté sur sa famille, entachant leur blason. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Regulus Black voulait faire ses preuves au sein des mangemorts surtout lorsque son frère avait rejoint le camp de l'ennemi. La maison des Black fût alors mise dans une fâcheuse situation, la honte qu'avait jeté leur fils aîné sur eux était difficilement pardonnable. D'autant que l'une de leur nièce Andromeda avait elle, épousé un moldu, le comble du déshonneur! Pour palier à cela, les Black avait donc offert à Lucius Malfoy le fiancer d'Andromeda, de choisir sa futur compagne ou son futur compagnon comme il l'entendait, la seule contrainte étant que celle-ci ou celui-ci fasse partit des Black. Le choix de l'héritier Malfoy c'était donc porté sur Narcissa Black la plus jeune des sœurs Black. Cette union, répara quelque peu la honte de l'aînée des trois sœurs, qui fut bien sur reniée de la famille dans les plus bref délais.

Mais alors que les mauvaises langues commençaient enfin à se tarir, un autre fait entacha le blason de la noble et très ancienne famille des Black. Le fils aîné de la branche principale, Sirius Black héritier de cette grande famille, avait quitté la maison pour rejoindre les traître à leur sang et autre adorateur de moldu. Cet acte était impardonnable, l'aîné fut lui aussi renié, et son jeune frère Regulus devint le nouvel héritier. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à redonner honneur au Black, aussi après que Bellatrix Black nouvellement Lestrange eu rejoint les mangemorts, le jeune Regulus suivit son exemple, et la rejoignit peu après la fin de ses études.

Depuis, le jeune homme se dévouait à la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec acharnement, espérant rattrapé les erreur de son traître de frère. Sa grande ferveur fut pour son grand bonheur remarqué par le Lord de même que celle de sa cousine Bellatrix qui se déchaînait sur le champs de bataille comme nul autre. Cette distinction avait redoré le blason des Black pour leur plus grande fierté. Ce qui valut aux deux jeunes recrue ainsi qu'a plusieurs autre partisans du Lord de se faire récompenser en allant détruire ce village. Mais seulement, rien n'aurait put les préparer à la rencontre qu'ils allaient faire aujourd'hui.

S'immobilisant enfin après sa brève course à travers le village détruit, Regulus désigna à ses compagnons une silhouette qui s'éloignait de plus en plus. Hochant la tête d'un commun accord, les mangemorts s'éparpillèrent dans le village pour encercler leur proie.

Celle-ci marchait au milieux des cadavres moldus d'un pas décontracté comme si tout cela ne l'atteignait pas, seul le bruit de la neige craquant sous ses pieds était perceptible dans le silence des lieux. La silhouette s'immobilisa enfin, lorsque deux mangemorts lui barrèrent la route. Deux autres se postant sur ses flans, suivit des plusieurs d'entre eux à l'arrière. La cible était encerclé, cela permit aux mangemorts d'évaluer à qui ils avaient à faire.

Il s'agissait d'un homme, jeune, âgé d'environs vingts ans si ce n'est plus. Ses habits entièrement noir épousait une silhouette fine presque frêle, il tenait d'une main un sac pendu le long de son épaule, son autre main tenant lâchement sa baguette. Rendant suspicieux les mangemorts devant son manque d'agressivité apparente, soit le jeune homme ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire, soit il était inconscient. Néanmoins, les yeux de l'inconnu firent instinctivement mettre ses ennemis en position défensive, sur leur garde. Car les yeux du jeune homme, étaient d'un vert poison absolument envoûtant, mais qui provoquèrent un frisson d'appréhension le long du dos des mangemorts devant son regard neutre, insondable. Ses orbes émeraudes tranchaient avec virulence avec son visage pâle et ses cheveux de geais mi-long.

Le jeune homme n'esquissa pas un mot, pas un geste devant ses ennemis jusqu'à ce que finalement l'un d'entre ne s'avance et lui demande sèchement «Qui est-tu! Et que vient-tu faire ici!»

L'inconnu ne répondit pas, c'est à peine s'il regarda l'homme en face de lui, la tension devient palpable mettant tout le monde à cran «Je répète, qui es-tu et que vient-tu faire ici, je te conseille de répondre si tu ne veux pas finir comme ces déchet à nos pieds!»

«Je m'appel Espérance» retentit enfin la voix du jeune homme.

«Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici!» reprit l'homme «Tu travaille pour Dumbledore!»

«Je travaille pour moi-même, maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'aimerais passer, pas que votre présence m'insupporte, mais je ne voudrez pas mettre à mal votre petite fête» dit-il d'une voix atone le regard vide.

«Pauvre fou, si tu crois pouvoir partir d'ici vivant, crois moi, nous allons nous faire un plaisir de te torturer joyeusement avant de t'amener au maître» se délecta le mangemort, un frisson d'anticipation le saisissant lui et ses collègues à l'idée de torturer une dernière victime.

«Si vous le prenez ainsi» soupira le jeune homme «Je ne comptais pas vous tuer, mais puisque vous insistez» il déposa doucement son sac au sol, et raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette.

«Pauvre imbécile» se moqua un autre mangemort «Nous allons nous faire un plaisir de te tailler en pièce»

La suite se passa extrêmement vite, des éclairs de différentes couleurs sortirent des baguettes des mangemorts, tous convergent vers le mystérieux inconnu. Sans aucune parole, celui-ci dressa un bouclier de protection autour de lui, où vint s'écraser les différents sortilèges. Ceux-ci se retournèrent contre leur lanceurs, tachant une nouvelle fois la neige de sang écarlate. Les mangemorts gémirent de douleur certains avaient de large plaie sanguinolente qui leur barraient le torse, un autre avait semble t-il l'estomac grand ouvert, tendis que l'un de ses collègue avait même la rate explosé. La plupart des autre sorciers ennemis avaient juste quelque plaies au bras et sur le visage. Seul trois d'entre eux étaient encore debout et avaient réussi à esquiver leur propre maléfices.

«Infâme déchet!» cria une femme qui faisait partit des trois mangemorts debout «Comment ose-tu nous attaquer, nous des serviteur du maître incontesté des ténèbres!»

L'inconnu ne répondit pas une fois encore, son regard dérivant sur le paysage montagneux plutôt que sur ses trois adversaire. Enragé, la femme hurla et tenta de lui lancer un sort. Mais elle se fit arrêtée par l'un des mangemort encore debout.

«Non Bellatrix!» cria celui-ci qui coupa la sorcière dans son incantation «Observe bien cet homme, il a envoyé plusieurs de nos meilleur éléments au tapis en un seul sort, ne fais pas l'erreur de le confronter dans ta colère!» la femme hurla de frustration tandis que l'homme qui l'avait stoppée repris à l'adresse du jeune homme «Vous êtes très puissant M. Espérance, que diriez-vous de nous accompagner chez notre maître, visiblement le meurtre de moldu ne vous dérange pas» dit-il en écartant les bras en désignant le massacre au cœur duquel ils se tenaient «Vous pourriez faire un bonne atout à nos troupe»

«Tu n'y pense pas Dolohov!» s'emporta la femme du nom de Bellatrix «Inviter cet insecte à nous rejoindre, et tu complètement fou, c'est peut-être un abrutit d'Auror sous couverture, ou encore un de ces traître à leur sang qu'affectionne temps ce vieux sénile de Dumbledore!»

«Ça t'arrive de te servir de ta tête Bella! Regarde où nous somme, si cet homme avait été un Auror ou un membre de l'Ordre, je ne pense pas qu'il serait resté impassible à notre petite fête! Et si jamais c'est vraiment un de nos ennemis, alors il faut l'amener au maître. Réfléchissez tous, si nous l'amenons au maître, soi c'est un ennemi et il pourrait nous donner des informations soit il pourrait nous rejoindre et faire un excellent allié contre cette racaille qui entache notre honneur de sorciers!»

Les mangemorts murmurèrent entre eux avant d'acquiescer au propos de l'homme. Leur regard convergèrent tous sur l'inconnu, avant que les sorciers encore valide ne se redresse et pointe leur baguette sur l'étranger.

«Cela ne vous dérange pas de venir avec nous M. Espérance n'est-ce pas?» demanda faussement Dolohov «Dans tout les cas, je crains que vous n'ayez malheureusement pas le choix»

Espérance soupira «Je n'ai guère envie de rencontrer votre maître, et si vous continuez à vouloir m'y contraindre, je vais devoir mettre un terme à votre existence»

Ce fut le signal, les sorts se mirent à fuser à toutes vitesse, brisant, écorchant, écartelant. Des cris de douleurs retentirent une fois de plus dans le petit village, mais aucun d'entre eux ne venait du jeune homme. Celui-ci esquivait avec aisance les maléfices, se protégeant parfois d'un sommaire bouclier.

Brusquement tout cessa. Une nouvelle fois, les mangemort étaient à terre tendis que l'inconnu était debout sans aucune égratignure, son air neutre toujours sur son visage. Il soupira une nouvelle fois «Je vous avez prévenu, mais vous ne m'avez pas écouté. Je vais donc maintenant prendre vos vies»

Les mangemorts haletèrent d'être à leur tour confronter à la mort, mais alors que le jeune homme levait sa baguette magique, le sortilège mortel sur le bout des lèvres. Les bruit de transplanage de masse envahirent le silence. Des ordres furent beugler avant que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix n'apparaisse.

Espérance transplana, surprenant les mangemorts, qui se ressaisirent néanmoins bien vite pour combattre les hommes de l'Ordre du Phénix. Les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres transplanèrent à leur tour, achevant d'un _Avada Kedavra_ ceux d'entre eux qui étaient trop blessé pour transplaner.

Perché sur le col d'une montagne un peu plus haut, Espérance observait de ses orbes émeraudes le massacre en contrebat. Il ne ressentait qu'une vague indifférence à l'égard de tout cela, lui qui autrefois aurais couru sur le champ bataille, essayant de sauver le plus de vie, telle le courageux Gryffondor qu'il était. Autrefois, jamais il n'aurais put mettre au tapis des mangemorts comme il l'avait fait, et jamais il n'aurait put avoir le cran de leur lancer le sortilège mortel.

Mais tout cela c'était lorsqu'il était encore un naïf petit Gryffondor qui ne voyait rien, désormais cela avait changé, ses erreurs appartenait au passé, ou plutôt au futur. Car Espérance ne s'était pas toujours prénommé comme cela, ce nom là, il l'avait choisis. Pas comme son véritable nom, qu'il avait appris à haïr, Harry Potter. Ce nom là, il avait finit par le détester, tout comme l'époque dans laquelle il vivait d'ailleurs, rien ne trouvait plus grâce à ses yeux, le monde autant sorcier que moldu était pourri.

Pour être plus claire, il fallait revenir au tout début, le jour où il avait appris qu'il était un sorcier. Ce jour là fut s'en doute l'un des plus beau de sa vie, un jour qui lui avait laissé l'espoir de pouvoir quitter ses horrible tuteur moldus.

Mais il n'en fut rien.

La découverte du monde magique, fut l'un des souvenir les plus joyeux qu'il possédait, tout comme la découverte de Poudlard l'école de sorcellerie. Mais ses années de scolarité ne furent pas forcément de tout repos, outre le nombre incalculable d'épreuves par lesquels il dut passer, le jeune Harry s'en sortit à chaque fois. Aider bien sur par ses meilleures amis. Mais malheureusement, chaque été il devait revenir habiter chez ses tuteurs moldus, qu'il répugnait à désigner famille. Les été devinrent vite la période de l'année que détestait le plus le jeune Harry, mais même à Poudlard, qu'il considérait comme son véritable foyer, le danger n'était jamais loin.

Presque chaque année, le Gryffondor fut contraint de lutter contre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas prononcer-le-nom, qui avait tenté de le tuer étant enfant, ce mage noir, avait semé la terreur par le passer, et lui et ses partisans avaient tué d'innombrable personnes. Mais son règne de terreur avait été brusquement stoppé par Harry lui-même du manière totalement inconsciente alors qu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson. Cet acte totalement involontaire, avait fait de lui le Survivant, il devint célèbre dans le monde sorcier, une véritable légende. Mais comme il l'apprit plus tard, la célébrité était à double tranchant.

Lors de sa quatrième année d'étude, Harry fut contraint de prendre part à un tournois magique des plus dangereux, et à terme de ce tournois, le Seigneur des Ténèbres finit par renaître grâce à son sang. La guerre comme on aurait put si attendre, ne commença pas tout de suite. Non, à la place Harry fut dépeint comme un menteur, un fou, un déséquilibré par le monde sorcier, attisant sa rancœur. Mais lorsque finalement la vérité éclata, il était trop tard, le Ministère de la Magie était déjà corrompus et rien de ce que pouvait faire le nouveau ministre n'avait suffit. Au final Harry ne put finir sa scolarité tout de suite, et dut en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis partirent à la quête d'objets qui renfermaient la vie du Lord sombre pour les détruire.

Cela ne fut pas sans mal, et enfin arriva la dernière bataille, qui se passa à Poudlard même. Une défense fut organisé, mais malgré cela, les pertes furent conséquentes. Quant à Harry, il appris qu'il devait sacrifier sa vie pour sauver le monde sorcier, un monde aussi beau que mauvais. Néanmoins, c'est la tête haute que le jeune Gryffondor avait affronté son destin, laissant le mage noir lui lancer une dernière fois le sortilège de la mort. Et une fois encore il survécut. La bataille continua, le nombres de victimes grossissant de seconde en seconde autant chez un camp que dans l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que finalement le Survivant devienne le Sauveur.

Voldemort fut vaincu, le monde sorcier pouvait couler des jours heureux. Harry en profita pour repasser sa dernière année à Poudlard en compagnie de ses amis et des survivants, n'ayant pour la première fois de sa vie aucune menace de mort qui pesait sur sa tête, le jeune homme se donna à fond dans ses études, et quitta l'école avec son diplôme en poche, négligeant les quelques inégalités qui commençaient déjà à apparaître dans le monde sorcier.

Sortant tout juste de l'école, Harry s'engagea dans une lutte de tout les instant, obtenir plus de droit pour les créatures magiques. Il fut froidement éconduit, les sorciers ne voulant guère entendre parler de cela, après tout les créatures magiques n'était que des sous race, pourquoi s'occuper d'eux? Bien sur, les sorciers avaient eu besoin de leur aide pour gagner la guerre, mais ces créatures devait bien servir à quelques choses non? Enragé, le jeune homme fuit le Ministère pour ce rendre auprès des créature magiques pour apprendre à les connaître.

Il put ainsi apprendre grâce aux centaures, qui avaient apparemment lut cela dans les étoiles, que Harry n'était pas un sorcier comme les autre. Bien sur cela ne changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude, seulement après quelque recherche, il sut qu'il était devenus le maître de la mort, détail qu'il avait légèrement occulté pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Intrigué par cet état de fait, le brun avait commis une erreur, il en avait parlé à son ami Hermione Granger.

Après sa dernière année scolaire lorsque Harry s'était engagé à lutter pour acquérir des droit aux créatures magiques, il avait toute de suite contacté son amie, pensant qu'elle l'aiderait de bon cœur surtout lorsqu'elle même avait voulut à une époque une amélioration des conditions des Elfes de Maison. Bien mal lui en prit, il se fit sèchement renvoyer par ses deux meilleures amis. Ceux-ci s'étaient légèrement distancé du brun après leur mise en couple. Et si le Survivant ne leur en avait pas tenue rigueur, il fut étonné de la virulence de leur propos.

Mais leur réaction fut tout autre lorsqu'il leur annonça être devenu le maître de la mort. La stupeur fut au rendez-vous, mais le brun remarqua sans mal la trace de peur dans leur yeux. Malgré tout, il se porta volontaire lorsque des testes sur sa personne furent décidé. Si au départ tout aller pour le mieux, une découverte changea la vie du brun. En effet, les expériences avaient portées leur fruit, et Harry découvrit avec effroi qu'il était capable de faire revenir les morts à la vie.

Cette nouvelle eu des retombée catastrophique, car bien sur au file du temps, la nouvelle de sa condition avait fait le tour de la communauté sorcière sans qu'il n'est aucune idée de qui avait divulgué son secret. Et une nouvelle fois le jeune Gryffondor fut déçu, alors que quelques seconde auparavant le monde sorcier l'adulait d'avoir défais Voldemort, il était désormais craint d'être le maître de la mort. Mais lorsque son pouvoir de résurrection fut connu, il fut traité de la pire des manière, complètement rejeté par le monde sorcier.

Certain bien sur, ne manquèrent pas de venir le voir pour faire ressusciter un membre de leur famille. Mais Harry refusa à chaque fois, cela lui faisait mal, car il aurait lui aussi voulut pouvoir ressusciter plusieurs de ses proches. Mais il se le refusait, si l'histoire de la pierre de résurrection lui avait appris une chose, c'est que les morts étaient morts, aussi douloureux soit-il.

Alors les choses s'envenimèrent, ses amis se retournèrent contre lui lorsqu'il appris au Weasley, à Teddy Lupin et à d'autre famille plus ou moins proche de lui, qu'il ne ressusciterait pas leurs proches disparu. Sans qu'il n'est eu le temps de le réaliser, le jeune homme fut enchaîner dans un cachot par les personnes en qui il avait le plus confiance, supportant chaque jour des tortures terrible jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Mais il n'avait jamais craqué, pire il s'était échappé, et ce qu'il découvrit au dehors le pétrifia complètement.

Le monde était ravagé, les mage blanc avait pris le pouvoir, ses amis en tête de liste et gouvernait le monde magique. Les sorciers avait bien tenté de se rebeller, mais la menace que les nouveaux dirigeants lâche sur eux l'effroyable maître de la mort les avaient terrifié. Voici donc comment il avait été dépeint, comme un monstre. Mais n'est-ce pas comme cela qu'il avait été appeler durant toute son enfance?

Malheureusement ce n'était pas tout, comble de l'horreur, les guerres entre sorciers avaient attisées la méfiance des moldus, mais venant elle même d'une famille moldu, Granger avec d'autre né-moldus, convainquit le monde sorcier de dévoiler leur existence au non sorcier, ce qui créa leur perte.

Une nouvelle guerre s'engagea, mais les sorciers déjà en sous-nombre au départ l'était encore plus après les nombreux conflit qui les avaient entre-déchiré. Il utilisèrent donc un autre recours, les créatures magiques une fois de plus.

Les sorciers les capturèrent en masse pour les envoyer au combat, n'hésitant pas à arraché des enfant à leur famille pour les élevé dans l'art de la guerre. Les géants et les dragons furent aussi mis à contribution, les porteur de baguette n'hésitant pas tuer ceux qui résistaient. C'était l'hécatombe, le monde était gorgé de sang, en dernière espoir, Harry essaya de sauver le plus de créatures magiques possible, dégoutté par ce que l'être humain avait créée.

Il détruit à lui tout seule plusieurs camps de reproduction créé par les sorciers où les femelles étaient utilisé le plus possible pour grossir la race, souvent mourant après un énième accouchement. Les mâle eux étaient pris des le berceau pour être éduquer en machine de guerre. C'était à vomir.

Comme un dernière espoir Harry réussi à prendre contact avec un clan de vampire qui avait réussi à échapper à l'extinction. Ceux-ci le secoururent alors qu'il étaient bien mal en point. Le Survivant en avait assez, il voulait quitter cette endroit maudit, et ne jamais y remettre les pieds, c'est au contact des vampires qu'il trouva la solution.

Ceux-ci avait battit une forteresse qui abritait les dernier survivants, le constat était bien sombre seulement quelque race avait survécut, les autre s'étaient éteinte. Le jeune Harry en profita pour apprendre leur coutume, leur savoir et c'est ainsi qu'il trouva la solution.

Un soir comme les autre dans ce monde en ruine, la forteresse fut attaqué, les sorciers venaient capturer les dernière créatures magiques restante pour s'en servir contre les moldus qui gagnaient de plus en plus de terrain, et réduisaient à feu et à cendre le monde magique. Le combat fut acharné, mais Harry parvint à leur échapper, il fut malheureusement le seul.

Cette nuit là, il prit une décision, ce munissant d'un simple sac, il mit à l'intérieur tout ce qu'il possédait. Il se rendit à Gringott's dont il ne restait que des ruines pour se rendre à son coffre. Il prit ce qui lui restait, les sorciers ayant piller les coffre après que les gobelin est commencés à prendre la fuite lorsque plusieurs des leurs furent capturé et exterminé par les sorcier comme les moldus. Il mit son argent dans un petit sac sans fond, vola quelque vêtement ci delà dans les ruines du Chemin de Traverse laissé à l'abandon, et remplis le reste de son sac de nourriture. Harry transplana ensuite à Poudlard.

Le château était pratiquement intact, mais désespérément vide, les élèves comme les professeurs avaient fermé l'école à l'aube de la nouvelle guerre, sachant au profond d'eux que celle-ci marquerait un tournant dans l'histoire du monde sorcier.

Se postant au milieux du parc, Harry appela les trois reliques de la mort. Il avait bien sur récupéré sa fameuse cape d'invisibilité, aussi lui manquait-il la pierre de résurrection tomber dans la forêt interdite, et la baguette de sureau, enterré avec le directeur de Poudlard. Une fois les objets en main, le Survivant se servit de leur puissance pour demander une seul chose, au nom du monde sorcier, il demanda à remonter le temps, non pas qu'il comptait aider les sorciers, ou espéré à une vie meilleur pour lui. Non, il y retournait pour les créatures magiques, il voulait devenir leur espoir dans ce monde de Ténèbres, il se choisis donc un nouveau prénom, Espérance, l'espoir d'un monde plus juste.

Il avait atterrit en plein milieu de la première guerre, sûrement pas très loin du jour où Harry Potter vaincrait Lord Voldemort un soir d'octobre. Espérance s'était fait discret, il voulait évaluer la situation, et comme il l'avait pensé, le monde sorcier anglais tremblait devant le pouvoir de Lord Voldemort. Tandis que Dumbledore venait de créer l'Ordre du Phénix. En somme le voilà revenu pour une nouvelle guerre, mais les sorciers pouvaient bien courir s'ils pensaient que le voyageur du futur aller leur prêter main forte. Non, ils pouvaient tous bien s'entre-tuer peu importe qui ils étaient, Espérance ne leur devait rien. Son seul objectif à lui, était que quelque soit les vainqueurs, les créatures magiques soit bien traité. Il n'avait aucun doute, qu'un nouvel éléments dans les files du destin pouvait créer un nouveau futur, il en avait payé le prix.

En échange de son retour dans le passé, il avait perdu ses pouvoirs de maître de la mort. Car bien sur la Magie ne pouvait pas simplement exaucer son souhait, cela serait trop simple, non il fallait une contre partit. Aussi Espérance avait délaissé sans aucun regret son statut de maître de la mort, qui ne lui avait apporté que des malheurs. La Magie avait acceptée son sacrifice, et le jeune homme pour éviter de perdre sa magie dans le processus, s'était servit de la puissance des reliques de la mort pour revenir dans le passé, détruisant au passage les artefact légendaire, n'ayant plus aucun espoir de retour, non pas qu'il voulait revenir dans son temps de toute façon.

Son premier objectif avait été de prendre contact avec les différentes créatures magiques dans cette époque pour nouer un lien avec elles, et jurer de les protéger quoiqu'il arrive. Depuis le peu de temps qu'il était ici, il n'avait pas réussi à en contacter beaucoup, mais ne désespérait pas. Espérance savait des le départ que son souhait n'était pas aisé à réaliser, bon nombre de créatures comme les gobelin par exemple pouvaient se montrer très suspicieuses de recevoir du jour au lendemain l'aide d'un sorcier au vu de leur nombreux conflit avec ceux-ci. Aussi Espérance prenait son temps, il devait d'abord prouver ses bonnes intentions, et qu'il ne dénigrait pas le moins du monde leur culture.

Étonnamment ceux qui pour l'instant l'avais le mieux accueillit étaient les centaures. Eux qui d'habitude étaient très fuyant et supportaient difficilement la présence des sorciers, ils l'avaient reçu dans leur troupeau, ayant vu dans les étoiles l'arriver d'un homme bienveillant envers leur race et qui changerait le court des choses. C'était bien plus que ce que le jeune homme n'avait jamais souhaité, il avait depuis essayer de prendre contact avec d'autre créatures magiques mais elles étaient difficile à retrouver. Surtout les loup-garou, qui risquaient de lui poser problème car s'il se souvenait bien, Voldemort et Dumbledore avaient tout les deux tenter d'obtenir leur soutient, ainsi que celui des géants... Il ne serait pas facile de les approcher.

Mais Espérance avait un autre objectif, il devait se faire connaître par chacun des différents camps. Les deux partit allaient devoir s'intéresser à lui et même avoir envie de le recruter dans leur camp. Ainsi tout le monde voudraient l'avoir comme allié ce qui rajouterais un poids supplémentaire à ses décisions lorsqu'il déclarerait parler seulement au nom des créatures magiques. Il prendrait partit seulement si cela arrangeait les différents êtres magiques, le but étant que ceux-ci ne se fasse pas exploiter par les sorciers, comme cela avait été le cas déjà dans le passé, et dans son futur.

Espérance comptait donc se rendre sur différents champs de bataille, attiser la curiosité des sorciers. Il eut un rictus en pensant à son plan, peut-être pourrait-il s'amuser un peu dans le processus, il avait vraiment envie de faire tourner les sorciers en bourrique et puis au fond de lui Dumbledore et Voldemort lui manquaient légèrement.

Le premier bien sur car il avait été son mentor et bienveillant jusqu'à la fin, même s'il n'avait pas du tout apprécié qu'il lui cache autant de chose et lui force presque la main pour se sacrifier au nom du monde sorcier, il en gardait une certaine rancœur vis à vis du vieux sorcier. Le deuxième, car il préférait nettement mieux lorsque Voldemort voulait dominer le monde. Au moins ses intentions étaient clair, l'extinction des moldus et des né-moldu, en soit se n'était pas loin de ses idées actuels, il pourrait peut-être lui donner un coup de main lorsqu'il en aurait envie. Et puis il faut dire ce qui est, ces petit combat avec lui lui manquait, le mage noir l'avait tout de même pourchassé une bonne partit de sa vie, quel acharnement! Peut-être était-ce un peu de nostalgie, mais Espérance avait hâte de les revoir. Mais avec ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui, il allait enfin pouvoir se montrer au grand jour, nul doute que les mangemorts allaient s'empresser de raconter à leur maître ce qu'il c'était passé dans l'espoir d'éviter une éventuelle punition, qui serait inévitable d'ailleurs. Le jeune homme espérait vivement que cela intrigue Lord Voldemort.

Quant à Dumbledore, ses petits chiens fidèle allait sans doute l'informer de l'apparition d'un mage anonyme qui avait terrassé des mangemorts, nul doute que le vieux sénile serait intrigué.

Une ombre de sourire sur le bord des lèvres, Espérance transplana dans son nouveau chez lui à Pré-au-Lard. En soi, le jeune homme avait toujours était intrigué que ce village soit le seul composé uniquement de sorciers dans toute la Grande-Bretagne magique. C'était tout de même assez étrange si l'on y réfléchissait un instant. Arrivé dans cette époque qui n'était pas la sienne, le voyageur du temps avait tout de suite cherché un endroit ou nul ne pourrait le retrouver. Et il avait trouvé la cachette parfaite.

Espérance s'était cacher au abord de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, à la sortie du village magique. C'était une excellente stratégie, car lorsqu'il se ferait connaître de la population magique, nul ne penserait à le chercher aussi proche de la société magique. C'était un coup de bluff énorme qui faisait bien rire le jeune homme. A moins que son emprisonnement et les différentes tortures qu'il avait subis dans son monde par les sorciers lui est quelque peu retourné le cerveau. Une idée pas si étrange alors que l'ancien Gryffondor passait rapidement d'une émotion à une autre sans aucune logique. Son comportement n'était pas sans rappeler celui de la Bellatrix Lestrange de son époque, bien qu'il garde tout de même beaucoup mieux ses idées claire.

Faisant craquer son dos, Espérance se coucha sur le matelas qu'il avait aménagé au fond de la grotte qu'il avait pris pour cachette, car oui s'il habitait au abord de Pré-au-Lard, il n'allait tout de même pas investir dans une maison sorcière. Nul doute que les autre habitants du village auraient été intrigué par le nouveau venu et se seraient posés beaucoup de questions, de quoi attirer l'attention à coup sur. Non à la place le jeune homme s'était installé dans la petite grotte dans laquel son parrain c'était caché lors de sa quatrième année.

A sa connaissance, personne n'avais encore découvert cet endroit, ce qui en faisait la cachette idéal, bien qu'un peu rudimentaire. Mais rien qui ne pouvait s'arranger sans un bon coup de baguette, aussi Espérance c'était aménagé un endroit confortable, mais avait tout de même veillé à ce que tout soit prêt s'il devait partir en cas d'urgence, la guerre avait laissé des traces sur lui.

Sa baguette toujours à porté de main, Espérance s'endormit pour quelques heures de repos, même si l'heure du déjeuner venait tout juste de passer, il comptait bien sortir cette nuit pour avancer dans son objectif.

Non loin de là à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore directeur de ce noble établissement était soucieux. Alastor Maugrey ainsi que d'autre membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, venaient du lui rapporté d'étrange nouvelles. Aussi le vieux mage avait tout de suite convoqué les membres de sa petite résistance à Poudlard.

Ceux-ci devaient arriver par cheminette dans une salle du château que le directeur avait spécialement aménagé pour la petite réunion, barder de sortilèges de protections en plus de ceux déjà existant de Poudlard, on était jamais trop prudent.

Peu à peu, les différents membres de l'Ordre du Phénix arrivèrent, et chacun s'assit sur une chaise devant l'immense table au milieux de la pièce. Les dernières personnes à arriver furent Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, qui venaient tout juste de rejoindre l'Ordre. Suivit peu après de Lily Evans et James Potter.

Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, tout les regard se portèrent sur Albus Dumbledore, dont le visage grave avait inconsciemment rendu tout ce joyeux monde beaucoup plus tendus.

«Mes chers amis, je suis heureux que vous ayez tous rapidement put répondre présent à mon appel» commença le vieux mage «Malheureusement, je crains que les nouvelles ne soient guère joyeuses. Les mangemorts ont attaqué un petit village moldus ce matin même. Et bien sur, ils ne se sont pas privé de faire le plus de victime possible»

L'assemblé reteint son souffle, tous assimilant la nouvelle, plusieurs d'entre eux s'étant déjà rendu auparavant dans des lieux similaires, ils savaient déjà que le terme de massacre était beaucoup plus approprié pour qualifier ce genre d'acte.

«Et qu'en est-il des survivants professeur?» demanda d'une petite voix Alice Londubat, tenant fermement la main de son mari.

«Il n'y en a malheureusement aucun» répondit le directeur avec tristesse.

Tous accusèrent le coup, ce n'était malheureusement pas la première fois qu'ils étaient confrontés à ce genre de nouvelle, mais celles-ci étaient toujours difficile à entendre et à accepter.

«Et les mangemorts?» intervint Sirius «A t-on réussi à en attraper au moins un?»

«Non» grogna Maugrey «Tous ces lâches se sont enfuit des qu'ils nous on vu, ils ont même tué ceux d'entre eux qui étaient trop mal en points pour nous échapper»

«C'est horrible» murmura Lily Evans, son petit ami la pressant contre lui pour la consoler.

«Mais ce n'est pas tout» intervint Fabian Prewett «Ce n'est pas nous qui avions blessé les mangemorts»

«Que veut-tu dire Fabian?» lui demanda sa sœur.

«Ce que je veux dire» répondit le jeune homme, son regard se reportant sur le couple Weasley «C'est que lors de notre arrivé, quelqu'un venait déjà de vaincre tout ces mangemorts à lui tout seul»

«Impossible» murmura l'assemblé sous le choc.

«Et cela est pourtant vrai» déclara Dumbledore le silence envahissant la salle, tout le monde étant suspendu à ses lèvres «L'équipe qui était sur les lieux ce matin même à généreusement accepté de me montrer leur souvenirs. Je les analyserais plus en détails dans ma pensine des que possible, mais du peu que j'en est vu, il y a bien quelqu'un qui à mis en déroute à lui seul toute une équipe de mangemorts soigneusement entraîné»

«Savez-vous qui est ce sorcier Albus?» demanda Minerva McGonagall.

«Je n'en est aucune idée très cher amie» répondit le directeur «Mais je compte bien le découvrir»

Dans un lieux inconnu, bien loin de l'école de sorcellerie, la nouvelle fut beaucoup moins bien accueillit.

« _Endoloris!_ »

Des cris de souffrances envahirent une salle remplit de silhouettes encapuchonné, venu assisté à la torture de plusieurs d'entre eux.

«Mai-maitre je vous en su-suplie» geignit un mangemort au sol.

« _Endoloris!_ » continua le Seigneur des Ténèbres imperturbable.

La colère du maître des lieux était palpable, ses partisans venaient de revenir d'une mission d'une simplicité enfantine. Seulement cette mission avait eu des conséquences imprévu. Non seulement les chiens de Dumbledore avaient faillit capturé plusieurs d'entre eux. Mais ses mangemorts avaient également du tuer plusieurs des leurs, qui n'avaient pas put s'enfuir. Et pourquoi? Car un sorcier, un _seul_ sorcier, avait réussi à les mettre en échec. C'était impardonnable.

« _Endoloris!_ » oui Lord Voldemort était dans une colère noir. Et ses partisans allaient en souffrir.

De son côté, Espérance venait de se réveillé de sa petite sieste parfaitement reposé. La nuit commençait à tomber, c'était le moment parfait pour tenter une approche. Baillant un grand coup, le jeune homme se redressa et transplana directement dans un petit coin sombre de l'Allée des Embrumes. Quel meilleur endroit y avait-il pour dénicher des créatures magiques?

Espérance le savait, beaucoup d'entre eux sillonnaient les rues malfamé de l'Allée des Embrumes la nuit tombée. L'endroit étant considéré comme très peu recommandable, toute sorte de créatures et bien sur des sorciers s'y rendaient pour mener des affaires. Et beaucoup attendaient la nuit pour cela, l'Allée des Embrumes prenant vie réellement à ce moment là.

Autre des créatures magiques telle des vampires, gobelins... On y croisaient aussi plusieurs sorciers, souvent assez influent dans le monde sorciers, se rendre dans des bordel, s'offrant une nuit de plaisir contre quelque pièces. Néanmoins, il fallait à toute instant être vigilent, d'autant plus la nuit. La politique de l'Allée des Embrumes était plutôt du chacun pour soi, il n'était donc pas rare qu'un groupe de sorcier attente au coin d'une ruelle sombre une innocente victime qu'ils pourraient détrousser ou autre, et à ce moment là, nul ne venait lui porter secours.

Pour éviter ces éventuelles désagréments, Espérance marchait tranquillement sur les toitures des magasins, observant avec intérêt le monde en contrebat. Ici un règlement de compte commençait à mal tourner, là une prostituée venait faire du charme à quelques sorciers complètement bourré, en somme une nuit banale dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Trouvant enfin ce qui cherchait, Espérance ce laissa tomber du toit, pour atterrir devant un pub à l'allure des plus banale, si en réalité la plupart des affaires louches n'étaient pas conclu dans cet établissement. Celui-ci avait aussi la particularité peu commune d'être ouvert au créatures magiques, ce qui était plutôt rare.

Poussant la porte, le jeune homme fit fît de la présence de plusieurs prostituées alanguis sur de potentiel client, de plus en plus dévêtues. Il s'installa au comptoir, attendant que le barman qui venait de servir une table de gobelins revienne. Espérance se sentait étrangement bien ici, en compagnie de toute ces personnes, il n'était qu'un inconnu parmi tant d'autre. Peut-être venait-il chercher du plaisir, peut-être venait-il embaucher quelqu'un pour faire un sale travaille, personne ne le savait, et c'était grisant. Cet aura de mystère et de débauche tellement malsaine et excitante, était vraiment fantastique.

«Qu'est-ce que je vous sert?» demanda le serveur. Celui-ci avait dans la quarantaine environ, et n'avait pas le crâne dégarnis comme Tom le patron du _Chaudron Baveur._ Il attendait tranquillement sa commande sans se poser de question, chose fortement apprécié vu l'établissement qu'il tenait.

«Ce que vous voulez» répondit Espérance.

Le barman haussa un sourcil «T'es sur mon gas, je pourrais te servir n'importe quoi»

«A vous de voir» répondit le jeune homme «Je suis franchement pas difficile»

«Tu l'aura voulut petit» déclara t-il, avant de prendre un grand verre et de mélanger différents ingrédients à l'aire peu engageant dedans. Avec des geste démontrant son expertise, l'homme posa devant lui sa boisson qui avait une teinte des plus coloré.

En effet, le dessus de la boisson était d'un rouge écarlate, avant de prendre une teinte de plus en plus dégradée, jusqu'au fond du verre qui était bleu.

«A la tienne» marmonna le barman, avant de rejoindre une nouvelle table pour une autre commande. En effet, à part cet homme il n'y avait aucun employé, mais cela n'était pas étonnant au vu de la particularité de cet établissement, et de son emplacement. Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne voudrait travailler dans un lieux aussi mal famé sans avoir peur de se faire agressé. Hum, peut-être qu'il pourrait demander à travailler ici pour passer le temps.

Quelque heures passèrent, Espérance suçotant son verre étant agréablement surpris par la saveur puissante qui descendait telle un courant de lave au fond de sa gorge avant de devenir peu à peu glacé, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il ne finissent son verre. Il en commanda un second, surprenant le barman, qui esquissa tout de même un petit sourire avant de le resservir.

Plusieurs prostituée passèrent le voir. Selon elles, il était rare de croiser un si joli visage par ici. Espérance déclina poliment leur offre, même après que plusieurs d'entre elles soit venu en groupe histoire de rendre la soirée plus intéressante.

Finalement, alors qu'il venait de finir son deuxième verre, Espérance se fit accoster par ce qu'il avait attendu toute la soirée, un vampire venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Empêchant un sourire victorieux de franchir ses lèvres, le jeune homme attendit que la créature magique prenne la parole.

«Je vous offre un verre» murmura celui au creux de son oreille, envoyant de délicieux frisson dans le corps du plus jeune.

«Si vous me l'offrez vraiment je ne peut qu'accepter» répondit doucement le sorcier.

Le vampire le regarda de ses yeux rubis avant de héler le barman. L'être de la nuit commanda un verre de sang, tendis que le voyageur du futur pris un troisième cocktail.

«Vous êtes un vampire n'est-ce pas?» demanda Espérance.

«C'est exact» acquiesça son vis à vis «Vous avez deviné cela tout de seul, ou le verre de sang que je viens de commander vous a aidé?»

«Je l'avais déjà deviné au moment ou vous vous êtes assis à côté de moi» révéla le plus jeune un sourire amusé ce plaçant sur ses lèvres au sarcasme du plus âgé.

«Hum intéressant, et vous ne vous êtes pas enfuie en courant pour sauver votre vie?» susurra t-il. Passant une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs d'encre.

«Non, je ne pouvais pas, parce que j'ai une question à vous poser» répondit Espérance.

«A vraiment et de quoi s'agit-il?» s'enquit le vampire, l'une de ses main serpentant jusqu'à la taille du sorcier, son regard se fixant régulièrement sur sa gorge.

«Et-il vrai que les sucettes de sang ont vraiment le goût du sang?» questionna le plus sérieusement du monde l'ancien Gryffondor.

Cela stoppa net la créature nocturne qui adressa un regard incrédule au jeune brun. Au fond de lui-même, Espérance ce demandait ce qu'il lui avait pris, peut-être était-il encore plus fou qu'il ne le croyait. Mais il avait toujours voulu avoir une réponse à cette question, et le contexte de la guerre ne l'avais pas franchement encouragé à demander cela dans son époque.

«Euh oui bien sur» répondit le vampire un peu déstabilisé devant l'air rêveur de son vis à vis, celui passait d'une émotion à une autre sans aucune logique «Bien que le véritable sang soit bien meilleur, les vampire ne sont pas forcément très friand de ces friandises»

«Ah bon» répondit Espérance d'une voix déçu «Mais bon» se reprit-il «Je ne suis pas la pour ça en faite...»

Le sorcier passa le reste de son temps avant l'aube à expliquer au vampire sa volonté d'aider et soutenir les créatures magiques, pouvant se déclarer leur porte parole pour cette guerre si elles le souhaitaient. Il ne dit bien sur pas un mot sur sa condition de voyageur du futur, mais parvint tout de même à capter l'attention de son vis à vis.

Malgré la compréhension de celui-ci, la conversation fut un peu difficile, compte tenu de l'ego des vampire et de leur méfiance des sorciers, il trouvait cela étrange que soudainement l'un d'entre eux veuille devenir leur allié. Néanmoins il promit de rapporter cette conversation à son chef de clan, mais resta quelque peu déçu de ne pas avoir put profité du jeune homme.

Espérance lui fit un clin d'œil, et après un rapide baiser sur la joue s'empressa de transplaner dans sa grotte. Il retournerait au pub d'ici plusieurs jours pour connaître la réponse des vampires, mais quoi qu'il arrive désormais, son nom et son visage allait se répandre parmi les créatures magiques, et cela ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique.

C'est avec un petit sourire au bord des lèvres, que le jeune homme s'endormit. Qui sait, peut-être que la prochaine fois il accepterais la proposition du vampire, et aurait un rapport un peu plus poussé avec lui. Mais pour l'instant, il n'en été pas là, le voyageur du futur comptait bien ne rien faire pendant plusieurs jours, de quoi attiser la curiosité des sorciers. Après tout, ils pouvaient bien s'entre-tuer, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

Décidant au contraire de profité comme il l'attendait de l'époque dans laquelle il se trouvait pour faire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, le jeune homme se rendit donc à Honeydukes plusieurs jours plus tard, pour acheter un stocks de sucettes de sang, avec un peu de chance, il pourrait les partager avec le vampire qui l'avait accosté, et peut-être faire bien d'autre choses.

Rangeant ses pensées tordues dans un coin de son esprit fou pour le moment, Espérance se rendit dans la forêt interdite pour une petite ballade matinale. Quoi de mieux qu'une forêt sombre et angoissante pour s'apaiser l'esprit. Il fit un bref arrêt au camp des centaures, pour prendre de leur nouvelles. Ceux-ci l'accueillir poliment et l'informèrent que le directeur de Poudlard les avaient contacté il y a peu pour s'entretenir de la guerre. Intérieurement, Espérance se félicita d'avoir contacter les centaures en premier. Nul doute que si Dumbledore commençait à s'intéresser à eux, Voldemort allait s'y mettre aussi.

Les centaures n'avaient pas encore répondu au directeur, qui avait demander à Hagrid le garde de chasse de l'école de tenter une approche auprès d'eux. Les centaures comptaient donc faire patienter le vieux fou autant qu'ils le voudraient, puis envoyer Espérance comme leur porte parole, pour négocier auprès des mages blancs. Les créatures magiques ne comptaient pas se laisser berner par les sorciers, ils voulaient négocier avec chacun des deux camps ennemis afin d'être sur d'obtenir de meilleures conditions une fois la guerre terminé.

Le jeune sorcier accepta leur demande de bon cœur, pas le moins du monde froissé d'être ainsi utiliser par les centaures, après tout, ceux-ci étaient utilisé par les sorciers depuis des siècles, ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses. Et puis Espérance avait lui même voulu et choisis cette situation. S'il refusait catégoriquement de se faire commander par les êtres humains, cela ne le gênait pas le moins du monde de servir d'outils pour les créatures magiques.

Une fois sa petite visite terminé, non sans que les centaures ne lui apprennent pour son plus grand bonheur, que de plus en plus de créatures magiques s'interrogeaient sur lui. Espérance regagna sa grotte, pour méditer. Cela lui permettait de renforcer sa magie, et de s'améliorer en magie sans baguette. Encore une technique qu'il avait appris au contact des race magiques. Comme quoi si elles le voulaient, le jeune homme était sur que les différents peuple magique pourraient renverser les sorciers. Malheureusement elles étaient bien trop en sous nombre pour cela, mais si toutes les créatures s'alliaient, les sorciers auraient vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter.

Rangeant cette idée au fin fond de son esprit perturbé, le voyageur du futur bailla longuement, avant de se reposer pour être totalement réveillé pour sa toute première journée de travaille cette nuit. En effet, Espérance avait retenu l'idée de devenir barman au pub de l'Allée des Embrumes. Dire que le propriétaire fut choquer de sa demande fut un euphémisme. Mais cela permettrait au jeune homme d'avoir un emploi qui ne l'ennuierais pas trop au risque qu'il ne perde ses esprit et décide de tuer plusieurs personnes pour passer le temps. Ses crises étaient vraiment problématique.

Le propriétaire du bar avait accepté de le prendre à l'essai, même si le plus jeune se doutait quoiqu'il arrive que le patron voudrait le garder, il était vraiment rare de trouver quelqu'un voulant travailler de son plein gré en plein milieu de l'Allée des Embrumes. Il faudrait être complètement fou pour accepter cela en toute connaissance de cause. Mais heureusement pour le barman, Espérance avait vraiment une santé mentale plus que douteuse.

Mais ce n'était pas tout, car outre lui apporter un salaire, ce travaille lui permettait surtout de pouvoir rester en contact le plus naturellement du monde avec les créatures magiques, comme quoi il lui restait tout de même un peu de cervelle exploitable.

Sifflotant un quelconque air de son invention, le jeune homme transplana au abord du pub, totalement insouciant et décontracté, humeur que l'on ne trouvait pas souvent dans la partie mal famé du Chemin de Traverse.

La nuit venait à peine de s'installer, du quoi laisser du temps à son nouveau patron de lui apprendre le métier, et surtout le comportement à tenir face au client plus que diversifié du bar. En effet, il serait plus que malvenus de critiquer des gobelins ou autre personnes, surtout si Espérance tenait à la vie, et à son nouvel emploi.

Mais malgré les appréhensions du barman, tout ce passa pour le mieux. Le rôle du voyageur du futur, était de prendre les commandes, sans se mélanger les pinceaux, et le de les rapporter à son chef, qui les préparaient avec expertise. Le jeune homme n'avait plus qu'à servir les clients en toute humilité, et ne pas répondre au propos injurieux sur sa personne ou autre offre de prostituée, son patron avait été clair à se sujet. Pas de distraction de ce genre durant son travaille, à par bien sur si son charme naturel faisait venir de nouveau client.

Plutôt content de sa prestation, son patron qui répondait au nom de John, lui servit un cocktail de son choix avant de partir. Le plus jeune accepta avec joie, et commanda de suite la boisson si étrange que l'homme lui avait déjà servit quelques jours plus tôt. John lui offrit de bon cœur, pourvu qu'il ne se désiste pas, les employés ne couraient pas les rues dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Le jeune homme le rassura sur se point, et salua son désormais patron avant de rentrer chez lui.

 **Fin du chapitre 01**

 **Chapitre non corrigé, pardon pour les fautes.**

 **Et voilà, alors qu'en avez-vous pensé(e)s. Je n'aurais aucun rythme pour poster mes chapitres, pour l'instant je dois en avoir deux d'avances je crois, mais vu la tailles des chapitres, je ne sais vraiment pas quand est-ce que je vais les publier.**

 **Je vous dit donc à la prochaine^^.**


	2. Chapitre 02

**Bonjour à tous, voici le second chapitre de ma toute nouvelle fiction, je viens tout juste de finir le chapitre 04 à l'instant n'est-ce pas fantastique! Avant tout, merci vraiment à vous pour vos reviews et encouragement, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup.**

 **Je déclare ouverte la foire aux reviews:**

 **Minilod: Merci beaucoup! Je suis heureuse que cette fiction te plaise, et je m'excuse encore pour le retard de mes autres fictions mais l'inspiration ne veut pas venir, je te souhaite en attendant une bonne lecture^^. **

**Angelyoru: Cette fic est intrigante n'est-ce pas, ce qu'il faut retenir surtout c'est qu'absolument tout peut arriver! Harry n'a pas finit d'être fou est vraiment sexy ne t'inquiète pas^^, très bonne lecture à toi. **

**Elendil: Merci beaucoup, et voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plairas autant que le premier! Nous verrons bien si Harry va pouvoir changer le futur. **

**Mama-Milie: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plairas également. **

**Hadsher: Merci, j'ai vu que tu avais commentée plusieurs de mes autres fictions, alors merci, je te souhaite une très bonne lecture^^. **

**Attantion! Rating M, il n'est pas là pour rien, scène de sexe dans ce chapitre, s'y vous n'aimez pas, bas ne lisez pas quoi^^. Vous êtes prévenus.**

 **Espérance**

 **Chapitre 02:**

 **D** eux semaines plus tard, alors qu'Espérance était de service au bar de l'Allée des Embrumes, le vampire qui l'avait déjà accosté auparavant, franchit les portes de l'établissement. Le jeune homme s'empressa de l'accueillir, et partit chercher le verre de sang qu'il venait de commander.

«Alors comment allez-vous?» demanda joyeusement le sorcier, un sourire étrange lui barrant le visage.

«Parfaitement bien» répondit le vampire en fronçant les sourcils, toujours étonné par l'humeur étrange du garçon «J'ai des nouvelles pour vous»

«Intéressant» murmura le plus jeune «Cela ne vous dérange pas d'attendre un moment, je dois finir mon service avant de pouvoir papoter, ordre de John»

«Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai tout mon temps» sourit l'être de la nuit, dévoilant légèrement ses crocs «Mes yeux ne vous quitterons pas de la soirée»

Espérance eut-un sourire aguicheur «J'espère bien» susurra t-il «Tenez, ci cela peut vous aider à rester patient» sans un mot il lui donna une sucette de sang, avant de repartir prendre une nouvelle commande dans le bar bondé.

La soirée se passa pour le mieux, aucune bagarre n'avait éclatée, et de ce fait, il n'y eu aucun mort à déclarer. Une demi-heure avant l'heure de fermeture, John laissa son jeune employé discuter avec le vampire. Espérance soupçonnait son patron de se monter attentionné avec lui seulement pour le garder à son service. Non pas que cela le gênait, il pouvait avoir un cocktail gratuit à chaque fin de service.

Prenant son verre des plus coloré, qui était en réalité une invention du barman qui avait justement cherché quelqu'un pour le tester, le voyageur du futur se rendit au fond du bar discuter avec le séduisant vampire. Il offrit une autre sucette à l'immortel, avant dans prendre une pour lui-même sous le regard étonné de son vis à vis.

«Alors qu'elle sont les nouvelles?» demanda Espérance d'une voix légère.

«Mon clan accepte de vous rencontrer, je ne vous cache pas que nous somme assez méfiant pour le moment. Mais nous somme tout de même ouvert à la discussion» répondit l'être de la nuit, tout en prenant une longue gorgée de son verre.

«C'est une très bonne nouvelle, quand dois-je rencontrer le chef de votre clan?» s'enquit joyeusement le sorcier.

«Je vous y emmènerais demain soir à la tombée de la nuit» l'informa l'immortel.

«C'est parfait» déclara le plus jeune «Je vais m'arranger avec John pour avancer mon jour de congé, et nous pourrons partir»

«Cependant, avant de rencontrer mon clan, j'aurais besoin d'avoir plus d'information sur vous, tel votre nom et votre age par exemple. Comprenez que par ces temps troublé la vigilance et de mise»

«Je comprend tout à fait» acquiesça l'ancien Gryffondor «Vous pouvez dire à votre chef que je me nomme Espérance. Quant à mon age, il ne vous sert à rien de le savoir. Sachez juste que j'ai vu suffisamment de chose dans ma vie pour être prêt dans n'importe qu'elle situation»

«Considérez votre message comme livré» susurra le plus âgé en passant une main sur la joue du sorcier «Mais sachez tout de même que je suis déçu de ne pas avoir put passer plus de temps avec vous»

«Ce n'est que partit remise» répondit malicieusement Espérance.

«Je vous en prie appelez moi Valcan, j'ose espérer que nous nous reverrons souvent à partir de maintenant» le vampire lui fit un baisemain avant de partir, non sans l'avoir observé un moment de ses yeux de braise.

Une fois l'être immortel partit, Espérance reprit son souffle. Dieu que ce vampire était ensorcelant, trop pour son propre bien. Si cela continuait, il allait devoir se soulager au plus vite, heureusement que son service était finit.

Après avoir salué John et lui avoir demandé un congé pour demain, le jeune sorcier regagna sa grotte et enleva précipitamment ses vêtements. Avec un grognement sourd, il empoigna son érection avant de la masturber énergiquement. Merlin, depuis quand n'avait-il pas eu de rapport sexuelle?

Pendant la septième année à Poudlard, le jeune homme avait découvert sa préférence pour la gente masculine. Au grand damne de Ginny, qui se fit néanmoins consoler par Dean Thomas. Le Sauveur du monde sorcier avait pris quelque amant discret, avant de s'engager dans une relation sexuelle passionné avec son ennemi de toujours Draco Malfoy. Tout les deux savaient que le blond devrait se marier dans les plus bref délais. Aussi en profitèrent t-ils autant qu'ils le purent avant de se séparer en de très bon terme.

Par la suite, l'ancien Gryffondor n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps à consacrer à sa libido. Sa lutte pour les créatures magiques, sa rencontre avec ceux-ci puis par la suite son enfermement par les sorciers ne lui en avait pas trop laissé le temps. Ensuite il y avait eu la guerre contre les moldus, et son arrivé ici. Hum décidément cela faisait un petit moment qu'il ne s'était pas fait plaisir. Peut-être pouvait-il s'offrir un peu de bon temps avec Valcan et quelques autres personnes. Il n'était pas franchement difficile et puis il avait l'avantage d'être un inconnu ici. Oui s'était une idée à creuser.

Espérance gémit de plus en plus fort, ses cris de plaisir résonnèrent en écho le long des parois de la grotte. Comme un possédé, il suça ses doigts avidement avant dans plonger deux directement dans son intimité. Merlin que c'était bon, la douleur lié à son absence de relation et le plaisir que lui procurait sa main sur son sexe était divin. Le jeune homme hurla perdu dans son plaisir, il avait toujours aimé lorsque cela était violent, appréciant même un peu de douleur pendant l'acte. En faite peut-être que son cerveau était déjà atteint bien avant son emprisonnement.

Augmentant le rythme autant que possible, Espérance finit par se libérer, le souffle court la main quelque peu tremblante maculé de son propre sperme. Comme dans un état second, il approcha sa main de sa bouche, avant de lécher avec précaution sa semence. Oui il avait définitivement perdu la raison. Se nettoyant rapidement d'un informulé sans baguette, le jeune homme se coucha sur son grand matelas, se pelotonnant sous sa couette avec un sourire de contentement.

N'ayant rien de prévu avant sa rencontre avec le clan de vampire, le jeune homme se permit de dormir un peu plus longtemps, il fit aussi ses exercices de méditations et de magie sans baguette. Il voulait toujours être prêt en toute situation, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pouvait arriver. Complètement détendu, Espérance attendit que la nuit tombe, en transplanant à divers endroit discrètement pour essayer de glaner quelques informations sur les possibles lieux de résidence d'autre créatures magiques. Malheureusement sans trop de succès.

Peu avant l'heure de son rendez-vous, et ne sachant que faire. Le jeune homme se rendit discrètement au Chemin de Traverse et à l'Allée des Embrumes faire quelques achat. C'est avec une légère pointe de nostalgie qu'il s'attarda quelques peu au Chemin de Traverse, redécouvrant avec bonheur l'allée marchande, alors que dans son temps, celle-ci n'était plus qu'un vulgaire champ de ruine laissé à l'abandon. Il profita de son temps libre pour s'acheter une cape simple et une nouvelle paire de chaussure. Les siennes ayant quelques peu souffert.

Voyant la nuit tomber, l'ancien Gryffondor se rendit du côté malfamé du Chemin de Traverse, se cachant le mieux possible, après avoir reconnu quelques silhouettes familière faisant partit des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bien sur, il s'était douté qu'un jour ou l'autre des mangemorts passeraient à l'Allée des Embrumes, il devait donc se montrer discret pour le moment, et laisser grandir la curiosité à son égard.

Sans qu'il ne si attende néanmoins, le voyageur du futur sentit une main entourer sa taille, avant de le plaquer doucement contre un torse puissant «Bonsoir Espérance» susurra une voix tout prêt de son cou «J'espère ne t'avoir pas fait trop attendre» chuchota t-il, une langue taquine venant lui lécher l'oreille.

«Valcan» souffla le sorcier sa respiration devenant de plus en plus rapide sous les léger attouchement du vampire «Tu arrive à point nommé»

«Vraiment?» répondit l'être immortel «Laisse moi vérifier» tout doucement, Valcan laissa une de ses mains glisser langoureusement sur le corps du jeune homme avant de sentir un léger renflement sous le pantalon de celui-ci «Eh bien eh bien, qu'avons nous là dis moi?»

«Valcan» murmura Espérance «Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça, nous devons rencontrer ton clan»

«C'est vieux débris peuvent attendre» grogna le plus âgé, un de ses crocs venant érafler la gorge du plus jeune «Tu me tente beaucoup trop pour que je puisse me retenir plus longtemps»

«Valcan» haleta le sorcier «Je te promet qu'une fois cela finit, je te laisserais me faire ce que tu veux. Mais pour ce soir je te demande de te retenir. Crois moi lorsque je dit que ma demande nous coûte autant, à toi comme à moi»

«Hum, le petit sorcier aurait hâte de se retrouver seul avec le méchant vampire?» ricana l'être immortel.

«Tu n'as même pas idée» soupira Espérance.

Valcan grogna de nouveau, rapprochant leur corps plus prêt, jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune puisse sentir l'érection de l'autre se frotter légèrement sur son postérieur «Je te laisserais pas filer je te prévient, j'ai hâte de te voir sous moi suppliant pour plus, criant pour que je te pénètre»

L'ancien Gryffondor sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir, et ne put retenir un gémissement en imaginant la scène que Valcan avait décrite. Merlin, ce n'était qu'un jeu entre eux, un jeu de séduction et de possession, mais bon sang, c'était réellement excitant.

Le vampire se décala légèrement, laissant le plus jeune reprendre ses esprit, avant de le rapprocher une nouvelle fois de plus «Accroche toi, je vais nous emmener auprès de mon clan»

Hochant la tête, le sorcier ressentit soudainement une désagréable sensation, comme si son corps était devenus aussi fluide que de l'eau. Il se tendit, comme s'il parcourait des centaines de kilomètres en quelques secondes, avant de souffler de soulagement et d'aspirer une grande goulée d'air une fois finit.

«Alors pas trop secoué» ricana le vampire les yeux rieur.

«Par Merlin, c'était quoi ça» s'étrangla Espérance.

«Secret professionnel» répliqua son vis à vis.

Grognant légèrement, le jeune sorcier redressa la tête, pour contempler un château de style moyenâgeux, battit en hauteur, son imposante et menaçante silhouette se dessinant doucement sous l'éclat de la lune.

«Plutôt impressionnant n'est-ce pas? Allez vient, le clan nous attend» les deux compères se mirent en route, le plus jeune se drapant soigneusement de sa cape.

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit village, soigneusement entouré des remparts du château, il n'y avait pas âme qui vivent. Mais c'est en entrant dans le château à proprement parler qu'Espérance comprit que tout le clan s'était rassemblé auprès de leur chef.

«Chef Morag» s'inclina Valcan «Voici le jeune sorcier dont je vous avez parler, Espérance»

Le chef se redressa quelque peu pour mieux observer le jeune homme qui s'était lui aussi incliner devant lui. Il se leva gracieusement de son siège au allure de trône, avant de se planter devant le sorcier agenouillé.

«Relève toi mon garçon» commanda t-il de sa voix rocailleuse.

Espérance se releva, se gardant bien de regarder le chef dans les yeux, son précédent contact avec des vampires dans son ancienne époque lui avait appris que cela pourrait-être considérer comme une offense au chef de clan. Mais contre toute attente, le chef Morag lui releva la tête d'une de ses main aussi froide que la glace, plaçant celle-ci sous son menton comme s'il était une marchandise, venant plonger ses yeux bordeaux démontrant son age avancé, dans ceux émeraude du plus jeune.

Le sorcier ne se priva pas pour le détailler à son tour, le chef était grand et mince ses yeux avaient une couleur bordeaux peu commune, ses long cheveux étaient d'une blancheur absolu, son visage bien que lisse et jeune ne dupa pas Espérance quand à l'age avancé que devait avoir la créature.

«Tu as pris des risque pour nous rencontrer jeune garçon, ton courage n'a d'égal que ton inconscience» murmura doucement le chef «Cela étant, j'avoue que la curiosité m'étreint de plus en plus. Dis moi donc les raisons qui t'ont pousser à te jeter dans une fausse de vampire jeune sorcier?»

«Je suis venu vous proposer une alliance» répondit Espérance, sachant que tout allait se jouer maintenant.

«Vraiment? Sache que tu n'est pas le premier et que tu ne sera sans doute pas le dernier à nous proposer une quelconque alliance» chuchota Morag «Dis moi donc qui t'envoie, pour que je puisse lui renvoyer ton cadavre en guise de réponse»

«Personne ne m'a envoyé, je suis seul» déclara le jeune homme «Je ne suis pour aucun sorcier, ma loyauté première va au créatures magiques»

«Tient donc» enchaîna le vieux vampire sa main agrippant toujours le menton du plus jeune «Et quel sont donc les raisons qui te poussent ainsi à renier ta race pour t'offrir à des créatures de la nuit tel que nous?»

«Mes raison n'importe que moi, sachez seulement que je déteste les sorciers et les moldus autant que vous, peu m'importe s'ils doivent vivre ou mourir» répondit Espérance.

«Intéressant» susurra le vampire «Et quel sont donc les terme de l'alliance que tu es si inconsciemment venu demander?»

«Je veut devenir le porte parole des créatures magiques, beaucoup d'entre elles ont souffert par le passé des guerre entre sorciers. Je veux changer cela, je veux négocier pour vous les propositions des sorciers, et leur faire comprendre votre refus si nécessaire. Je me porte garant de faire passer vos demande avant celle des sorciers» expliqua le voyageur du futur.

«Et qui nous prouve que tu dis vrai et que tu n'es pas un espion de ces créatures arrogante» siffla avec mépris le chef.

«Je peux vous faire un serment sorcier sur l'heure, qui prouvera la véracité de mes propos. Je m'engage devant vous à mourir si je ne respecte pas ma parole» un halo dorée vint quelque instant entourer le voyageur du futur, confirmant au yeux de tous son engagement.

La foule de vampire commença à s'agiter avant que leur chef ne prenne la parole réduisant tout le monde au silence «Ton engagement à l'aire sincère jeune garçon, mais nous n'oublions pas que tu es avant tout un sorcier, t'es actes futur nous prouverons la sincérité de ton serment. Maintenant va, je chargerais l'un des notre de te contacter en temps voulu»

Les vampires présent ainsi qu'Espérance s'inclinèrent devant le chef, avant que celui-ci ne quitte la salle, laissant les commérage s'installer. Valcan apparut auprès du jeune sorcier, avant de le raccompagner jusqu'au abord du château.

«Eh bien tu m'a impressionné, et j'ose dire que je ne suis pas le seul» murmura l'immortel.

«Oui, mais rien n'est encore gagné. Je dois encore contacter les autre créatures magiques avant qu'elles ne tombent entre les mains des sorciers» soupira l'ancien Gryffondor.

«Je vais demander à mes compagnons de faire passer le mot sur ta présence à nos semblable, quelque chose me dit que les choses vont peut-être changer» déclara Valcan.

«Tu le pense vraiment?» s'enquit Espérance.

«Bien sur, un seul regard de ta part, et le monde tombera à nos pieds» murmura t-il «Par ailleurs ne m'avais-tu pas promis quelque chose juste avant notre arrivé ici?»

«Ah bon tu es sur?» s'étonna faussement le plus jeune, joueur «Je ne me rappel de rien pourtant»

Valcan grogna avant de prendre la main du sorcier pour la poser sur son érection prisonnière du tissus de son pantalon «Je n'ai pas put me calmer durant toute ta discussion avec l'ancêtre, sait-tu à quel point tu as été bandant tout à l'heure, je n'avait qu'une envie, te prendre à même le sol. Et je pense que mes compagnons aussi, se serait intéressant à tenter tu ne crois pas?»

Le sorcier sentit son corps s'embraser au son de ses paroles, et ne put s'empêcher de frotter l'érection du plus vieux avec enthousiasme. Le vampire grogna, et le plus jeune sentit ses canines s'allonger «Je te conseille d'arrêté si tu ne veux pas que je te prenne devant le château, je suis sur que serait un spectacle intéressant»

«Valcan» s'étrangla Espérance «Emmène nous ailleurs, maintenant!»

Son futur amant ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, une nouvelle fois la sensation désagréable de parcourir plusieurs kilomètre à toute allure se fit ressentir, avant que le sorcier ne se fasse allongé dans l'herbe fraîche, un vampire excité le surplombant.

«J'espère pour toi que tu es en forme, car tu ne partira qu'à l'aube» grogna l'être de la nuit, avant d'envoyer valser le haut du plus jeune. Il s'attaqua en suite à ses tétons, faisant trembler le sorcier à la sensation des crocs aiguisé maltraitant sa chair, faisant glisser avec amusement, sa langue taquine sur leur ventre plat d'Espérance. Le rendant fou de désir, par ses caresses aussi brûlante qu'éphémère.

«Valcan» haleta ce dernier enlevant tant bien que mal la chemise de son partenaire, se souciant peu de l'endroit ou le suceur de sang l'avait emmené «Arrête avec ça et prend moi maintenant!» siffla t-il impatient. Peut lui importait de prendre son temps en préliminaire, cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait eu de relation sexuelle pour qu'il puisse attendre davantage.

Les yeux rouge du vampire luisirent d'anticipation, avant qu'il ne dévêtisse complètement le jeune homme ainsi que lui même, jetant leur vêtement sans plus de cérémonie. Il empoigna férocement l'érection du plus jeune, qui couina de bonheur à la sensation des va et vient plus que rapide que lui dispensait la main si fraîche sur son sexe. Le plus âgé observa ensuite l'entre de toute les convoitise, se léchant les lèvres avec envie.

«Ah Val-Valcan!» s'étrangla le jeune homme, le vampire branlant vigoureusement son érection quitte à lui faire mal, tendit que sa langue s'occupait avec délectation d'humidifier son entrée. Des larmes de plaisir coulèrent des yeux du plus jeune, avant de se faire lécher par une langue gourmande et impatiente. Espérance la captura entre ses lèvres, embrassant avec envie la bouche de son partenaire au goût de sang, jouant avec les crocs effilés de son compagnon, faisant grogner celui-ci, qui rentra deux doigts dans son intimité sans prévenir.

«Ah!» cria le jeune homme «Oui plus, met en plus!» cria t-il allant avec bonheur à la rencontre des doigts délicats de son partenaire, avant que ses lèvres ne se fassent happer par celle du vampire. Sentant le jouissance venir, l'ancien Gryffondor inversa leur position ne voulant pas venir de cette façon. Surplombant l'être immortel à son tour, il entreprit de l'embrasser passionnément avant de prendre son érection en main «Si tu savais Valcan, j'ai tellement envie que tu me prenne, mon cul brûle d'impatience d'être remplis»

Les mains du plus âgé agrippèrent sa taille avec force, avant que le jeune homme ne les chassent pour descendre sa bouche bien plus bas, passant délicatement sur le ventre plat, avant d'arriver à l'endroit qui l'intéressait. Avec envie, il lécha sur toute la longueur le sexe imposant du vampire, faisant grogner celui-ci de plaisir.

Décidant de s'amuser un peu, Espérance suçota le gland et aspira un grand coup la verge de son amant avant de se retirer. Il sentit les mains froide sur sa tête lui demandant de reprendre son activité précédente, mais le jeune homme dévia de sa trajectoire pour aller sucer les bourses de son compagnon avec application. Sentant ce dernier s'impatienter, le sorcier engloutit finalement sans prévenir le sexe de son amant, recouvrant la base de sa main, et commença de long mouvement de va et vient. Il alterna entre de gestes doux et violent, changeant de rythme à sa guise. Éraflant délicatement le gland sous ses dents sans toutefois créer de la douleur. Merlin il prenait son pied.

Sentant finalement le plus âgé au bord de la jouissance, il arrêta son délicieux traitement.

«Je te préviens Espérance» grogna Valcan «Si tu ne reprend pas ce que tu était en train de faire-ha!» haleta le vampire.

Sans prévenir, le sorcier s'était empalé sur sa verge, son magnifique et ferme postérieur venant frapper ses bourses. Le plus jeune commença à bouger, doucement puis de plus en plus violemment, comme un possédé «Ah! Oui Valcan! Han!»

Le vampire gronda avant d'agripper durement les hanches de la divine créature qui le surplombait le faisant venir plus rapidement sur sa verge «Oui, oui plus vite!» cria Espérance avant que Valcan n'inverse leur position, mettant les genoux du plus jeune sur ses épaules pour le prendre durement. Le sorcier n'en pouvait plus, il sentait la jouissance l'envahir rapidement, son compagnon le prenait durement, bestialement, comme il aimait l'être. Toute ces sensations qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis si longtemps lui montaient à la tête, faisant trembler son corps de manière incontrôlable. Dans un cris salvateur il se libéra avec bonheur, plus que satisfait. Seulement, ça ne s'arrête pas là, le vampire était encore en lui, et continuait sans relâche à lui défoncer le cul.

«Déjà fatigué trésor» haleta celui-ci «Mais nous ne faisons que commencer»

Sans prévenir, il retourna Espérance pour le mettre à quatre patte. Ce dernier peinait à reprendre sa respiration, son compagnon était décidément très endurant, ses coups de reins étaient long et dur. Il le prenait, avec ardeur sortant presque complètement son sexe de son intimité, avant d'y revenir puissamment, lui faisant perdre la tête.

«Ah!» s'écria soudain le plus jeune, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, le vampire l'avait mordu dans le cou, au même moment ou son érection heurtait avec puissance sa prostate «Ah! Oui Valcan, oui! Plus fort! Baise moi!» hurla le voyageur du futur comme devenu fou.

La sensation de la morsure était incomparable, c'était comme si de la lave en fusion coulait dans ses veines accentuant ses sensations comme s'il avait été drogué à l'aphrodisiaque, rendant toute pensées incohérente pour ne laisser place qu'à une seule chose, le plaisir. Criant à en perdre la voix, Espérance jouit une nouvelle fois, tendis que son compagnon se libérait en lui.

Fatigué, le sorcier s'endormit d'un seul coup. Il se réveilla le lendemain matin allongé sous un arbre de ce qui semblait être une vaste prairie. Le vampire n'était nul part en vu, logique alors que le soleil brillait fortement dans le ciel. Péniblement, le voyageur du futur se redressa, avec un mal de rein des plus coriace. Cela dit au vu de la fougue qu'avait eut son amant cette nuit, c'était tout à fait compréhensible. Enlevant sa cape qui avait été placé sur lui comme une couverture, Espérance s'habilla, ses vêtements proprement plié à côté de lui. Au moins Valcan était prévoyant.

Le jeune homme finit par rentrer chez lui, dépité de ne pas avoir de potion contre la douleur en stock, c'était une erreur de débutant qu'il allait devoir corriger. Demain il se rendrait dans la boutique de potion de Pré-au-Lard, pour l'instant il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Il avait dormit une grande partie de la journée et se sentait encore un peu apathique du à la prise de sang du vampire. L'ancien Gryffondor mangea rapidement un morceau, avant de se préparer pour aller à son travail.

La nuit fut épuisante, d'horrible courbatures l'empêchait de se pencher et de s'asseoir correctement. Il réussit tout de même à finir son service, sous le regard curieux de John. C'est avec délice qu'il s'endormit ce soir là, une fois sa nuit de travail finit, complètement épuisé.

C'est toute fois des plus reposé qu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin. Compte tenu de la position du soleil, il n'avait pas dormit bien longtemps, quelque heures tout au plus. Néanmoins il se sentait reposé comme jamais. De bonne humeur, il se prépara pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard, acheter des potions de soins. Il en aurait besoin en cas de départ précipité ou de n'importe quel autre urgence, après tout, la guerre régnait dans cette époque également. Il dévalisa le magasin sous le regard étonné du vendeur, prenant de tout pour être sur d'être prêt dans n'importe quel situation.

C'est en sortant de la boutique, qu'il remarqua que le petit village était beaucoup plus fréquenté que d'habitude, en voyant l'âge des nouveaux consommateurs, l'ancien Gryffondor comprit. Le voyageur du futur venait malencontreusement faire ses emplettes le jour de sortie des étudiants de Poudlard. Se drapant de sa cape, le jeune homme entreprit de quitter le village, n'aimant vraiment pas toute cette foule des plus joyeuse. Lorsque soudainement une explosion retentit, suivit d'une autre, et encore une autre. La foule commença à paniquer alors que tout le monde couraient dans tout les sens, se bousculant à qui mieux mieux.

Esquissant un sourire froid, Espérance se percha sur un toit pour admirer le spectacle son sac toujours sur l'épaule remplit de potions, songeant que peut-être cette journée ne serait pas aussi ennuyeuse que cela. La suite lui donna raison. Peu à peu, une masse de silhouettes noir encapuchonné envahit le village, lançant des sort sur la foule. Des rire gras retentirent, par dessus les cris de panique, visiblement les mangemorts s'amusaient bien. Ils n'y allaient pas de main morte non plus d'ailleurs. L'un d'entre venait de jeter un sortilège explosif sur un groupe d'adultes qui avaient voulut se défendre. Résultat, des corps éparpillés, et des images pas très belle à voir.

Espérance rit follement, oh oui comme il aimait cette atmosphère de panique et de désespoir, le chaos que pouvait engendrer les humains entre eux était stupéfiant. Se délectant du spectacle, le jeune homme fût encore plus captivé à l'arriver des membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui luttaient férocement pour protéger les étudiants et les villageois. Les combats faisaient rage dans le village sorcier, les jets de lumière de toute les couleurs se croisant et se heurtant sans cesse. Si l'on occultait le carnage en contrebat, la scène avait quelque chose de beau, et Espérance n'avait aucun mal à le percevoir.

Soudain la tension monta d'un cran à l'arriver des Aurors, Maugrey Fol œil à leur tête. Les mangemorts perdirent peu à peu du terrain, submergés par le nombre croissant d'ennemis. Lorsque soudain les assaillant des mangemorts se firent mettre hors jeu par une puissante vague de magie, qui expulsa les sorciers de la lumière manu militari le plus loin possible.

Un soudain silence à couper au couteau s'installa dans le village, avant que les cris de joie des mangemorts ne retentisse devant l'apparition de leur maître.

Dévoré de curiosité, Espérance se pencha le plus possible du haut du toit ou il était assis, qui avait heureusement été épargné de la destruction par les mangemorts. Avec avidité, il essaya de repérer son plus fidèle ennemi, bien qu'il ne le soit pas encore dans cette époque. Et il était là, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vivant en plein milieux de ses combattants, sa magie tourbillonnant telle un halo de puissance sauvage et destructrice autour de lui.

Le voyageur du futur frissonna en sentant la magie malsaine du mage lui effleurer la peau, Merlin que ce sorcier avait la classe, en plus d'être beau à damner un saint. En effet, il ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'estraz d'humain qu'il avait connu en temps que Harry Potter. Le Lord Voldemort qui était présent aujourd'hui, avait les trait similaire à l'horcruxe présent dans le journal intime, que le jeune homme avait détruit lors de sa deuxième année d'étude. A cela prêt, que ses trait à lui était plus mature, plus virile. Ses joues notamment était plus creuse qu'à l'époque, et son allure plus squelettique. L'homme avait sans aucun doute déjà créé plusieurs horcruxes, et cela se voyait à son apparence, et sûrement même à sa santé mentale. Non pas qu'Espérance soit beaucoup mieux lotit de ce côté là. De là où il était, le voyageur du futur ne parvenait pas à distinguer ses yeux, mais nul doute que ceux-ci avaient déjà perdu leur couleur d'origine pour devenir d'un carmin des plus saisissant.

Sans sembler perturbé le moins du monde par le carnage qui lui faisait face, le Seigneur des Ténèbres brandit sa baguette, et entreprit de tuer le plus de sorciers possible, faisant recommencer les combat de plus belle. Quand soudain, un éclair de lumière aveuglant envahit le ciel, immobilisant plusieurs mangemorts à la suite. Albus Dumbledore fit une arrivée remarqué sur le champ de bataille qu'était devenus le mythique village sorcier.

Sans plus attendre les deux puissant sorciers se mirent face à face, la foule de combattants s'écartant prudemment de leur chef respectif, tout en continuant de se battre avec acharnement.

L'ancien professeur et l'ancien étudiant se dévisagèrent froidement, leur main fermement serré autour de leur baguette magique, attendant un seul moment d'hésitation de leur adversaire pour attaquer.

«Pourquoi être venu Tom?» demanda le directeur de Poudlard «Pourquoi vouloir détruire la vie de tant d'innocent?»

«Mes raisons ne regarde que moi vieux fou, bientôt tu n'aura plus à te soucier de ses pauvre innocent comme tu le dis» ricana le Lord sombre, un rictus déforment méchamment ton visage «Oui très bientôt, ton cadavre sera à mes pieds tendis que tout t'es petit chiens fidèle mourront sous ma baguette. Plus personne ne pourra m'arrêter, je gouvernerais le monde sorcier, et tous s'agenouilleront devant ma puissance!»

Riddle eut tout juste le temps de finir sa phrase, avant qu'un éclair dorée ne l'attaque, s'écrasant sur son bouclier informulé d'un son grave.

Le combat commença, il fut aussi spectaculaire que celui du Ministère de la Magie pendant la cinquième année d'étude d'Espérance. Tout y passa sort formulé comme informulé, magie noire comme magie blanche, explosions de couleur comme forme animale gigantesque pour attaquer l'adversaire. L'ancien Gryffondor fut soufflé par le niveau d'expertise des deux mages, il en regrettait presque de ne pas avoir de sucrerie à porté de main à grignoter à cet instant.

Dumbledore et Voldemort s'arrêtèrent finalement, se jugeant l'un et l'autre du regard, tandis que les cris de souffrances et d'agonies de leur partisans respectif, résonnaient à leurs oreilles.

«Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous arrêter maintenant tout de même, je veux voir la suite moi!» retentit une voix proche des deux mages.

Surprit, les deux sorciers relèvent la tête d'un belle ensemble, se quittant des yeux quelques secondes pour voir qui était l'idiot qui les avaient dérangés en plein combat. Avec surprise, ils virent un jeune homme assis tranquillement sur le toit d'un quelconque magasin, les observant avec intérêt de ses yeux vert poison brillant de folie contenu. Il était vêtu d'un ensemble noir, qui passait facilement inaperçue, sa baguette magique à peine tenu entre ses main, un sac d'apparence modeste posé négligemment à côté de lui. Il leur sourit joyeusement, complètement à l'aise dans cet instant chaotique.

«Qui êtes vous?» demanda Dumbledore, jetant tout de même des regards prudent en direction de son adversaire.

«Moi?» fit semblant de s'étonner le plus jeune «Je m'appel Espérance, mais n'ayez crainte, je ne suis qu'un simple spectateur... Pour le moment» susurra malicieusement le voyageur du futur, son sourire s'agrandissant, devant l'incompréhension et la méfiance des deux mages, c'est qu'ils lui avaient vraiment manqué tout de même.

Le directeur de Poudlard fronça les sourcils, de même que Voldemort dont l'emprise sur sa baguette magique n'avait pas diminué, le mage noir semblait se demander s'il devait l'éliminer maintenant ou plus tard. Finalement c'est Dumbledore qui reprit la parole «Votre visage me dis quelque chose, vous êtes le sorcier qui à terrassé le groupe de mangemorts qui avaient détruit un village moldus en bordure de montagne il y a peu n'est-ce pas?»

«Cela se pourrait bien effectivement» rétorqua Espérance, intérieurement plus que ravie de la tournure de la conversation.

« _Avada Kedavra!_ » hurla le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sa baguette pointé en direction de l'ancien Gryffondor, qui n'évita le sortilège mortel que de peu.

«Eh oh doucement, vous avez faillit me tuer je vous signale!» s'indigna le voyageur du futur, sans sembler réaliser la situation dans laquelle il était.

«Tu es le misérable sorcier qui à vaincus mes mangemorts, _endoloris_!» siffla Voldemort fou de rage.

Espérance se décala prestement, laissant le sortilège de torture atterrir pile à l'endroit où il était assis quelques secondes plus tôt, faisant voler plusieurs tuiles du toit en éclats.

«Franchement, c'est vos partisans qui m'ont attaqués en premier, moi je ne faisait que passer. Et puis s'en vouloir vous offenser, leur niveau de combat était assez médiocre» le jeune homme dû une nouvelle fois esquiver les sortilèges de mort et de torture qui pleuvaient sur lui, changeant même de toit pour plus de sûreté.

Mais contre tout attente, Dumbledore empêcha habilement le Seigneur des Ténèbres de lui envoyer d'autre malédictions. Le mage blanc se positionnant devant son ennemi, faisant un barrage de son corps pour l'empêcher d'atteindre le jeune homme.

«Laisse donc ce jeune garçon tranquille Tom, le sang d'êtres innocents a déjà bien trop coulé» déclara le directeur de Poudlard.

«Je suis d'accord avec vous professeur» intervint Espérance adossé à une cheminée le plus naturellement du monde «Cela étant n'espérer pas me protéger pour gagner mon soutient par la suite, je ne rejoindrais pas votre camp. N'y celui de votre ennemi d'ailleurs»

«Alors que fait tu donc ici sale vermine!» cracha le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

«Eh bien puisque vous me posez la question, j'étais venu faire quelques achats, avant que vos mangemorts ne viennent semer la pagaille. Cela dit je ne m'en plein pas, le spectacle à été je dois l'avouer, des plus divertissant» sourit son interlocuteur.

«Vous osez appeler tout ceci un spectacle divertissant!» gronda Dumbledore, son petit air de grand-père bienveillant définitivement partit.

«Pour tout vous dire, je m'ennuie vraiment, et le fait que vous massacriez des moldus en masse, ou que vous vous entre-tuez entre vous m'indiffère totalement. Je suis seulement resté par curiosité, n'attendez aucune aide de ma part si cela était votre espoir» trancha le voyageur du futur, ayant retrouvé son apparence calme et neutre qui avait déjà effrayé les mangemorts.

Dumbledore parut désappointé, tandis que le mage noir le fixait de son regard intense essayant de percer sans succès ses barrière d'occlumencie. Cela faisait un moment que le plus jeune avait perfectionné ses barrière mental, grâce notamment à l'aide des vampires de son ancienne époque, qui avaient été de bien meilleures professeurs que Snape, la guerre obligeant les quelques survivants à mettre leur rancœur de côté pour s'entraider. L'ancien Gryffondor adressa un sourire malicieux au Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de le repousser sèchement, provoquant une grimace au puissant sorcier devant la force de sa magie.

«Pour qui travaille-tu?!» reprit le Lord sombre s'en se démonter, ses yeux rouges brillant de fureur, promesse de mille torture à venir pour l'insolent sorcier en face de lui.

«Les personnes pour qui je travaille, et bien disons que vous ne tarderez sans doute pas à le savoir. Comprenez bien, que je suis neutre dans cette guerre, et que je n'en est strictement rien à faire de vos petit conflits stupide» déclara le voyageur du futur d'une voix sans timbre «Néanmoins, les personnes que je représente ne seront peut-être pas de mon avis et voudront certainement rejoindre l'un de vos camp. Aussi, je ne doute pas que nous nous reverrons bientôt» et après une petite révérence, et un bref clin d'œil, Espérance transplana, évitant de justesse les sortilèges que Dumbledore et Voldemort lui avaient lancés dans un dernier espoir de le retenir. Espoir des plus futile, puisque le jeune homme se retrouva à observer à proximité de sa grotte, l'état déplorable dans lequel était le village sorcier en contrebas. Nul doute que la _Gazette du Sorcier_ publierait le lendemain un article de l'attaque, ainsi que le nombre des victimes.

Néanmoins, Espérance était heureux, ce qui ne lui était pas vraiment arrivé depuis un petit moment maintenant. Revoir les deux puissant sorciers lui avait fait un bien immense, bien loin de la froide indifférence que les mangemorts de Voldemort, pour ceux qu'il avait reconnus, ou les alliés de Dumbledore lui avaient fait connaître. Bon sang, il avait même crut apercevoir son ancien parrain Sirius dans la foule d'Auror venu prêter main forte Mais n'avait rien ressentit d'extraordinaire à son égard à sa plus grande stupeur. Peut-être l'ancien Gryffondor s'était-il trop détaché du monde sorcier, ou avait été trop déçu par lui pour être touché de revoir certain visage familier.

Cela était même un bon point pour lui, car si le jeune homme devait croiser dans l'avenir ses anciens parents ou d'autres personnes qui lui avaient-été cher, il ne serait pas trop désappointé, de même qu'il ne serait pas si triste ou touché que cela si ceux-ci venaient à mourir. Dans un sens, son indifférence à toute épreuve, lui faisait quelque peu peur, peut-être était-il devenu un monstre incapable de ressentir quelque chose pour ces sorcières et sorciers qu'il avait connu. Un comble, sachant que c'est ainsi que tout le monde le surnommait à une époque.

Étrangement, seul Dumbledore et Voldemort, ainsi bien sur que les créatures magiques, arrivaient à faire naître en lui d'autre sentiments qu'un désintérêt profond. Mais maintenant, le sort était jeté. Les deux chef des différents camps, connaissaient dorénavant réellement son visage et son nom. Bientôt, il l'espérait, les créatures magiques qu'il avait déjà contacté allaient faire appel à lui pour négocier leur participation à la guerre, si participation il y avait, auprès des deux puissants mages. Autant dire qu'Espérance avait hâte que cela ne commence. Ainsi il pourrait s'amuser à jouer avec Voldemort et Dumbledore, tout en assumant un rôle important pendant la guerre s'en s'investir lui-même complètement. Oh oui, les choses allaient devenir follement intéressantes d'ici peu.

 **Fin du chapitre 02**

 **Chapitre non corrigé**

 **Alala, je ne sais pas vous, mais j'adore ce chapitre, j'ai bossée comme une folle, surtout sur le lemon que je voulais assez détaillé. A ce propos, si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous en avez pensé(e)s, cela m'aiderais beaucoup pour la suite^^. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas choqué(e)s, comme je l'ai déjà dit, et que je le répéterait certainement, Espérance est à moitié fou, son comportement est illogique et instable. S'il a envie soudainement tuer et torturer des moldus il le fera, s'il a envie de se promener entièrement nue au Ministère de la Magie, il le fera. Il n'a pas de limite, gardez le à l'esprit, car son comportement ne risque pas de s'arranger^^.**

 **A la prochaine pour le chapitre 03^^.**


	3. Chapitre 03

**Bonjour à tous, voici un tout nouveau chapitre de _Espérance_. J'ai été très étonnée du nombres de commentaires positifs pour cette fiction. Je ne pensais pas quelle serait si bien accueillit. Quoique, le lemon y est peut-être pour quelque chose^^. Quoiqu'il en soit garder à l'esprit que cette fiction est classé M, mais pas seulement pour ses scènes de sexes, il y a aussi de la violence compte tenu de la folie d'Espérance. Bref je suis en se moment même en train d'écrire le chapitre 05 est autant vous dire que si vous avez aimé le chapitre 02, alors vous aller adorer le chapitre 05!**

 **Je déclare ouverte la foire aux reviews:**

 **Hadsher: Merci beaucoup, cela me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que tu adores cette fic. Ouf je n'ai pas raté mon lemon, honnêtement c'est ce qui ma pris le plus de temps à écrire! Je te laisse lire la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise^^.**

 **Angelyoru: Merci beaucoup, j'avoue qu'avoir un perso tel qu'Espérance n'est vraiment pas courant, c'est pour cela que j'avais vraiment envie de le créer. Merci beaucoup pour le lemon, je sens que le chapitre 05 va te plaire. Bien qu'il faut que je le finisse tout d'abord^^. Voici le chapitre 03, bonne lecture.**

 **Elendil: Merci^^. Et bien justement voici la suite, bonne lecture. **

**yaoii: Lol c'était juste un exemple même si se serait très drôle! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Espérance n'a aucune limite! **

**Mama-Milie: Merci à toi de suivre ma fiction, et bonne lecture!**

 **TeZuKa j: Merci à toi pour t'es encouragements, je te souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Espérance**

 **Chapitre 03:**

 **C** ette journée s'annonçait extrêmement amusante pour Espérance. Les centaures, avaient demandés sont aide pour aller négocier leur soutient auprès des deux camps sorciers. Ceux-ci avaient tout d'abord présentés une liste d'exigence à faire connaître à Dumbledore et à Voldemort, si les deux mages voulaient compter sur leur possible soutient pendant cette guerre.

C'était une occasion en or pour le voyageur du futur, il allait enfin pouvoir se rendre utile pour les bonnes personnes, tout en ne s'impliquant pas de trop. Néanmoins, son rôle avait tout de même des risques. Car s'il pouvait envisager une discussion sérieuse avec Dumbledore, Voldemort serait une autre paire de manche. Il allait devoir exposer les requêtes de ses amis centaures et revenir en un seul morceau, challenge intéressant.

Il allait également peut-être devoir demander un nouveau jour de congé à John. En prenant un travail, Espérance n'avait pas vraiment réalisé que sa position de porte parole des créatures magiques lui prendrait autant de temps, mais bon, si son patron voulait qu'il reste travailler pour lui, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de lui donner un autre jour de congé. Après tout, depuis que le jeune sorcier était à son service, il pouvait désormais accordé plus de temps à sa passion, la conception de nouveau cocktail, d'autant plus que depuis l'arrivé de son jeune employé, sa clientèle semblait avoir légèrement augmenter. C'était un argument de choc pour que le barman le garde auprès de lui, et l'ancien Gryffondor abusait de cette faiblesse comme il le voulait.

Pour le moment il devait se tenir prêt à rencontrer Dumbledore, il était le premier avec qui les centaures avaient voulu négocier. Il avait rendez-vous avec le vieux directeur, d'ici peu dans son école pour lui exposer les demandes des centaures. Par la suite les deux sorciers devraient débattre sur celles-ci, et si Voldemort acceptait d'honorer bien plus de demande que Dumbledore, alors les centaures rejoindront le Seigneurs des Ténèbres.

Mais pour le moment rien n'était encore fait, les centaures avaient déclarés au mangemorts et au membres de l'Ordre du Phénix venu les recruter, que leur porte parole viendrait bientôt les entretenir sur une possible alliance. Sans bien sur précisé qui tiendrait ce rôle. Nul doute que Dumby et Voldy allaient avoir un choc en le voyant. Espérance ricana tout seul, sous le regard interrogateur des passant de Pré-au-Lard, qu'il traversait en direction de l'école de Poudlard.

Franchement, Dumbledore n'avait pas idée de convenir de leur rendez-vous dans cette école. Et s'il avait été un fou sanguinaire alors, il aurait peut-être put tuer plusieurs élèves. Bon d'accord, il était un fou, à tendance légèrement sanguinaire, vraiment un tout petit peu, mais bon il n'avait aucune envie de tuer des étudiants. Se serait ennuyeux aux possible les gosses ne sauraient même pas se défendre, non, bien trop facile. Enfin bref il s'égarait, tout cela pour dire que Dumby ne devait vraiment pas être sain d'esprit pour lui donner rendez-vous à Poudlard. Quoique le directeur voulait peut-être bénéficié de l'aubaine des barrière anti-transplanage du château au cas où, et puis, le vieux sorcier s'attendait certainement à voir un centaure débarquer, et pas un sorcier potentiellement dangereux.

Oui décidément, cette journée s'annonçait magnifique. Le voyageur du futur arriva finalement au abord de Poudlard, proche du portail d'entrée. Comme toujours, il prit le temps de contempler ce qui avait été pour lui sa toute première maison, et qui l'était toujours d'ailleurs. Certaine chose ne changeait jamais, comme le sentiment de plénitude que lui apportait toujours le château, peut importe toute les mésaventures qu'il avait put y vivre durant sa scolarité, l'école restait son foyer.

Espérance patienta quelques instants, qui passèrent néanmoins bien vite, perdu qu'il était dans la contemplation du château, l'un des seul lieux sorciers qui avaient été épargné dans son époque. Enfin, une grande silhouette s'approcha jusqu'à lui.

«Bonjour» retentit une voix bourru «Je peut vous aider?»

Les yeux dans le vague, ses pensées toujours opposées à l'extrême, l'ancien Gryffondor mis un certain temps avant de reconnaître Hagrid. C'était tout de même étrange de revoir l'homme après tout ce temps, sans que celui-ci n'est la moindre cicatrices de guerre.

Avec une indifférence qui ne le perturba point, c'était devenu quelque chose de courant depuis son arrivé dans le passé, le sorcier salua d'un bref signe de tête le demi-géant «J'ai rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore»

«Ah bon?» marmonna l'homme gêné «Bah c'est pas contre vous, mais le professeur Dumbledore attend déjà un rendez-vous. Vous vous êtes peut-être trompé de jour»

«Je suis le rendez-vous de Dumbledore» claqua Espérance d'une voix sèche, faisant ainsi comprendre à son interlocuteur, que sa patience avait des limites, assez réduite tout de même.

«Je suis désolé d'insister monsieur, mais je suis sur que le professeur Dumbledore n'attend pas quelqu'un comme vous mais plutôt un membre d'une autre espèce» continua le garde chasse, apparemment inconscient de l'humeur plus que changeante du nouveau venu.

«Écoutez-moi, espèce d'imbécile incompétent, je suis la personne envoyé par les centaures. Alors je vous prierez de bouger votre gros derrière, et dans informer des personnes un minimum compétentes ici que je puisse entrée. A moins bien sur, qu'une alliance avec les centaures ne vous intéresse finalement pas» répliqua Harry qui, s'il n'y avait pas eu les barrières de protections, aurait déjà envoyé quelques maléfices assez douloureux au demi-géant. Peu importe qu'il est été un ami pour lui dans son passé, ce n'était pas le cas ici. Espérance avait définitivement tourné la page, et n'hésiterais pas à se servir de sa baguette contre des personnes qu'il avait connus, quelles est été amies ou ennemies.

Le grand homme perdu sa mine bienveillante, et partit en direction du château, non sans lancer des regard suspicieux derrière lui, en direction du jeune homme.

Espérance patienta encore, reconsidérant peu à peu l'idée de ne pas créer un petit massacre, juste un petit minuscule, histoire de chasser son ennuie quasis permanent. Finalement une silhouette, qu'il reconnu comme le professeur McGonagall, se rapprocha du portail.

«Vous êtes bien le porte parole des centaures?» demanda t-elle de sa mine sévère qui ne la quittait pratiquement jamais.

«C'est bien moi, et il serait temps que quelqu'un sans rende compte avant que toute espoir d'alliance futur ne devienne impossible» claqua l'ancien Gryffondor, ses yeux vide de toute émotions, se braquant sur ceux du professeur. La faisant rencontrer son regard émeraude, consumé peu à peu par la folie.

«Bien» acquiesça t-elle sèchement «Suivez-moi, le directeur vas vous recevoir»

Sans une nouvelle parole, elle fit un geste en direction du portail, qui s'ouvrit enfin pour le laisser entrée.

Le voyageur du futur, suivit calmement la sorcière au travers des couloirs du château, très heureux de le retrouver aussi vivant que dans sa jeunesse. D'ailleurs, Poudlard avait l'air d'aimée sa visite, c'était comme si la magie de l'école l'entourait délicatement dans une douce caresse pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Un coup de son esprit tordu, ou bien la réalité? Espérance n'en avait aucune idée, et pour être honnête, il sans fichait complètement. Seul comptait cette délicieuse sensation de revenir à la maison.

Le professeur McGonagall se stoppa finalement devant une tapisserie d'un couloir quelconque, auquel le jeune homme n'avait jamais trop fait attention du temps de sa scolarité, à moins tout simplement que la tapisserie est disparu du temps de son ancienne époque. L'enseignante murmura un mot de passe que le jeune homme n'entendit pas, avant de toquer sur la tapisserie une série de coup bien précis. L'endroit où il avait été emmené tenait donc vraiment à rester discret et hors d'atteinte, d'où la double protections pour entrée. Ingénieux, cela empêchait également que des élèves puissent y accéder par mégarde.

Contrairement à ce que l'ancien Gryffondor aurait put s'attendre, ce ne fut pas le directeur qui l'accueillit pour converser plaisamment, mais une bonne douzaine de baguettes pointées dans sa direction, toute tenue fermement par des membre de l'Ordre du Phénix au visage fermé. La tapisserie se referma doucement derrière lui, dans un silence de mort.

«Et bien, quel accueil chaleureux. Je dois dire que cela faisait longtemps que je n'avait pas été reçu aussi plaisamment» déclara le voyageur du futur, une ombre de sourire au coin des lèvres.

«Que venez-vous faire ici?» retentit la voix de Dumbledore, qui était bien présent au fond de la salle, sa baguette abaissée, mais restant tout de même sur le qui-vive.

«Je viens négocier avec vous une possible alliance avec les centaures bien sur» répondit aimablement le jeune homme, ne se souciant absolument pas des regards hostiles dont-il faisait l'objet.

Son caractère quelque peu lunatique sembla en étonné plus d'un, mais les membres du camp de Dumbledore ne faiblirent pas «Ne nous prend pas pour des imbéciles» grogna Maugrey Fol Oeil «Je t'es vue menacer une bonne douzaine de mangemorts de ta baguette. Et également pendant la bataille de Pré-au-Lard, et tu n'a aidé personne!»

«Et pourquoi aurais-je aidé quelqu'un?» demanda Espérance confus «Ce n'est pas ma guerre, vous pouvez tous mourir, je n'en est rien à faire»

Un homme qu'il reconnu comme Sirius marcha à grand pas vers lui, vite suivis de Maugrey, dans l'intention évidente de lui faire regretter ses paroles.

«Messieurs s'il vous plaît!» coupa fermement Dumbledore «La violence n'est pas une solution, il n'y en a nul besoin ici!»

Sirius renifla peu convaincus.

«Ça alors, vous ressemblez vraiment à un jeune mangemort que j'ai menacé la dernière fois» songea à voix haute le le voyageur du futur, s'amusant comme un fou «Même s'il sans est sortit vivant, il était tout de même en piteux état maintenant que j'y pense»

«Regulus?» demanda son ancien parrain, une lueur indéfinissable dans le regard «Peu m'importe le sort de ce traître adorateur de magie noire!» cracha t-il soudainement, comme s'il voulait se justifier «Je n'en est strictement rien à faire, il à choisi sa voie!»

«Voilà qui est parfait» coupa joyeusement l'ancien Gryffondor «Comme ça lorsque j'irais voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je n'hésiterais pas à le tuer s'il m'attaque encore. Quoique je comptais le faire de toute façon» continua t-il imperturbable.

Sirius allait répliquer hargneusement, avant que la voix du directeur de Poudlard ne retentisse de nouveau «Assez messieurs, il me semble que nous somme ici pour trouver un accord»

«Mais enfin Albus!» intervint McGonagall, toujours dans le dos d'Espérance pour empêcher une quelconque fuite de sa part «Vous savez bien que jamais les centaures n'enverraient ce jeune homme négocier, ils détestent viscéralement les sorciers!»

«C'est vrai Minerva, néanmoins je suis curieux d'entendre ce que notre invité a, à nous dire» répondit Dumbledore, indiquant à l'ancien Gryffondor de s'asseoir sur une chaise présente le long d'une grande table.

«Je proteste Albus!» s'exclama Maugrey «Cet intrus vient de dire qu'il allait rejoindre Vous-Savez-Qui!»

«C'est en effet ce que je viens de dire» trancha Espérance d'une voix froide «Que vous le croyiez ou non, les centaures mon bien envoyés négocier leur possible participation à la guerre. Seulement, peut convaincus qu'ils sont par les fausses promesses des sorciers, ils m'ont remis une liste de clause à exaucer pour consentir à une alliance. Je suis venue aujourd'hui la soumettre au professeur Dumbledore, mais cela va sans dire, que je vais également la soumettre au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce sera celui qui consentiras à accepter le plus de demande, qui pourra espérer une alliance avec le peuple des centaures. Ce sont là leurs conditions, je ne suis que l'intermédiaire»

«Impossible!» protesta Maugrey.

«Libre à vous de croire cela» reprit le voyageur du futur d'une voix neutre, les yeux vides «Mais y croyiez-vous au point de laisser passer une possible alliance avec les centaures?»

L'Auror fulmina.

«Il me semble monsieur Espérance, que lors de notre brève rencontre, vous avez laissez entendre que vous travaillez pour des personnes susceptibles de participer à cette guerre. Dois-je en conclure que vous parliez des créatures magiques?» demanda Dumbledore, s'asseyant lui même sur une chaise, croisant les doigts sous son menton, fixant ses yeux bleu sans aucune crainte dans ceux vert poison du jeune homme.

«Cela pourrait effectivement être le cas» répondit le voyageur du futur «Mais si je suis ici, c'est avant tout pour tenter de trouver un accord. Voici donc la liste des souhaits émis par les centaures au vu de leur possible participation à votre conflit»

Il fit glisser une feuille de parchemin sur la table, jusqu'au directeur, qui sans empara avec précaution, avant de redresser ses lunette en demi-lune sur son nez et de commencer à lire. Pendant ce temps, Espérance laissa son regard dériver sur les sorciers présents. Dire qu'il pensait discuter avec le directeur seul à seul. Visiblement, Hagrid les avait prévenu de son arrivé, et si le jeune homme doutait réellement que le demi-géant l'ai déjà croisé, un petit tour dans l'esprit du garde chasse pour analyser son souvenir, et le tour était joué. Dumbledore avait ainsi eu le temps de prévenir ses petits chiens fidèle de son arrivé, alors qu'il était escorté du professeur McGonagall.

Assez intelligent de sa part, néanmoins il y avait tout de même des failles. Maintenant il savait que le siège de l'Ordre du Phénix se trouvait à Poudlard, ainsi que le visage de certain membre. Comme celui de Sirius, Maugrey, Remus qui était dans un coin, McGonagall bien sur, ainsi que les frère Prewett et Dedalus Dingle. Mais bon il n'allait pas tous les citer non plus, sachant que la plupart il les connaissaient déjà à son époque. Mais ça bien sur tout le monde l'ignorait.

Dumbledore se redressa finalement, ayant finit sa lecture «Il y a beaucoup de clause» énonça t-il.

«C'est là ce qu'ont décidés les centaures, à vous de vous y plier si vous voulez avoir une chance d'obtenir leur soutient» répondit nonchalamment le voyageur du futur.

«Tout de même» contra le directeur en fronçant les sourcils «Certaines de ces demandes sont quelques peu démesurées»

«C'est vous qui demandez à ce que ces centaures se joignent à vous, alors que ce n'est vraisemblablement pas leur combat. De mon point de vue, ces exigences sont tout à fait justifiées. C'est plutôt vous qui êtes culotté, après tout le mal que leur à fait les sorciers par le passé, vous osez encore demander leur aide sans concessions, vous me dégouttez» cracha Espérance avec venin.

L'assemblé resta silencieuse devant le soudain emportement du porte parole des centaures, ses paroles s'ancrant comme au fer rouge dans leur esprit.

«J'entends bien vos arguments» répondit Dumbledore «Néanmoins il va me falloir du temps pour évaluer toutes ces demandes, je ne peux pas vous donner une réponse tout de suite»

«Les centaures avaient déjà prévu cela, il vous laisse un délais d'une semaine pour accéder à leur requêtes, mais gardé bien à l'esprit, que vous n'êtes pas le seul à vouloir une alliance avec eux. Le Seigneurs des Ténèbres sera contraint au même clause que vous, et s'il choisis d'honorer plus de leurs demandes que vous, alors les centaures se rallieront à son camp» expliqua le jeune homme.

Le reste de l'assemblé grogna de protestations. Le voyageur du futur leur lança un regard froid des plus terrifiant.

Finalement, le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix reprit la parole «Vous êtes intransigeant monsieur Espérance» déclara t-il «Vous ne nous laissez guère de choix»

«Je suis un négociateur Dumbledore» répliqua l'ancien Gryffondor «Et sachez que je vous est laissé bien plus de choix que votre race n'en à laissé au centaures jadis»

«Vous parlez de ma race, mais vous êtes aussi un sorcier n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi tant de haine envers vous même?» s'enquit le directeur.

«Bien que cela ne vous regarde absolument pas, je hais les sorciers parce qu'ils détruisent tout ce qui les entourent, tout en regardant de haut le reste du monde. Ils ne se repentissent pas sur leur erreurs, et continues d'avancer comme si tout cela était normal, inconscient du chaos qu'ils engendrent» siffla t-il hargneusement «J'ai honte aujourd'hui de faire partit de la race des sorciers, mais contrairement à eux, je contribue à réparer mes erreurs, de ce fait je ne suis absolument pas comme vous»

«Vous vous croyiez meilleurs que nous?» questionna Dumbledore, l'écoutant avec attention.

«Il n'y a pas de personnes meilleures que d'autres. Je pense que nous sommes jugé et guidé avant tout par nos choix. Pour tout vous dire, tuer ne me coûte aucun scrupule. Je suis libre de mes actes tant que je l'ai assume. Voilà mon point de vue» déclara Espérance.

«Vos paroles sont légèrement contradictoires vous ne pensez pas?» remarqua le vieux sorcier.

Son interlocuteur haussa les épaules «Peu m'importe, je vis seulement pour mes idées, et aussi pour tromper mon ennuie à travers quelques divertissements»

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils à ses paroles, et s'apprêtait à le questionner davantage, mais Espérance se leva coupant court à la discussion «Bien, si vous n'avez pas d'autre questions sur les demandes des centaures, alors je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Je reviendrais d'ici une semaine pour connaître votre réponse, ainsi que le nombre de clause que vous voudriez accepter. Je ferais bien sur de même avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et retransmettrais ces réponses aux centaures. Ce seront ensuite à eux de décider de participer à cette guerre ou non, et de choisir un camp. Vous serez ensuite informez de l'évolution de la situation, que vous soyez gagnant ou perdant»

Sans un mot de plus, le voyageur quitta la salle, faisant fit de l'air statufié des autres sorciers. Il fut bientôt rejoint dans les couloirs du château par Hagrid et le professeur McGonagall, certainement sur ordre du directeur. Qui ne voulait probablement pas qu'il se promène tout seul dans une école remplit d'élève.

Il fut reconduit dans un silence macabre au portail du château, qu'il franchis sans un regard en arrière.

Bien, finalement son premier entretient ne s'était pas trop mal passé. Restez maintenant à parlementer avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce qui s'avérerait certainement beaucoup plus délicat.

Haussant nonchalamment les épaules, Espérance transplana sur un terrain vague où devait avoir lieux sa rencontre avec un partisan du mage noir le plus craint de Grande-Bretagne. Le mangemort devrait ensuite le faire transplaner directement au lieux de réunion du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Dans un sens, Voldemort c'était montré plus habile que Dumbledore sur ce coup là. Non seulement, Espérance ne pourrait pas savoir ou se cachait le mage noir, mais en plus il n'aurait probablement pas put s'échapper de l'endroit si comme le pensait Voldemort, il était un centaure. Malheureusement pour celui-ci, il était un sorcier, et pas un des plus inexpérimenté, il pourrait donc certainement quitter la futur réunion sans être contraint de signé un accord.

Espérance esquissa un sourire froid devant le regard désappointer, plus soudainement effrayé du mangemort en face de lui qui était venu le chercher. Bien que celui-ci porte son masque, le voyageur du futur pouvait presque sentir par vague la peur qui prenait peu à peu possession du partisan du mage noir. Cette réaction conforta l'ancien Gryffondor dans le faite que son vis-à-vis devait certainement faire partit des mangemorts qu'il avait quelque peu malmené il y a quelque temps durant leurs petit massacre de moldus.

Le mangemort déglutit, avant de pointer sa baguette sur le voyageur du futur. Il n'eut néanmoins pas le temps de faire un geste de plus, avant de sentir la présence meurtrière d'Espérance dans son dos, le menaçant de sa baguette.

«Je te conseille fortement de ne pas recommencer ce que tu viens de faire» susurra t-il aux creux de l'oreille de sa victime «Je ne suis pas forcément d'une grande patience, et autant te dire qu'elle à atteint ses limites aujourd'hui. Je suis le porte parole des centaures. Alors conduit moi à ton maître maintenant, avant de finir démembrer»

Les mangemort déglutit difficilement, avant de transplaner sans tarder avec Espérance. Au cœur du domaine du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Aussitôt après être parvenu à destination, le mangemort s'éloigna sans tarder du sorcier aux yeux vert, et le conduisit sans un mot à travers les couloirs de ce qui semblait être un ancien manoir quelque peu délabré.

Le partisan du Seigneur noir arriva enfin à une porte clause fait de bois sombre, et toqua à celle-ci, avant d'entrer «Maître» s'agenouilla t-il respectueusement «Le porte parole des centaures est arriver»

«Parfait» retentit la voix de Riddle «Fait le entrer»

«Maître» bredouilla le mangemort «Il... Il n'est pas exactement comme nous nous l'attendions»

«Par ce que vous vous attendiez à quoi?» provoqua Espérance, nonchalamment appuyé contre la porte observant de ses yeux si particulier le cercle intérieur du mage noir assis à ses côtés le long d'une grande table en bois ébène «Un centaure peu-être?» ricana t-il.

«Toi!» siffla le mage noir en lui lançant sans plus attendre un sort de torture.

Espérance ne bougea même pas, et se contenta d'attirer à lui le corps du jeune mangemort toujours à genoux pour s'en servir comme d'un bouclier.

Cela ne manqua pas, la victime s'effondra au sol, devant la puissance du maléfice, et hurla à sans déchirer les poumons. Son masque blanc finit par glisser, dévoilant le visage torturé de Regulus Black.

«Et bien, je dois vous dire que vous commencez très mal les négociations cher Lord» cingla le voyageur du temps.

Voldemort plissa ses yeux rouges, et arrêta le maléfice. D'un geste, il ordonna à ses partisans présent dans la salle de ne pas intervenir «Explique toi morveux, et tu as intérêt à être convainquant si tu tiens à ta vie»

Espérance esquissa un sourire sans joie, avant de se rapprocher le plus tranquillement du monde du mage noir. Nullement soucieux des nombreuses baguettes pointés dans sa direction.

«C'est très simple» ronronna t-il à l'adresse du puissant mage «Les centaures mon confiés une liste d'exigences à soumettre à chacun des deux camps de cette guerre. Celui d'entre vous qui accédera à plus de requêtes que son concurrent, gagneras le droit de compter les centaures dans ses rangs. Et bien sur nous savons tous ici, à quel points leur aide serait précieuse au sorciers»

Voldemort fixa de son regard intense celui tout aussi captivant du jeune homme. Tentant désespérément d'accéder à ses pensées.

«C'est inutile» grogna l'ancien Gryffondor «Je croyais pourtant que notre petite entrevu à Pré-au-Lard vous avez démontrer que vous ne pouviez pas jouer avec mes pensées comme vous le désirez. Maintenant, voici la liste d'exigences des centaures, vous avez une semaine de réflexion. Je vous recontacterais ensuite pour savoir à quel requêtes vous consentiriez de répondre favorablement. Je serais bien restez avec vous pour m'entretenir de celle-ci plus longuement, malheureusement je sens comme une étrange tension dans cette pièce. Et de vous à moi, je ne voudrez pas être là quand celle-ci explosera. Alors je vous dis à dans une semaine, ne vous en faite pas, je me débrouillerais pour vous recontacter»

Et après un bref en revoir de la main, le jeune homme transplana rapidement, ayant mis à profit le temps qu'il avait gagné depuis son arriver au manoir, pour contourner brièvement les protections de celui-ci. Chose assez difficile compte tenu de celui qui avait posé les sortilèges de protections. Le voyageur du futur avait craint de ne pas réussir à passez outre les barrières du manoir. Cela l'avait épuiser. Nul doute que le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait-être dans une colère noir dorénavant, et devait reporté sa fureur sur ses fidèles.

Enfin bref, temps qu'Espérance était saint et sauf, il se fichait pas mal des autres. N'empêche, il avait bien fait de prendre un jour de congé. Avoir discuté avec Dumbledore et Voldemort dans une même journée, avait de quoi en épuiser plus d'un. Quoique personne n'avait du survivre assez longtemps pour ressentir cela, au vu de l'humeur orageuse du Lord. Et personne jusqu'ici n'avait également proposé son aide au créature magique sans contrepartie. Le monde était pourrit.

Ses pensées ne cessant d'aller et venir dans sa tête, Espérance s'endormit sur son matelas plus que confortable. Ayant hâte de connaître la réponse des deux camps sorciers.

Celle-ci arriva comme convenu une semaine plus tard. Espérance été passé chercher le précieux rouleau de parchemin à Dumbledore. Non sans que le vieux sorcier tente de le retenir pour 'discuter plaisamment avec lui des différentes clauses présentes sur le contrat'. Mais le voyageur du temps fut plus rapide, et aussitôt le précieux parchemin en main, quitta les abords de Poudlard, n'ayant pas pris le risque de rentrer dans l'école de magie à cause des barrières anti-transplanage.

Il se rendit ensuite sur le terrain vague où devait être fait son lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. En effet, Espérance avait mis à profit son emploi dans l'Allée des Embrumes, pour menacer, légèrement bien sur, un mangemort qui prenait visiblement son pieds dans une ruelle.

Celui-ci fut bien surprit. Mais n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste pour cacher son érection avant de se faire menacer par une baguette. Espérance lui ordonna de rappeler à son maître que le délai pour répondre aux différentes requêtes des centaures allait bientôt se terminé, et de convenir d'une réponse dans les plus bref délais.

Ce qui organisa par la suite, la réponse énervé du mage noir, qui convint tout de même d'une brève rencontre en terrain neutre.

Malgrè tout, Espérance restait sur ses gardes. Et il eut bien raison, car lorsqu'il transplana sur les lieux de rendez-vous, il fut une nouvelle fois accueillit par plusieurs baguettes menaçantes. Cela devenait réellement une habitude songea t-il blasé. Et quel dommage qu'il ne puisse pas se battre avec l'un d'entre eux. Se serait ruiner les chances des centaures de se rallier possiblement aux Seigneur des Ténèbres. Oui décidément, s'il ne se défoulait pas bientôt, il allait mourir de frustration.

Peut-être pourrait-il faire comme les mangemorts, et attaquer un petit village moldus isolé pour se défouler. Hum, idée à creuser.

«Baissez vos baguettes» ordonna Voldemort à ses mangemorts, qui s'exécutèrent aussitôt, mais restèrent tout de même prudent.

Espérance se contenta de les scanner de son regard émeraude en rendant plus d'un mal à l'aise «Bien, je n'ai aucune attention de m'attarder auprès de vous, veuillez me remettre le parchemin que je vous est confiez, ainsi que vos réponses»

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit un bref mouvement de la tête à l'adresse de l'un de ses partisans, qui s'empressa de remettre le précieux parchemin au porte parole des centaures.

«Vous connaîtrez la réponse des centaures des que ceux-ci auront tranché» déclara t-il, avant de disparaître sans attendre. Il avait vraiment besoin de se défouler.

Il apporta sans tarder la réponse des deux camps au centaures, et les quitta pour qui puissent prendre une décision dans l'intimité des leurs.

Espérance transplana ensuite dans sa grotte, et entreprit de méditer un peu avant de commencer son service au bar de l'Allée des Embrumes. La nuit fut horrible, outre les mains baladeuses de plusieurs sorciers et le regard de plus en plus scrutateur des gobelins, qui ne cessaient de l'observer de plus en plus intensément soir après soir. Le jeune homme du se retenir intensément pour ne pas tous les tuer, et regretta beaucoup que Valcan ne passe pas par ici ce soir là. Il avait vraiment besoin d'évacuer toute sa frustration. Et coucher avec le vampire l'aidait plutôt bien.

Aussi, à peine son service fut-il finit, laissant apparaître peu à peu les brèves lueurs de l'aube. Le voyageur du futur transplana, et entreprit de trouver la cible idéale. Se fut chose fait lorsqu'il se laissa tenter par un misérable hameau moldu comportent à peine quelque maison au bord de le mer.

Esquissant un sourire fou, Espérance entreprit de s'amuser, faisant retentir les hurlements de ses victimes de longue heures avant qu'enfin plus aucun cris ne retentisse, laissant pour seul preuve de son méfait, du sable maintenant devenu pourpre.

Les jours défilèrent lentement, bien qu'Espérance ne les vit pas tellement passé, entre sa recherche des différents peuples de créatures magiques, et son travaille de nuit à l'Allée des Embrumes. Mais son acharnement avait tout de même payé, pour sa plus grande satisfaction. Il avait enfin réussi à prendre contact avec l'une des plus grande meutes de loup-garou de Grande Bretagne et leur avait proposé son aide.

Bien sur les lycanthrope s'était montré plus que réticent à accepter l'aide d'un sorcier, et plus d'un avait voulu le tuer.

Alors que le voyageur du futur était solidement encadré par deux puissants membres de la meute, l'ancien Gryffondor n'avait rien trouver de mieux à faire que de se dévêtir complètement pour finir entièrement nu devant la bonne centaines de personnes présentes uniquement pour leur prouver qu'il n'avait aucune intention malveillante à leur égards.

Son esprit tordu c'était une nouvelle fois manifesté, et il avait trouvé cette idée grandiose sur le moment, et encore maintenant alors que plusieurs jours s'était écoulés depuis cette altercation, il ricanait encore de la tête inoubliable qu'avait eut les loup-garou lorsqu'ils l'avaient vu aussi vêtu que le jour de sa naissance. Son acte irréfléchie avait tout de même dû amusé le loup Alpha, car la tension était quelque peu retombé par la suite. Avant que le jeune homme ne soit obligé de combattre plusieurs membres de la meutes pour prouver sa force et sa bravoure, car chacun d'entre eux voulait s'assurer que leur futur négociateur soit apte à négocier en leur nom, et à remettre à leurs place les sorciers qui les prenaient déjà pour acquis à leurs causes.

Cette journée fut bien longue, et c'est complètement fourbu que le jeune sorcier rentra 'chez lui' pour se reposer quelques heures avant d'aller travailler. L'avantage de cette situation au moins, c'était que dorénavant il n'aurait peut-être plus à aller tuer des gens qui n'avait rien demandé pour se défouler.

A ce qu'il en savait, son petit carnage avait tout de même été mentionné dans les petits titres de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ , car le village bien que modeste et éloigné, avait été découvert dans un état cauchemardesque après son petit passage, si bien que quelque personnes c'étaient certainement demandés si cela n'avait pas été l'œuvre de Lord Voldemort.

Non pas que cela dérangea le jeune fourchelangue, au moins il pourrait continuer tranquillement si l'envie lui en prenait et tout le monde accuserait le mage noir, c'était vraiment pratique.

Enfin bref, ce qui le préoccupait aujourd'hui, était le choix des centaures. En effet, ceux-ci avaient enfin délibérés et avaient décidés d'accorder leurs aide aux camps de Dumbledore. D'où le fait qu'Espérance se rendait d'un pas nonchalant vers Poudlard, la tête une nouvelle fois dans les nuages.

Il devait informer le directeur de l'école qu'il avait remporté cette manche, et par conséquent, annoncer au Lord noir sa défaite. Heureusement pour lui, sa rencontre avec les loup-garou tombait à point nommé.

Nul doute que, submergé par sa fureur, le mage sombre ne tente une nouvelle fois de le tuer, lui petit sorcier complètement innocent qu'il était. Et cette fois-ci il aurait eu beaucoup de mal à y échapper. Mais maintenant il pourrait contrer l'héritier de Serpentard par le faite qu'il était devenu également le porte parole des loup-garous, créatures que le camp de Dumbledore et de Voldemort se disputait avec le plus d'acharnement. Et si les choses se déroulaient comme il l'imaginait, alors les loup-garou rejoindrait le camps des ténèbres.

De leur propres aveux, le camp du mage noir les tentaient depuis pas mal de temps, malheureusement ils n'avaient jamais put réellement négocier leur participation, chose désormais rendu possible grâce à lui. Ainsi il présenterait une nouvelle fois des clauses au deux mages les plus puissants d'Angleterre, bien que les lycanthropes aient déjà fait leur choix.

Ce qui était une véritable aubaine pour lui, car ainsi il serait le porte parole de deux peuples différents, qui avait rejoint de leur propre chef chacun le camp de l'ennemi. Ainsi donc il pourrait naviguer tranquillement d'un clan à l'autre sans risquer de ce faire tuer par un sorcier malintentionné, si nulle ne voulait perdre leur alliance si précieuse aux profit de l'ennemi. C'était vraiment cocasse, et au final, le seul qui ne serait pas en danger dans tout ceci se serait lui qui, par son statut de porte parole se devait de rester neutre. Magnifique, il allait bientôt devenir quelqu'un d'incontournable à avoir dans sa poche dans cette guerre.

Hum, peut-être pourrait-il s'amusait au dépend de Dumbledore et de Tom en leur faisant miroiter à chacun une possible participation de sa part au combat sans jamais que cela ne se réalise. Ha, ce que tout cela allait être drôle! Mais avant qu'il ne puisse en arriver là, il y avait encore un long chemin à faire et c'est peut dire.

Espérance devait déjà ce concentrer pour réussir à sortir vivant de cette journée, et ensuite ma foi, qui vivra verra.

Admirant toujours sans se lasser le château mythique qu'était l'école de sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne, le jeune homme attendit que l'on daigne le laisser entrer. Deux parchemins en main, dont l'un d'eux signé par le chef des centaures, prouvant son allégeance au camp de Dumbledore.

Les grandes portes du parc du château s'ouvrirent enfin, grâce à la présence du professeur McGonagall. Toujours en silence les deux sorciers marchèrent avec retenue jusqu'à la pièce secrète de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Comme d'habitude, la salle était pleine de monde qui pour la plupart le dévisageaient avec une hostilité non dissimulé. Dumbledore était bien sur assis en bout de table les doigts croisés sous son menton, observant avec attention chacun de ses gestes. Mais il n'était pas le seul, visiblement une réunion de l'Ordre venait d'avoir lieu, et plus de monde que d'habitude étaient présent. Avec en premier plan, Lily Evans et James Potter.

Bien qu'il s'était préparé à cela depuis un certain temps, Espérance attendait avec angoisse une quelconque réaction de sa part qui lui ferait perdre son masque impassible et le mettrait dans une situation compromettante. Mais rien de cela arriva. Au contraire, il resta désespérément _vide_. Aucune émotion ne transpira dans son regard à la vue de ces deux personnes qui avaient donnés leur vie pour lui. C'était un coup dur. Car comme il l'avait pensé sans jamais se l'avouer, les longs mois de captivité qui avait eut lieu après la bataille finale contre Voldemort dans son ancienne époque, où il avait été tour à tour torturé et humilié par les personnes en qui il avait eu le plus confiance, désespéré qu'ils étaient qu'il ressuscite leur proches tomber au combat. L'avait brisé jusqu'au plus profond de son être ne laissant derrière eux qu'un jeune homme ne croyant plus en rien.

La nouvelle guerre atroce opposant les sorciers au moldus, où les créatures magiques étaient utilisé comme de la chair à canon, l'avait rendu malade au point ou la folie avait commencé à le consumer. Mais c'était ces même créatures magiques ou ce qu'il en restait, qui l'avait sauvé lui, alors même que son peuple les capturaient à tout va et leur faisait subir des conditions de vie intolérable. Ces créatures l'avait sauvé, car lui était le Sauveur, celui qui avait détruit Voldemort, celui au cœur pur qui était toujours là pour les autres. Dans cet univers chaotique, ces quelques survivant avaient cru en lui, il était leur espoir. Et c'est pour cela qu'il était à cette époque aujourd'hui. Il s'était détaché à jamais de son passé, que se soit ses parents, ses proches, ses ennemis. Aujourd'hui il ne ressentait plus rien à leur égard. Et c'était mieux ainsi.

Alors, sans qu'aucune réaction ne vienne troubler son calme extérieur, Espérance tendis le parchemin des centaures à Albus Dumbledore.

Le vieux mage en prit rapidement connaissance, et un bref sourire victorieux éclaira son visage fatigué «Mes chers amis» déclara t-il «Il semblerait que nous ayons gagné les centaures à notre cause»

Aussitôt des soupires de soulagement et quelques chuchotement ravi envahirent la salle, tous étant infiniment soulagé de ne pas avoir à combattre les centaures pendant la guerre.

Cependant, l'attention du directeur était uniquement dirigée sur Espérance, ou plutôt, sur le deuxième parchemin qu'il avait entre ses mains. Mais il n'était visiblement pas le seul, Sirius qui avait fait une brève accolade victorieuse à James, s'enquit moqueusement «Et donc ce parchemin la, c'est celui qui prouve que Voldemort a perdu?»

Aussitôt l'attention revint sur Espérance qui tendit ledit parchemin en direction de Dumbledore «Non, ceci est une nouvelle demande de possible allégeance de la part d'autre créatures magiques»

L'assemblé haleta. Des murmurent sur l'identité de la race à laquelle ces créatures magiques appartenaient fusaient dans la salle.

«Albus» murmura finalement Minerva McGonagall devant l'air légèrement choqué de son employeur «De qui s'agit-il?»

«Les loup-garous» assena le chef de la lumière d'une voix quelque peu choquée.

Mais ils n'étaient pas le seul, presque tout les sorciers présents retinrent leur souffle, sous le regard blasé d'Espérance. Avant que tout les regard ne convergent un à un vers lui interloqué. Depuis le début du conflit qui opposait le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'Ordre du Phénix, les deux adversaires avaient tentés, en vain, d'obtenir l'aide des loup-garous dans leur camp. Et lui, petit sorcier inconnu jusqu'ici, débarquait soudainement comme si de rien était, et leur apportait quasiment sur un plateau une liste de clauses de la part des loup-garous, seulement il fallait que les sorciers comprennent que rien n'était encore acquis.

«Ceci est bien une liste de clause venant de l'Alpha de la meute» trancha Espérance. Cependant, son visage devint soudainement plus hostile «Seulement il a été très claire à ce sujet. S'il juge que pas assez de ses demandes ne sont accepter par les deux camps en conflit, alors il retirera son offre, et sa meute restera neutre dans cette guerre, c'est à prendre ou à laisser»

L'assemblée resta silencieuse, ce qui permit à Espérance de prendre congé, sans avoir personne pour le raccompagner. Il traversa d'un pas nonchalant les couloirs de Poudlard pour atteindre la sortie, sa futur confrontation avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres déjà à l'esprit. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à se faire soudainement arrêté par le professeur Flitwick.

Espérance s'arrêta, et jugea d'une manière prudente le sorcier en face de lui, qui malgré sa petit taille était un adversaire redoutable.

«Professeur» salua le voyageur du futur «Je ne m'attendais pas à vous croiser aujourd'hui»

«Moi de même Monsieur Espérance» répondit de sa voix aigu le petit homme «Je dois dire qu'une école est le dernier endroit au j'aurais crus croiser un serveur de l'Allée des Embrumes»

Le jeune homme plissa les yeux «Que me voulez-vous?» s'enquit-il d'une voix froide, sa main se dirigeant déjà vers sa baguette magique.

«Je veux simplement discuter avec vous Monsieur Espérance, vous n'êtes pas un homme que l'on peut contacter facilement vous savez» l'apaisa le professeur, les deux mains lever en signe de paix «Voudriez-vous bien me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau s'il vous plaît, nous serions plus à l'aise pour discuter que dans ce vieux couloir vide»

«Et qui vous dit que j'ai envie de vous suivre?» répondit le porte parole des créatures magiques «Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège de la part du directeur?»

«Albus n'a rien à voir avec cela» intervint le professeur d'enchantement «Je suis venu de la part de plusieurs personnes qui souhaiteraient s'entretenir avec vous»

«Dans ce cas pourquoi c'est personnes ne sont-elles pas ici?» demanda suspicieusement le jeune fourchelangue.

«Disons simplement qu'elles ont voulut attendre de savoir comment se déroulaient les événement, et si vous méritiez que l'on vous fasse confiance» répondit mystérieusement Flitwick.

«Très bien, et qui sont ces personnes?» demanda Espérance que tout ce mystère commençait doucement à agacer. Ce n'est pas tout, mais il avait encore un Seigneur des Ténèbres à aller voir.

«Si vous voulez bien me suivre» contra le petit professeur, en se dirigeant le plus naturellement du monde vers son bureau.

Espérance lui emboîta le pas, pressé que cette réunion inopportune se finisse pour qu'il puisse vaquer à ses occupations.

Arrivé au bureau du professeur, Espérance eut alors la surprise de voir le directeur de la banque Gringott's, facilement reconnaissable grâce au nombreux tableaux de lui présent dans le hall de la banque, lui faire face, semblant l'attendre de pieds ferme.

«Ah Monsieur Espérance, enfin nous nous rencontrons» susurra t-il de sa voix profonde et rocailleuse.

«Chef gobelin» salua prudemment le jeune homme «Que me vaut l'honneur d'une telle rencontre dans de pareille circonstance?»

«Cela fait un moment que mes congénère vous observent Monsieur Espérance» déclara le vénérable gobelin.

«J'avais cru remarquer» claqua le plus jeune, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il n'était guère impressionné.

Cela fit sourire la créature magique, dévoilant pendant un bref instant ses dents aiguisées «Si nous avons attendu si longtemps pour vous contacter, c'est pour pouvoir observer chacun de geste et être sur que vous êtes un homme de parole»

Espérance acquiesça solennellement, ayant déjà des le départ remarqué les messe basses des gobelins soir après soir au bar où il travaillait dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

«Vous vous en êtes plutôt bien sortit avec l'alliance des centaures» reprit le gobelin «Mais nous avions tout de même besoin de savoir si vous aviez l'aplomb nécessaire que nous recherchions, c'est pour cela que nous avions intentionnellement laissé glisser quelque information concernant les loup-garous, en espérant que vous prendriez contact avec eux dans les plus bref délais, ce que vous vous êtes empressé de faire» remarqua le directeur de Gringott's «Nous savions que de convaincre les loup-garous de vous acceptez ne serait pas chose aisé, leur antipathie pour les porteur de baguette et légendaire tout comme la notre par ailleurs. Mais vous vous en êtes sortit, non seulement vivant, mais en étant devenu le porte parole de la meute. Vos récent agissement nous ont donc poussé à prendre contact avec vous aujourd'hui même»

«J'en suis très flatté» rétorqua Espérance «Néanmoins je n'aurais jamais cru que notre première rencontre se ferait à Poudlard, la où les yeux d'Albus Dumbledore son quasiment partout»

«Tout est dans le mot quasiment Monsieur Espérance» intervint pour la première fois Flitwick «Voyez-vous, j'ai moi-même ensorcelé ce bureau pour qu'il puisse échappé au regard vigilent d'Albus. Bien qu'il soit devenu légèrement plus raisonnable depuis que je l'es informé de mon envie de rester neutre dans cette guerre. Je n'est donc pas hésitez à proposer mon aide au gobelin des qu'ils sont venu me le demander»

«Ce qui nous ramène à ma présence ici» coupa le directeur de Gringott's «Après vous avoir longuement observer, mon peuple et moi-même avons juger que vous étiez quelqu'un en qui nous pouvions placer notre confiance. Avec l'assurance bien sur que si jamais vous nous trahissez, nous n'hésiterions pas à vous faire souffrir mille fois avant de vous tuer, cela va sans dire»

Espérance se contenta de fixer la créature avec attention, nullement contrarier par la menace de mort non dissimulé du chef gobelin. Après tout il avait déjà connu bien pire, et était même déjà mort une fois. Si à la fin de cette entrevue il pouvait obtenir une alliance avec les gobelins, alors il n'allait certainement pas se plaindre.

«Voyez-vous la race des gobelins est décidé à rester neutre tout au long de cette guerre» révéla le vénérable gobelin «Les conflits entre sorciers ne nous intéresse pas le moins du monde au contraire, mois il y aura de porteur de baguette en vie, mieux nous nous porterons. Cependant nous craignions que notre refus ne soit pas bien perçu par votre communauté, aussi nous voudrions que notre banque devient un terrain neutre incontournable dans cette guerre pour ainsi faire comprendre au sorcier notre désir de ne pas participer à leur conflit ridicule»

«Vous me proposer donc d'utiliser Gringott's comme je le veux tant que ce lieux devienne un terrain neutre?» s'enquit le jeune fourchelangue, voulant être sur d'avoir bien comprit.

«C'est cela Monsieur Espérance» acquiesça solennellement son interlocuteur «La banque Gringott's existe depuis très longtemps, et n'est jamais tombé au main des sorciers, c'est une place forte qui restera debout jusqu'à la fin. Aussi se sera donc à vous de faire comprendre notre refus de rentrer en conflit au sorciers, et d'appuyer notre position de neutraliter. Acceptez-vous cette mission Monsieur Espérance?»

«Je l'accepte monsieur le directeur» déclara Espérance avec respect n'osant pas croire à la chance que venait de lui accorder le gobelin «N'hésiter pas à me faire part si quelque sorciers que se soit devenaient trop insistant à votre égard, je m'en occuperait personnellement» finit-il avec un sourire tordu.

«C'est entendu Monsieur Espérance» acquiesça le gobelin avec raideur «N'oubliez pas l'immense honneur que nous venons de vous faire. Sachez qu'il n'y aura pas de deuxième chance. Je vous contacterais bientôt, et bien entendu, nous vous tiendrons à l'œil soyez en sur»

Et après un dernier regard appuyer, le chef gobelin pris une pincée de poudre de cheminette, et disparue dans une gerbe de flamme émeraude.

 **Fin du chapitre 03**

 **Chapitre non corrigé**

 **Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, les choses se précises, et le vrai travail d'Espérance commence. Alors qu'avez-vous pensé(e)s de ce chapitre. J'espère que j'arrive assez bien à décrire l'ambiance de la première guerre contre Voldemort, vu que l'on a pas vraiment beaucoup d'info sur celle-ci. Ma foi j'espère que c'est assez réaliste et que vous avez apprécié(e)s ce chapitre.**

 **A la prochaine.**


	4. chapitre 04

**Bonjour à tous, et voici encore un nouveau chapitre, qui je l'espère vous plairas! Merci à tous pour vos reviews et encouragements, franchement j'adore cette fiction, mais vraiment, je prend mon pied en l'écrivant car Espérance n'a vraiment aucune limite!**

 **Je déclare ouverte la foire aux reviews:**

 **Angelyoru: Merci beaucoup, justement le chapitre 05 est terminé, et autant dire que pour le moment il s'agit de mon préféré^^. Mais bon, pour le moment je te laisse découvrir le chapitre 04. **

**Hadsher: Oui Espérance est vraiment très susceptible, et n'a vraiment peur de rien, dans le mauvais sens du terme bien souvent... Merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture. **

**Mama-Milie: Oui, le pire c'est que j'adore vraiment le perso de Regulus, mais bon, les mots viennent tout seuls, et puis ce n'est pas de ma faute mais celle d'Espérance d'abord! **

**Maud: Merci, Tu as raisons, moi aussi je n'aime pas de trop le terme de créature, malheureusement il est vraiment très présent dans les écrits, et même dans les miens, je n'y fait guère attention... **

**Elendil: Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir de savoir que cette fiction t'a autant fait ressentir le contexte de la première guerre, j'avoue que c'était un vrai défi pour moi à l'origine, surtout que l'on a pas beaucoup d'information sur cette époque. **

**Bonne lecture à tous, attention au rating M tout de même!**

 **Espérance:**

 **Chapitre 04:**

 **C** 'est la tête une nouvelle fois complètement dans les nuages, qu'Espérance quitta Poudlard pas peu fière de sa nouvelle alliance avec les gobelins. Bon d'accord il allait devoir trouver un moyen pour faire en sorte que Gringott's devienne une place incontournablement neutre. Mais bon, il allait bien finir par trouver quelque chose.

Pour le moment, il devait plutôt se concentrer sur sa futur confrontation avec le mage noir. Nul doute que celui-ci serait extrêmement contrarié du refus des centaures. Espérance devrait donc agir le plus rapidement possible en lui faisant miroiter une possible alliance avec les loup-garous s'il voulait s'en sortir vivant.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, le voyageur du futur transplana sans plus attendre au lieux de rendez-vous habituelle fixé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Comme la dernière fois, il fut accueillit par les baguettes menaçantes des mangemorts pointer une nouvelle fois dans sa direction.

«Eh bien eh bien» railla nonchalamment l'ancien Gryffondor «Il semblerait effectivement que le grand Seigneur des Ténèbres ne peu pas se déplacer seul sans son escorte de protection. Vous ferais-je donc si peur que vous ne pussiez venir seul lors de nos entrevue cher lord?» s'enquit-il.

«Comment ose-tu parler ainsi à notre maître!» cracha haineusement un mangemort qu'Espérance reconnut facilement comme étant Bellatrix malgré son masque lui cachant le visage.

«Mais je ne fais que dire la vérité» répondit celui-ci sans se démonter fixant effrontément son regard émeraude dans celui carmin du mage noir «A chacune de nos rencontre vous êtes accompagner cher lord, oriez-vous peur de moi, ou peut-être n'êtes vous pas aussi fort qu'on le prêtant?»

Contrairement à ce que Espérance attendait, l'héritier de Serpenatrd ne sembla nullement fâché de ses paroles. Au contraire, une lueur que le plus jeune jugea être de l'amusement passa dans son regard incandescent. Encouragé par cette réaction il continua son petit jeu «Avez-vous même pensée à la possibilité qu'un traître soit cacher parmi vos rang. Cela ne serait certainement pas très bon pour vos affaire» finit-il l'air de rien, appuyant consciemment sur le côté paranoïaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

«Disparaissez» claqua finalement la voix du mage noir d'un ton sans appel.

Aussitôt les mangemorts s'exécutèrent et transplanèrent tous d'un belle ensemble, non sans que certains d'entre eux ne lancent des regards haineux au voyageurs du futur. Celui-ci se retint à grande peine d'esquisser un sourire victorieux étant dorénavant seul avec le mage noir.

Sans se pressé, Espérance tendit le parchemin des centaures à Voldemort, qui le prit entre ses longs doigts fin, mais n'esquissa pas un geste pour l'ouvrir.

«Vous ne l'ouvrez pas?» s'enquit le plus jeune confus.

«Ah quoi bon l'ouvrir» répondit doucereusement le mage noir en mettant feu au parchemin d'un geste désintéressé sans quitter son vis-à-vis du regard «Quand je sais que leur réponse est négative à mon égard»

«Comment le savez-vous?» demanda l'ancien Gryffondor.

Celui-ci esquissa un sourire froid devant la mine insolente du sorcier en face de lui «Tu ne te serais certainement pas donné autant de mal à me faire congédier mes mangemorts si la réponse avait-été positive. Tu espérais donc te retrouver seul avec moi pour ne pas être dépassé par le nombre en cas d'une mauvaise réaction de ma part» susurra Riddle «Je tiens tout de même à te dire que cela n'aurais rien changer, je suis suffisamment puissant pour te tuer d'un claquement de doigts si l'envie m'en prenait»

Espérance se redressa vivement esquissant un sourire fou «Oh si seulement je pouvez vous combattre la maintenant, juste un petit combat entre nous pour ce défouler. Si vous saviez comme j'ai envie de vous lancer toutes sortes de maléfices» soupira t-il avec nostalgie, profondément déçu de ne pas pouvoir attaquer le mage noir. Dire qu'il était là, presque servit sur un plateau, et qu'il ne pouvait pas le toucher «Malheureusement cela pourrait corrompre la nouvelle demande dont je viens vous faire part» finit-il dans un soupire frustré, tout en tendant le dernier parchemin qu'il possédait au mage sombre.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil devant l'attitude du jeune homme en face de lui, mais pris néanmoins le parchemin, avant qu'un air légèrement surprit ne se peigne brièvement sur ses traits «Est-ce que tout ceci est vrai?» s'enquit-il avec suspicion en désignant les demandes de l'Alpha de la meute de loup-garous.

«Oui» s'indigna Espérance en se passant une main dans ses cheveux mis-longs «Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je ne peux pas vous attaquer!» se désola t-il avec fureur.

«Est-ce que Dumbledore est au courant?» demanda Voldemort imperturbable.

«Oui» répondit Espérance, son air neutre de nouveau de retour sur son visage en un instant «L'Alpha attend vos réponses d'ici une semaine et feras son choix tout comme les centaures. A vous de vous montrer convainquant si vous voulez remporter cette manche» claqua le voyageur du futur avant de transplaner sans attendre. C'était pas tout, mais un peu plus et il provoquait le mage noir en duel. Merlin il ne pensait vraiment pas que leur petite confrontation dans le passé lui avait manqué à ce point.

Raahhh, ce n'est que maintenant qu'il remarquait les inconvénient de son travail de porte parole. Franchement ce n'était pas drôle, heureusement il devait retourner au camps des loup-garous, leur faire un compte rendu de sa journée. Il pourrait certainement se défouler en combattant quelque uns d'entre eux et puis qui sait, peut-être faire bien plus avec quelque uns d'entre eux.

Même s'il couchait toujours avec Valcan de temps en temps, il ne dirait pas non de mettre ça avec plusieurs loup-garous. Tout comme les vampires, ceux-ci étaient réputé pour être très endurant, et puis cela démontrerait au quelques sceptiques restant du clan qu'il n'avait vraiment rien contre eux au contraire!

Ses pensées déjà pleines de luxure, Espérance transplana sans plus tarder au camps de la meute s'offrir une longue nuit de plaisir.

Les jours passèrent presque trop tranquillement, le jeune fourchelangue continuait de travailler au bar de l'Allée des Embrumes, son patron étant plus que satisfait de pouvoir créer de nouveau cocktail, qu'Espérance se faisait un plaisir de tester à ses risques et périls. Le jeune hommes restait tout de même toujours en contact avec les centaures qui comptaient toujours sur son aide pour rester en relation avec les sorciers. Ainsi que les vampires, qui même s'ils n'avaient rien décidé pour le moment, suivaient avec attention l'évolution des choses par son intermédiaire. Les loup-garous avait reçu il y a quelques jours les réponses de Voldemort et de Dumbledore pour une possible alliance et était en se moment même en train de débattre de la chose.

Restait donc encore les gobelins qui ne privaient pas de le garder à l'œil, comme l'en avait si gentiment informé le directeur de Gringott's. L'ancien Gryffondor n'avait pas encore trouver de moyen pour faire comprendre à tous que la banque gobeline voulait rester une place neutre, et par extension son peuple. Et il allait falloir qu'il trouve une solution au plus vite à en juger par les regards de plus en plus impatient des créatures. Ceux-ci l'avait déjà informer que plusieurs partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'étaient montré plus qu'insistants à leurs égards malgré leur refus. Et bien que le jeune fourchelangue se soit fait une joie de les éliminer douloureusement. Il allait devoir se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas connaître le même sort.

Heureusement pour lui, il semblerait que la chance ne l'ai pas totalement abandonné.

Après de longue délibération, les loup-garous se retrouvèrent prés à accepter l'offre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais l'Alpha de la meute voulait tout de même rencontrer les deux chef ennemis avant de prendre sa décision finale. Et puis si cela pouvait leur permettre d'obtenir plus d'avantage, c'était vraiment gagnant.

Ainsi donc le voyageur du futur se retrouva contraint d'organiser une rencontre entre le mal Alpha et les deux grands sorciers. Mais seulement il ne voulait rien faire comme tout le monde. Plutôt que d'organiser une rencontre à la fois, le jeune sorcier, voulait contraindre les deux plus grand mage de cette époque à ce confronter lors d'une même rencontre. Et pourquoi donc à cette occasion extraordinaire, ne pas utiliser comme par hasard, la banque Gringott's comme lieux de réunion?

Oui se serait le plan parfait. Maintenant ne restait plus qu'à convaincre les deux concerner de se rendre à la banque. Et pour pimenter les choses, Espérance n'avait pas prévenu les deux ennemis de la présence de l'autre. De quoi donné un peu de piquant à cette réunion.

Il parla de son plan ingénieux au mal Alpha qui, bien que septique, ne put qu'acquiescer. Après tout, ce serait le plus jeune qui risquerait le plus de se prendre un maléfice une fois que son plan suicide aurait été découvert. Quant au chef de Gringott's, il se trouva ravit de l'aubaine que lui présentait Espérance. Nul doute qu'après cela, leur banque serait reconnu comme un territoire neutre.

Enfin le jour tant redouté arriva. Pour faire bonne mesure, le voyageur du futur avait déclaré aux deux mages, que le mâle Alpha voulait le faire signer un parchemin prouvant leur alliance au cœur même de Gringott's, symbole de neutralité.

Bien que septiques, les deux concernés ne purent que convenir à ce rendez-vous. Tout deux plus que désireux d'obtenir une alliance avec des créatures magiques aussi puissante que les loup-garous.

Le premier à arriver dans le hall de la banque fut Dumbledore. Qui sortit d'un pas vigilent d'une des cheminé mise à disposition pour les clients. La banque était déserte, mais vu l'heure avancé de la nuit, nul client n'aurait put s'attarder plus que nécessaire dans le célèbre établissement.

«Professeur Dumbledore» le salua Espérance «Votre ponctualité vous honore»

Le directeur de Poudlard le dévisagea un instant avant de lui rendre son salut «J'aurais été étonné de ne pas vous voir ce soir Monsieur Espérance. Vous semblez toujours être au endroit les plus approprié en ce moment» déclara celui-ci l'air de rien.

«En tant que porte parole des loup-garous, c'est mon rôle d'être ici. Qui plus est, c'est à la demande de l'Alpha que cette réunion à lieux. C'est donc la moindre des choses que de rester avec lui pour éviter toute tentative de corruption ou de violence sur sa personne»

«Me prenez-vous donc pour quelqu'un de violent Monsieur Espérance?» s'enquit le directeur avec calme, ses yeux bleus le scannant de haut en bas comme un rayon X.

«Peu être ne l'êtes vous pas, mais je craint beaucoup le caractère de notre dernier invité» répondit le voyageur du futur tout en balayant le grand hall de ses yeux vert poison.

Au même instant, une variation de l'air ce fit sentir, un vent léger traversa le hall, avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'apparaisse avec décontraction juste devant eux.

Par merlin, Lord Voldemort venait de _transplaner_ dans le hall de la banque Gringott's, réputer pour être aussi sur que Poudlard.

«Vous pourriez au moins simuler un peu d'épuisement avec l'acte de magie que vous venez de faire» cracha l'ancien Gryffondor, sans cacher le ressentiment dans sa voix. Cet homme venait juste de réaliser un acte de magie que l'on aurait jadis put croire impossible, sans sembler avoir fait le moindre effort. Qu'est-ce qu'Espérance ne donnerait pas pour savoir faire de même, bon sang.

Mais l'attention du mage noir était concentré sur son ennemi de toujours, si bien qu'une atmosphère pesante commença à s'installer dans le grand hall.

Tout ce passa très vite, la tension arriva à son maximum, et Voldemort et Dumbledore lancèrent en même temps un sortilège informulé sur leur adversaire. Seulement, aucun d'entre eux n'atteint sa cible. Les deux maléfices s'écrasèrent avec force sur un grand bouclier de verre, dressé entre les deux mages, brisant par leur puissances dévastatrice le bouclier, qui se brisa en de minuscule cristaux de verres.

«Assez!» s'écria Espérance d'une voix froide, en se plaçant entre les deux mages, ignorant avec désinvolture le danger d'une telle position «Gringott's est un espace neutre, vous avez été conviez tout deux ici pour rencontrer le mâle Alpha, qui doit juger avec lequel d'entre vous il se rallieras. Si une alliance peut se faire après votre petit spectacle. Si vous voulez vous entre-tuez, faite le dehors, en attendant si vous êtes réellement intéressé par une alliance avec les loup-garous, vous feriez mieux de ranger votre baguette et de me suivre!» claqua t-il.

La tension ne diminua pas un instant. D'un mouvement souple tout en restant sur ses gardes, Dumbledore rangea sa baguette, en fusillant le mage sombre du regard. Espérance fixa à son tour les yeux du mage noir, sa baguette en main, prêt à tout moment à bloquer une nouvelle attaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Cependant après un long moment de silence, Voldemort serra ses poings de colère retenu, et rangea sa baguette.

Malgré tout, la tension dans les épaules du voyageur du futur ne se relâcha pas le moins du monde. Il se posta consciemment entre les deux mages, et tout trois marchèrent dans un silence tendu jusqu'au bureau du directeur de Gringott's.

Espérance entra sans frapper avec sa nonchalance habituelle, allant directement se positionner debout à coté de l'Alpha de la meute.

Deux sièges attendaient les deux chefs sorciers. Dumbledore s'y installa calmement, tandis que Voldemort préféra rester debout dans l'ombre de la porte.

«Eh bien messieurs, je dois dire que lorsque Monsieur Espérance nous à soumis l'idée de vous réunir tout deux ici sans hostilité, je ne l'ais pas cru» commença le directeur de Gringott's.

«Espérance à la curieuse tendance a réaliser des actes improbable» relava le chef des loup-garous, en jetant un regard amusé au plus jeune, faisant sans toute référence à sa première rencontre avec celui-ci.

L'ancien Gryffondor resta néanmoins silencieux, il avait effectué son rôle, maintenant c'était à son allié de jouer.

«Bien messieurs» reprit le gobelin «Avant de commencer je voudrais mettre au claire le refus des gobelins à participer plus activement dans votre guerre. Gringott's désir rester neutre et part conséquent ne rejoindra aucun d'entre vous. Nous déclarons également, que dans n'importe qu'elle territoire gobelin d'Angleterre y compris bien sur notre banque, qu'aucun combat ne sera autorisé. Monsieur Espérance c'est porté garant de châtier comme il se doit les sorciers qui manqueraient à ces termes»

«Et de quel droit Monsieur Espérance se permet-il de s'octroyer se pouvoir?» s'enquit Dumbledore, «Il ne me semble pas que le magenmagot est eu vent de quelque chose de semblable»

«Le magenmagot n'a aucun pouvoir sur la nation gobeline!» cracha le directeur de la banque avec fureur «Et c'est en temps que porte parole des gobelins et selon nos lois, que Monsieur Espérance à acquis ce droit»

«C'est exact» intervint pour la première fois le voyageur du futur «Tout ceci est parfaitement légal, je ne serais donc trop vous conseiller, d'arrêter de vouloir entraînez les gobelins dans votre guerre. Par ailleurs je crains que cette insistance mal placée, n'est coûtée la vie à trois de vos serviteurs cher lord. Vous m'envoyer navrés» finit-il avec un demi sourire malicieux à l'adresse du Seigneur des Ténèbres, démentant ses propos.

Voldemort resta de marbre à cette annonce, mais planta avec curiosité son regards carmin dans les orbes émeraudes du plus jeune.

«Cela est également valable pour vous professeur Dumbledore» continua Espérance ne quittant pourtant pas le duel de regard qui c'était lancé entre lui et le mage noir «Si vos partisans se montre une nouvelle fois trop insistant, je n'aurais aucune hésitation à les tuer, au nom des gobelins bien sur» finit-il avec un sourire enfantin.

Dumbledore hocha brièvement la tête pour marquer son accord, les yeux dans le vide, le vieil homme devait certainement être en train de planifier un autre de ses plans dont-il avait le secret. Non pas que l'ancien Gryffondor n'allait pas se tenir sur ses gardes, il avait déjà trop été manipulé dans son ancienne vie, surtout par cet homme.

«Bien, maintenant que ce point est éclaircie» reprit le vénérable gobelin «Il est temps de passer au vrai motif de cette rencontre tardive»

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, Dumbledore et Voldemort tentèrent tout deux de convaincre l'Alpha de la meute de les rejoindre. Nul doute qu'une fois cela fait, d'autre meute pourrait certainement suivre son exemple et rejoindre le camps gagnant. Les deux hommes étaient tout deux d'excellent orateurs démontrant sans conteste leur qualité de chef. Espérance quant à lui écouta leur débat sans intervenir. Il n'avait pas voix au chapitre, seul l'Apha pouvait prendre la décision final.

Sa mise en retrait volontaire sembla étonner légèrement les deux mages, nul doute que tout deux avaient dû penser que le jeune homme avait plus de poids dans les décisions des créatures magiques. Mais Espérance sans tenait à ses principes, il serait l'outil des créatures magiques, et en aucun cas n'interviendrait-il, sauf si celles-ci le lui demandait.

Finalement, le mâle Alpha consentit après un long moment, à prendre sa décision, qu'il avait déjà prise bien avant cette conversation.

«Je vous remercie messieurs, d'avoir pris la peine de participer à cette rencontre» déclara le loup-garou «J'ai bien entendu vos arguments, et pris note de ce que chacun de vous c'est engagé à offrir à ma communauté. Mon choix est fait. Ma meute rejoindra le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ma décision est prise, et n'y a donc nul besoin d'essayer de m'en dissuader» clarifia t-il en levant la main pour stopper la futur tirade de Dumbledore.

De son côté, le Seigneur des Ténèbres exultait de triomphe, et lançait des regards vainqueurs à son ancien professeur. Peu lui importait à présent la perte des centaures, les loup-garous compensaient largement cette défaite mineur.

«Maintenant que ce débat est terminé» déclara le directeur de Gringott's «Je vais vous demander de signer ce parchemin, stipulant de réaliser les demandes auxquelles vous avez consentit si toutefois vous gagner cette guerre» finit-il en donnant le parchemin au mage noir.

Celui-ci serra la mâchoire ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce que les créatures magiques le contraignent à tenir ses promesses. Bien sur, il ne comptait vraiment pas tenir tout ses engagements auprès des loup-garous, mais ce parchemin changeait la donne. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre sa magie, et il détestait par dessus tout qu'on le contraigne à faire quelque chose, lui le Seigneur des Ténèbres! Mais le regard vert poison du porte parole des créatures magiques le convainquis de signer néanmoins ce parchemin. Après tout, il était le Seigneur incontesté des Ténèbres, il serait damner s'il ne pouvait pas briser une promesse faite sur sa magie.

Cependant il devrait garder un œil sur ce jeune homme, il serait plus que bienvenue de l'avoir de son côté. D'après la raclé qu'avait pris ses mangemorts, il était puissant, sans oublier le soutient qu'il avait des créatures magiques. Il était un atout que chacun voudrait avoir en poche, et Lord Voldemort était bien décidé à l'avoir dans son camp. Il faudrait juste le discipliné un peu pour qu'il abandonne son caractère insolant, et qu'il devienne fidèle à sa cause, il pourrait ensuite le missionner de lui négocier des accord auprès des créatures magiques. Cela serait parfait.

Bien loin des pensées du mage noir, Espérance regarda le Lord signer, suivit par le mâle Alpha. Le chef gobelin signa à son tour en tant que témoin. Et la réunion se termina ainsi. Le jeune homme suivit le mâle Alpha dans le hall de la banque, plus qu'enthousiaste de participer à la célébration que la meute avait certainement préparé en l'honneur du nouvel accord.

Cependant, il attendit néanmoins que chacun des deux mages ennemis quittent le hall de Gringott's avant de lui-même se rendre au camp de la meute, on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Le reste de la nuit se passa dans une ambiance joyeuse, tous saluant le travail du jeune sorcier. L'ancien Gryffondor les remercia chaleureusement, et ne se priva pas de faire la fête. Cela faisant longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé. Pour une fois il était complètement serein et profitait de l'instant présent. Il le méritait amplement.

Les jours passèrent, et Espérance se retrouva avec une nouvelle mission. Pour celle-ci, il pris plusieurs jour de congé, au grand damne de son patron. Mais comment pouvait-il lui expliqué qu'il allait se rendre volontairement en plein territoire des géants sans passer pour un fou? Non, il valait mieux que le peu de santé mental qui lui restait ne soit pas aborder.

Il n'y a que très peu de temps, que le jeune homme avait entendu des rumeur sur le possible emplacement d'un clan de géant. Mais il n'avait pas put s'y rendre auparavant. Les centaures étant désormais allié avec Dumbledore, même si celui-ci ne bougeait pour le moment pas ses pions, le chef du clan lui avait demandé d'assister avec lui à chacune de ses rencontre avec le directeur de Poudlard, bien qu'il n'y en est encore jamais eu pour le moment, il se tenait près.

Voldemort quant à lui, c'était une autre paire de manche, il n'hésitait pas à envoyer ses partisans massacrer des villages moldus, non pas qu'Espérance puisse lui reprocher quelque chose pour cela, mais il comptait bientôt discuter des futur actions qu'il voulait que les loup-garous fassent en son nom, et bien sur le mâle Alpha voulait qu'il soit présent pour cette rencontre. Sans compter les vampires qui, même s'ils étaient seulement spectateur, voulait tout de même être tenu au courant de tout.

Dans un sens, cela lui était bénéfique que les autres créatures magiques n'en est strictement rien à faire de la guerre opposant les sorciers. Cela faisant bien longtemps que les créatures magiques comme les veelas, les elfes... C'étaient isolés du monde magique, voulant vivre entre eux. Aucun d'entre eux ne manifestaient d'intérêt pour cette guerre, seul le résultat finale pouvait les intéresser. Espérance il voyait peut-être là une futur manière de réintroduire ces créatures magique dans leur monde s'il arrivait par la suite à convaincre le vainqueur qu'elle qu'il soit.

Mais pour le moment, il était encore loin d'y être. Allongé sur les pierres dur de ce paysage montagneux. Il observait en contrebat un clan de géant. Et ce qu'il craignait était malheureusement arrivé. On l'avait devancé. Quelque mètre plus bat se tenait trois hommes portant de grande robe noirs, un masque blanc dissimulant leur visage. Des mangemorts. Ceux-ci tentaient visiblement de convaincre le chef des géants à l'aide de cadeaux et diverses flatteries que ce dernier ne pouvait sans doute pas comprendre, à rejoindre leur maître dans sa lutte pour le pouvoir.

Et au vu de la tournure de leur échange, les géants allaient certainement accepter. Espérance les observa pendant plusieurs jours. Des le départ il ne pensait pas pourvoir aider les géants, et pour être honnête ils n'étaient pas les premiers de ses priorités. Malgré tout, il était amusant de voir les mangemorts essayer maladroitement d'acheter le soutient des géants. Seulement, ces créatures magiques n'était pas très solidaires entre elles, et même si les mangemorts avaient put recruter plusieurs clan de géants, les partisans de Dumbledore avait fait de même de leur côté. A l'abri des mangemorts, l'ancien Gryffondor avait put observer l'avancée de Hagrid et d'un jeune Remus Lupin, qui avaient eux aussi réussi à convaincre quelque clans.

Dumbledore et Voldemort étaient donc à égalité sur ce terrain, chacun d'entre eux ayant maintenant des géants. Cela promettait d'être très divertissant à regarder. Espérance ne manquerait pour rien au monde les futur batailles opposant les géants de chacun, apparemment leur combat étaient monstrueux.

Mais pour le moment, il devait avant tout se concentrer sur la rencontre entre Voldemort et la mâle Alpha de la meute, la première depuis la signature de leur alliance commune.

C'est donc légèrement excité, que le jeune homme fut menée en transplanage d'escorte par des mangemorts au lieu de résidence du Seigneur des Ténèbres, accompagné bien sur par le chef de la meute, et ses deux seconds. Ceux-ci étaient, grands et bien battit, et avaient une tendance particulière pour coucher avec la même personne en même temps, comme pouvait en témoigner Espérance. Néanmoins, peu de personne extérieure à la meute savait qu'ils étaient frères de sang, et les fils de leurs Alpha. C'était un secret bien garder pour éviter que quiconque s'en prenne au deux hommes pour atteindre leur chef. Néanmoins les deux loup-garous avait été nommé second du chef non pas grâce à leur naissance, mais à leur effort, ils faisaient sans conteste partit des plus féroce loup de la meute. Des personnes de choix donc pour protéger l'Alpha lors de cette réunion, malgré la présence d'Espérance.

Les trois loup-garous et le voyageur du futur, furent conviés à entrer dans une grande salle, presque uniquement composé d'une grande table en bois sombre. Il s'agissait de la même salle où Espérance avait informé Voldemort de la demande d'alliance des centaures.

Celui-ci se tenait au milieux de la pièce, ses mangemorts les plus fidèle se tenant à ses côtés. La pénombre de la pièce accentuant d'une façon remarquable la présence du seigneur noir, sans compter la puissance de sa magie, qui se diffusait lentement comme un poison à travers la pièce, rendant l'air suffocant.

La tension dans la pièce était impressionnante. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fixant de son regard carmin, les yeux du chef de la meute, dans une demande muette de se soumettre à son autorité. Le mâle Alpha serra les dents, son loup intérieur voulant riposter avec violence devant cet affront. Derrière lui, ses deux fils grognèrent de mécontentement de voir l'autorité naturelle de leur chef être remise en question.

La tension sembla soudainement s'accroître lorsque, dans une réponse naturelle à la colère sourde des loup-garous, un homme d'ôté d'une stature plutôt imposante, grogna à l'adresse des membres de la meute.

L'air sembla se charger d'électricité, alors que l'homme s'approchait. Les deux seconds de l'Alpha se placèrent au position d'attaque les yeux plissé de colère en reconnaissant le nouveau venu.

Espérance l'avait également reconnut, et n'en faisant qu'à sa tête comme à son habitude, il sautilla presque jusqu'au partisan de Voldemort, ne se soucient absolument pas de la colère sourde qui régnait dans la pièce.

«Bonjour» chantonna le voyageur du futur, ses yeux scrutant avec attention et ravissement la silhouette menaçante devant lui «Vous êtes Fenrir Greyback n'est-ce pas? Il paraît que vous avez tué d'innombrable moldus dans des circonstances atroces. Je suis absolument ravie de vous rencontrer!» finit-il tout en faisant un sourire éblouissant au loup-garou.

Le mâle Alpha renifla de mépris «C'est surtout un renégat solitaire qui a dénaturé notre race, je te déconseille de l'approcher Espérance»

Le jeune homme poussa un soupire déçu, et regagna sa place prés de l'Alpha. Néanmoins, son action avait fait redescendre la tension de la pièce, tout les sorciers présent étant bien trop choqué par son comportement des plus étrange pour fusillé du regard le camp opposé.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fronça les sourcils, mais indiqua d'un geste de la main à l'Alpha de s'asseoir en bout de table. Décidé à laisser passer tout cela pour le moment, ils avaient plus important à faire.

«Bien» commença t-il après que tout ses adeptes se soit assis, laissant néanmoins les deux seconds du chef des loup-garou rester debout aux cotés de leur père «Maintenant que tout le monde est présent, nous allons mettre en place les actions que devront réalisé en mon nom les loup-garous, s'ils veulent bien entendu que je gagne cette guerre contre ce vieux Dumbledore, et par la même que j'honore mes engagement à leur égard» poursuivit-il en lançant un regard significatif au chef de meute «Pour honorer notre nouveau contrat avec les loup-garous, j'ai donc prévu d'organiser une journée de réjouissance en allant attaquer un village moldus, pour démarrer notre alliance sur de bonne base» finit-il avec un léger sourire sadique.

Les mangemort présent à ses cotés ses trémoussèrent d'impatience à l'idée de torturer et de tuer joyeusement des moldus sans défense. Espérance lui-même était impatient. Depuis sa petite tuerie d'un petit village moldus, il n'avait guère eut le temps de retenter l'expérience, il faut dire que le fait de se battre et de coucher avec les loup-garous l'avait pas mal aidé à se dépenser physiquement, il n'avait donc pas trouver le besoin d'aller tuer des moldus pour se distraire. Mais en le mettant maintenant devant le fait, il se rendait compte que cela lui avait manqué. Bien qu'il ne soit pas assez idiot pour ne pas se rendre compte que tout cela était un prétexte du mage noir pour évaluer la force de ses nouveaux alliés plutôt que de leur faire un cadeau. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il était impatient tout de même.

«Bon alors on y va» s'exclama t-il les deux pieds croisé nonchalamment sur la table «C'est pas tout mais j'ai la baguette qui me démange» s'enthousiasma t-il un sourire complètement dérangeant apparaissant sur son visage.

«Mes mangemorts connaissent l'emplacement du raid, ils vont vous y faire transplaner, je ne veux aucun survivant. Et rappelez-vous s'y vous vous faite capturer par des aurors, je viendrais vous achever moi-même» déclara doucereusement le mage noir.

Ses partisans frissonnèrent avant que chacun d'entre eux ne se rendent dans le hall du manoir pour transplaner. Chacun d'entre eux évitant soigneusement le voyageur du futur, qui ne s'était pas départit de son sourire un peu fou.

«Espérance tu transplaneras avec moi» ordonna Voldemort en faisant signe au jeune homme de venir prés de lui, laissant ses partisans disparaître en emportant avec eux les loup-garous.

Espérance ne savait pas si c'était par ce qu'il donnait une peur bleu à ses mangemorts ou parce qu'il voulait le surveiller que le mage sombre voulait l'emmener avec lui, mais il n'allait vraiment pas refuser de pourvoir approcher son ennemi de toujours d'aussi prés.

Se rapprochant avec grâce du mage noir, l'ancien Gryffondor, au lieu d'agripper le bras que le puissant sorcier lui tendait avec méfiance. Se colla à lui faisant se crisper le mage noir devant l'étreinte inattendue. Ce dernier transplana néanmoins, avant de repousser sèchement le jeune homme une fois arrivé, sa baguette en bois d'if fermement serré dans son poing.

«Oh ne faite pas cette tête cher Lord» ricana Espérance, nullement soucieux des cris de terreur qui se faisant entendre tout autour d'eux «Je paris que cela fait un moment que vous n'avez pas coucher avec quelqu'un, si vous êtes intéressé, contactez moi» finit-il en faisant un clin d'œil malicieux au plus dangereux mage noir de ce siècle.

Il partit ensuite en courant à la chasse au moldus ne se soucient absolument pas de l'air furieux qu'arborait en cette instant Lord Voldemort. Franchement, il était vraiment trop facile de le mettre en colère.

Se jetant à cœur joie dans la bataille, Espérance se déchaîna comme jamais. Galvaniser par l'atmosphère vicié de terreur et l'air terrorisé de ses victimes, et tua sans s'arrêter, ne se soucient pas des taches de sang qui venait maculer ses vêtements. Les visages des moldus se confondant sans son esprit avec ceux qui avaient assassinés des centaines de sorciers et de créatures magiques dans son ancienne époque.

Il se rendit de maison en maison pour finir par tomber sur une scène absolument fascinante. Fenrir Greyback dans toute sa splendeur, venait visiblement de violer un jeune moldu avant de l'achever avec ses longs ongles tranchant, lui coupant la gorge, et faisant giclé le sang sur son torse à moitié découvert et sur son sexe encore maculé de sperme. L'homme haletait bruyamment signe évident du pieds qu'il venait de prendre. Espérance ronronna à cet vue faisant ainsi remarqué sa présence au sorcier bestiale.

Sans un mot, il s'approcha du loup-garou sanguinaire jusqu'à ce que son corps se colle à lui. Greyback ne bougea pas, sans doute pouvait-il sentir le désir d'Espérance en ce moment même grâce à son odorat surdéveloppé.

L'ancien Gryffondor se mit lentement à genoux devant le sexe imposant de son vis à vis son regard agripper aux iris ambre du plus grand, et lécha avec délectation la fente du membre de Greyback. Le loup-garou se tendis, et grogna devant le spectacle qu'il avait devant lui.

Sans quitter les yeux du plus âgé, Espérance adressa un regard malicieux à celui-ci, avant d'ouvrir lentement la bouche, pour laisser passer la langue qu'il passa sur le sexe imposant pour en récupérer le sperme et le sang dont il était maculé. Avec application, il prit celui-ci dans sa bouche, et aspira longuement et lentement le sexe sous les grognement de plus en plus animal du second sorcier.

Celui-ci commença à empoigner ses cheveux tout en bougeant vivement des hanches pour profiter un maximum de cette sensation, sans se soucier d'étouffer son partenaire.

Néanmoins l'ancien Gryffondor le repoussa de la salive coulant légèrement au coin de ses lèvres alors qu'il se relevait «Nous continuerons notre activité plus tard» chuchota t-il comme une promesse «Nous avons un raid à terminer»

Fenrir grogna «Tu ne m'échapperas pas petit»

Et avec un dernier regard ou brûlait son désir, Espérance regagna les rues du village des sorts de tortures sur le bout de langue, un sourire sadique sur le visage.

 **Fin du chapitre 04**

 **Chapitre non corrigé**

 **Merci à tous d'avoir lut ce chapitre, franchement j'ai bien aimée l'écrire, et le chapitre 05 encore plus, il s'agit même de mon chapitre préféré et j'ai hâte de vous le faire partager. Plus cette fiction progresse, plus j'ai l'impression qu'Espérance repousse toutes les limites. En fait il n'a aucune limite après réflexion...**

 **Plus sérieusement, j'aime beaucoup l'atmosphère de cette fiction, en fait comme il n'y a aucune limite compte tenu de la folie d'Espérance, je peut lui faire commettre beaucoup d'acte jugé immoral, et cela passera tout seul, surtout qu'il reste malgré tout attachant et qu'on l'aime comme ça!**

 **Bref pour le chapitre 05 je ne sais pas vraiment quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir le publier car même s'il est terminé, je n'ai pas commencé le chapitre 06 et j'ai vraiment envie de garder un peu d'avance, alors je vous laisse patienter en attendant. Et rappelez-vous que si vous voulez me tuer pour cause de frustration, je ne pourrais pas publier le chapitre suivant, et vraiment cela serait _hyper_ dommage pour vous^^... **

**A la prochaine, priez pour que j'ai de l'inspiration...**


	5. Chapitre 05

**Hey bonjour à tous, comment allez-vous? J'espère que vous êtes en forme pour ce nouveau chapitre! Sans plus attendre, voici les réponses aux reviews.**

 **Je déclare ouverte la foire aux reviews:**

 **17\. Harry: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite de cette fiction te plairas tout autant!**

 **Maud: Effectivement Espérance éprouve du mépris pour les hommes, pour ta question, elle est assez difficile, en réalité je pense que même Espérance ne sais pas comment il considère Voldemort. Peut-être comme un humain qui est allez un peu trop, mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. **

**Angelyoru: Oui, moi aussi j'adore Espérance, franchement je m'éclate vraiment à écrire cette fiction! Ton attente va être récompensée, voici le fameux chapitre 05, j'espère qu'il te plairas^^! **

**Mama-Milie:** **De rien, et puis il faut bien créer un peu de suspense. Mouhahaha!**

 **Elendil: Oh petit(e) coquin(e), si je mettait du sexe à chaque chapitre cela ne serait pas drôle, mais je te laisse avec plaisir savourer ce chapitre^^. Merci pour ta review et tes encouragement, je te souhaite une bonne lecture. **

**Hadsher: Merci, Espérance à vraiment un grain je confirme, mais c'est grâce à cela qu'il n'a aucune limite, cela dit il devrait tout de même faire attention. Bonne lecture. **

**TeZuKa j: De rien, bonne lecture.**

 **Espérance:**

 **Chapitre 05:**

 **L** e raid venait tout juste de se terminer, les mangemorts avaient transplaner uns à uns au manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres, emportant avec eux les trois loup-garous, et Espérance.

Chacun d'entre eux arboraient un air de satisfaction pur sur leur visage, aucun d'entre eux ne s'étaient fait capturer. Ils avaient terminé leur petite affaire juste à l'arrivé des aurors, laissant à peine le temps à ceux-ci d'apercevoir le chef de la meute des loup-garous avant de transplaner. Nul doute que Maugrey Fol œil, présent sur les lieux, allait tout rapporter à Dumbledore. Le message été clair, les loup-garous étaient désormais avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ce dernier laissa ses mangemorts retourner chez eux, avec la satisfaction d'avoir bien remplit une journée de travail. Ne laissant que quelque mangemorts qui souhaitaient rester au manoir, Espérance, les loup-garous, et Voldemort.

Le mage noir voulait s'entretenir avec le mâle Alpha concernant le raid, en d'autre mot, il voulait savoir si les loup-garous seraient apte à recommencer en son nom, quant il le désirerait.

La réunion fut brève, juste le temps pour l'Alpha et Voldemort de raffermir les clause de leur alliance, ils prirent ensuite congé, le mage sombre allant vaquer à d'autre occupations, tendis que les créatures magiques se rendaient à la zone de transplanage.

Espérance suivant vaguement à l'arrière, la tête perdu dans les nuages, fredonnant doucement une chanson qui ressemblait affreusement à Weasley est notre roi.

Quand soudainement il se fit tirer en arrière dans un couloir sombre. Retenant un hoquet de surprise, le jeune homme fut violemment projeté dos contre le mur par nul autre qu'un Fenrir Greyback à l'air dangereusement excité.

«Alors mon mignon» grogna t-il d'une voix rauque «Tu n'allais tout de même pas partir, il me semble que nous avons quelque chose à finir» il frotta son érection de manière suggestive contre le sexe du jeune homme, tout en tirant avec violence sur ses cheveux de geais «Tu as eu tort de me provoquer» reprit le loup-garou «Estime toi heureux si tu ne finit pas avec un membre déboîté» il mordit ensuite violemment l'épaule d'Espérance pour accentuer sa domination, tout en continuant à donner de vigoureux coup de hanche contre son futur amant.

«Qu'est-ce que tu attend Fenrir» murmura le sorcier d'une voix rendu haché par le désir «Déshabille moi»

Le loup-garou grogna avec force avant de déchirer violemment les vêtements maculé de sang de son partenaire, son odeur conjugué à celui du liquide vitale de ses victimes le rendant fou de désir, ses pupilles se fendirent, signe que le loup-garou prenait peu à peu le pas sur l'homme. Sans se soucier du faite qu'il était en plein milieu d'un couloir de la demeure du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il dévora avec force la bouche d'Espérance égratignant de ses crocs les lèvres pulpeuses de celui-ci.

Espérance gémit avec force en agrippant les cheveux hirsute du loup-garou, il passa ses jambes nus autour de la taille du plus grand et répondit avec violence au baiser animal qu'il recevait, répondant avec passion au coup de rein que lui donnait Fenrir, son sexe imposant encore malheureusement prisonnier de ses vêtements.

Greyback mordit le jeune homme plusieurs fois, sans se soucier de son confort, veillant juste à ne pas le contaminer par ses gènes. Il libéra son érection de ses vêtements, qu'il voulut sans attendre plonger au cœur du petit sorcier en face de lui, mais celui-ci l'arrêta.

«Arrête Fenrir» haleta Espérance, le corps maculé de morsure, ses lèvres écorché pleines de sang.

Le loup-garou grogna, ne tenant pas compte de interruption de son futur amant, il essaya tout de même de faire entrer son sexe dans l'orifice étroit de celui-ci.

«Fenrir» grogna le voyageur du futur avec colère «Ne vient pas maintenant, je veux te prendre dans ma bouche»

Greyback serra douloureusement les hanches du plus jeune jusqu'à lui laisser des marques certaines, pour retrouver un semblant de contrôle, avant de laisser l'ancien Gryffondor descendre de ses hanches pour se mettre à genoux en face de lui.

Il empoignât violemment ses cheveux pour faire pencher sa tête en arrière, et planta ses yeux ambre assombris de désir dans ceux vert émeraude du jeune homme agenouillé «Je vais te baiser la bouche mon mignon, je vais te la baiser jusqu'à te la déboîter, et une fois que je me serrais libéré dans ta jolie petite gueule, je vais te prendre violemment comme la petite chienne que tu est. Maintenant ouvre la bouche et suce»

Espérance gémit au ton dominateur du plus âgé, et s'empressa d'accéder à sa demande, aussitôt eu t-il ouvert la bouche, que le sexe imposant de Fenrir s'enfonça s'en préavis venant frapper le fond de sa gorge.

Déglutissent difficilement devant la taille du membre du loup-garou, le voyageur du futur du maîtriser un réflexe naturel de rejet mais Greyback ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Raffermissant sa prise sur les cheveux du sorcier à genoux devant lui, Fenrir administra de puissant et rapide coup de rein dans la bouche du porte parole des loup-garous, grognant puissamment tout en baisant férocement la bouche de son partenaire, sans se soucier d'être discret.

Espérance ne put s'empêcher de gémir en retour lui qui adorait la violence pendant l'acte, il était servit, son cuir chevelu commençait à lui faire mal, ainsi que sa mâchoire qui était fort douloureuse sous les assauts du loup-garou, mais malgré tout, il pouvait sentir son sexe durcir de plus en plus et ne se soucia pas le moins du monde d'étouffer ses gémissement.

Greyback alla de plus en plus vite, ne se soucient pas de la salive qui coulait abondamment du menton du plus jeune. Après plusieurs coup de rein brutaux, il vint puissamment dans la bouche d'Espérance, ses cheveux toujours prisonnier de sa main griffus.

«Avale» ordonna celui-ci avec autorité, ne relâchant son partenaire que lorsqu'il l'eut jugé nécessaire. Espérance n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprit, la bouche maculé de salive et de sperme tout comme son torse, ses yeux débordant de larmes dut à la sensation d'étouffement. Il se fit relever brusquement par Fenrir, avant que celui ne le plaque face contre le mur, le mettant dans une position très humiliante.

Loin de sans soucier, le voyageur du futur plaqua de lui même ses deux mains face contre le mur, et se pencha les jambes indécemment écarté, jusqu'à ce que son postérieur frotte sensuellement le sexe de Greyback.

Celui-ci grogna sauvagement avant d'écarter encore plus les jambes de son amant, malaxant furieusement ses deux globes de chairs. Sans prévenir, il s'enfonça d'un coup puissant dans l'antre du plus jeune, faisant crier celui-ci de plaisir et de douleur. Le loup-garou lui agrippa douloureusement les hanches, planta ses ongles aiguisé dans sa chair, et commença sans plus attendre à lui donné de puissant coup de rein.

Espérance cria, ses jambes fléchissant peu à peu devant l'enthousiasme de son partenaire. Celui-ci grogna bestialement avant d'aller placer sa tête dans son cou qu'il mordilla pourtant délicatement. L'ancien Gryffondor se pencha légèrement pour lui laisser plus d'espace son regard naviguant le long du couloir, sa bouche ne cessent de laisser échapper des sons obscènes.

Et c'est là qu'il le vit, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les regardant de ses yeux rouges sang hypnotiques, figé, à l'interception du petit couloir.

Espérance gémit plus fort en apercevant son ennemi. Depuis quand celui-ci était-il là, il ne le savait pas, mais cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Plongeant son regard émeraude dans celui carmin de son vis à vis, il continua de gémir puissamment sous les coups de rein féroce de Greyback, toujours occupé à lui mordillé le cou, n'ayant de ce fait pas aperçu son maître.

Se passant la langue sur ses lèvres dans un geste inconsciemment sexy, le jeune homme se déchaîna sous les coups de butoir de son amant, son corps ruisselant de sueur, ne quittant jamais du regard les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il voulait qu'il ressente ce que lui ressentait, il voulait que le mage noir les rejoignent la maintenant, qu'il puisse prendre dans sa bouche son sexe qu'il devinait en érection sous sa longue robe noir. Se baigner dans sa magie si puissante et vicieuse, se fondre dans ses bras et unir leur corps dans les mares de sang de leur victimes. Il voulait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le domine comme jamais il ne le laisserait le dominer autrement. Il voulait tellement de choses qui se bousculait dans sa tête à cet instant, il sombrait de plus en plus dans la folie.

Avec un grognement bestiale, Fenrir se libéra finalement dans l'antre chaude d'Espérance, faisant crier celui-ci tellement fort qu'il n'aurait certainement plus de voix le lendemain, se libérant lui aussi puissamment contre le mur sur lequel il était appuyé, son regard ne quittant jamais celui de son ennemi.

Le jeune homme tenta vainement de reprendre sa respiration, rendu sifflante par l'effort intense qu'il avait du fournir pour suivre avec intensité la fougue de Greyback. Il comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi celui-ci prenait le temps de se donner du plaisir avec des moldus pendant les raids. Nul doute que personne de normalement constitué ne parviendrait à suivre son rythme effréné et violent sans en subir les conséquences. Mais Espérance mentirait s'il n'avouait pas qu'il venait juste d'avoir l'un des meilleur rapport sexuelle de sa vie. Coucher avec des créatures magiques, faisait vraiment partie de l'une des meilleures décision de sa vie. Cela allait être dur de retrouver de tels amants, mais son corps était vraiment bien trop endoloris pour qu'il puisse remettre ça avec Fenrir dans l'immédiat.

Quoique, il ne dirait pas non au Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est une perspective qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé auparavant. Bien sur il l'avait taquiné, mais c'était juste cela, de la taquinerie. Mais le voir là, alors que le mage noir l'observait se faire baiser sauvagement à même un mur de son lieux de résidence, cela l'avait excité à un point jamais atteint jusqu'à lors. Malheureusement, coucher avec son ennemi n'était pas vraiment compatible avec ses devoirs de porte parole des créatures magiques. Le mage noir risquerait de le voir comme une faveur ou même du favoritisme de sa part envers son camp et peut-être même n'hésiterait t-il pas à l'utiliser contre lui pour qu'il rejoigne entièrement son camp, ce qui était absolument hors de question.

N'empêche, l'air statufié qu'avait eut ce cher Riddle de l'avoir découvert dans une tel position, valait tout l'or du monde. Laissant un sourire joyeux et satisfait envahir son visage, Espérance entreprit de ramasser et de réparer ses vêtements déchirer tout en tentant vainement d'ignorer les courbatures de son corps. Bon sang, s'il souffrait déjà maintenant, alors qu'est-ce que cela allait être le lendemain.

Reportant son regard sur le bout du couloir ou était apparut le puissant mage noir, le voyageur du futur poussa un soupire déçu en voyant que celui-ci s'était éclipsé sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte.

Enlevant rapidement toute trace de fluide d'un coup de baguette magique, le jeune homme s'habilla rapidement tout en pensant à prendre une bonne douche au plus vite. Chose qu'il avait récemment installé il y a peu dans sa grotte, même s'il avait dut pour cela détourner l'eau chaude de certaines habitations de Pré-Au-Lard.

Fenrir c'était éclipsé depuis un moment, à vrai dire, une fois son plaisir assouvis, le loup-garou n'avait pas demandé son reste et était partit sans un mot, non pas qu'Espérance ne s'en plaigne, il n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec son coup du moment. Greyback l'avait parfaitement compris, il n'y avait réellement aucun sentiments entre eux, juste du besoin.

Poussant un soupire fatigué, l'ancien Gryffondor transplana chez lui, parcourant du regard son lieu de vie qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un vrai lieux d'habitation et non pas à une grotte obscur. Bon il avait peut-être volé quelque meubles à ses voisins qui avaient attiré son regard, mais en même temps ces meubles allait beaucoup mieux chez lui. Ôtant un à un ses vêtements, le jeune homme entra dans sa douche, bien content d'avoir refait son stock de potion de soin, il allait en avoir besoin. Entre les bleus, les courbatures et autre marque de morsure du loup-garou, ce n'était pas très beau à voir. D'autant plus qu'il allait certainement devoir vider un flacon intégrale pour éviter que ses reins ne tombe en miette, sans oublier son anus, qui avait été peut-être un peu trop brutalisé par son amant.

Merlin, cela n'allait pas arranger son travaille à l'Allée des Embrumes. Son patron, bien que très sympathique, allait finir par le tuer s'il manquait encore une nuit de travail. Et puis le jeune homme en profitait également certain soir pour discuter avec les gobelins après son service. Ceux-ci le tenant toujours à l'œil. Espérance n'arrivait pas à savoir si ces créatures éprouvaient de la sympathie ou de la méfiance envers lui. Ma foi probablement les deux.

Mais grâce à eux, il avait tout de même appris de petite choses utiles, notamment quelque questions qu'avait posé Dumbledore ici et là, pour en savoir plus sur lui. Malheureusement pour le vieil homme, personne même les créatures magiques ne connaissaient l'ancienne identité d'Espérance, n'y que celui-ci venait du futur d'ailleurs.

Le mage blanc n'avait donc aucune chance de satisfaire sa curiosité, même s'il se rendait aux Ministère de la Magie. N'ont pas que l'ancien Gryffondor ne change quoique se soit à ce sujet. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de s'introduire au Ministère ou autre part, pour inventer une histoire de toute pièce sur sa vie. Il voulait rester éternellement anonyme. Et puis si le vieux barbu le confrontait un jour sur sa non existence dans aucun registre sorcier, bas cela ne serait pas si grave. Franchement, qui pouvait se soucier de cela en période de guerre?

Enfin, pour le moment il devait aller travailler, et penser à se rendre auprès des loup-garous. Ceux-ci devaient d'ailleurs être étonné de ne pas l'avoir vu à leur petite fête après le raid. En même temps, comment pourrait-il leur expliquer qu'il avait été baisé dans la demeure du Seigneur des Ténèbres par un homme pour qui l'Alpha avait une aversion profonde? Non le jeune homme leur dirait qu'il s'était reposer pour être en forme pour son travail. Peut-être pourrait-il ainsi élargir la clientèle de son patron on ne sait jamais.

Sa nuit de travail fut comme d'habitude, quelque peu éreintante. Entre le gloussement perpétuelle des prostituées, qui n'hésitaient pas à essayer de mettre leur mains à des endroits inapproprié lorsqu'il venait les servirent, et les sorciers toujours plus ivre qui se battaient entre eux souvent à la mode moldus, la soirée passa à toute allure. Et Espérance devait se débrouiller à servir tout ce petit monde quasiment seul, son patron ayant l'importante tache de préparer les commandes... Le voyageur du futur se demandait même comment celui-ci avait put tenir son commerce seul auparavant tellement celui-ci était réputé. Malgré tout, personne ne voulait y travailler, pour le plus grand malheur du jeune homme qui n'aurait pas été contre un petit coup de main.

Au première lueur de l'aube, son service pris fin, mais pas son travail. En effet, l'ancien Gryffondor devait faire son rapport quotidien au chef des vampires. Et l'informer par la même occasion, de l'alliance des loup-garou avec les Seigneurs des Ténèbres. Espérance n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que projetait de faire les être de la nuit. Allaient-ils se rallier au dernier moment à la personne qui avait le plus de chance de gagner cette guerre? Ou allaient-ils rester éternellement de leur côté? Le jeune homme n'en avait aucune idée, en même temps il n'était pas aisé de savoir ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête d'un vampire.

Son rapport s'éternisa un petit moment, comme d'habitude, bon nombre de vampires étaient réunis auprès de leur chef pour donner leur avis, et bon nombre d'entre eux avaient quelque chose à dire. Finalement, ce qui intéressa le plus le chef Morag, ne fut pas l'alliance des loup-garou, bien qu'il fut très intéressé par cela. Mais plutôt la décision des gobelins de rester neutre. Nul ne pouvait douter de l'immense pouvoir que possédaient ces créatures. En effet, avoir la main mise sur l'économie du monde sorcier n'était pas un mince pouvoir. Seul des idiots ne sans rendraient pas compte. Sous entendu les sorciers. Mais alors même que les gobelins pourraient bouleverser à eux seul le cours de la guerre. Ils choisissaient de rester neutre.

Dans un sens, le chef des vampires les comprenaient, en restant en dehors de cette guerre, ils n'auraient pas à aider un camps plutôt que l'autre. Et n'aurait pas à envoyé plusieurs des leurs au combat pour une cause dont-ils se fichaient éperdument, et surtout donner de l'argent aux sorciers avec qui ils auraient choisis de s'allier. Après tout, s'il y avait une chose que les gobelins aimaient par dessus tout, c'était bien leur or, et ils feraient n'importe quoi pour défendre leur trésor.

A mois que... A moins que les gobelins ne compte sur quelqu'un d'inattendue. Le regard pourpre du vieux vampire se porta sur Espérance actuellement occupé à discuter avec ses sujets. Serait-il possible que les gobelins place tout leur espoir dans ce jeune homme dans le but d'attendre d'être mieux considéré dans le monde sorcier après la guerre? Serait-ils assez fou pour placer tout leur espoir dans ce jeune enfant?

Ne quittant pas des yeux son porte parole, le chef des vampires sut qu'il devrait surveiller d'encore plus prés à l'avenir les actions de ce jeune garçon. Qui sait, cela pourrait s'avérer être déterminant pour l'avenir des créatures magiques.

Bien loin des préoccupation du chef des vampires, Espérance quant à lui discutait activement de son rôle de porte parole avec les autres vampires. Ceux-ci se montrant très curieux sur son travail. Espérance les renseigna de bon cœur, et n'hésita pas à les inviter à se rendre au bar où il travaillait à l'Allée des Embrumes s'ils voulaient discuter plus longuement.

Finalement le voyageur du futur s'en alla, non sans avoir passer un rapide bonjour à Valcan. Malheureusement il était bien trop épuisé depuis sa rencontre avec Greyback pour répondre aux avances du vampire.

C'est donc une nouvelle fois fourbu de fatigue que le jeune homme rentra chez lui.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Espérance se rapprocha du clan des centaures, qui malgré leurs phrases sibylline, étaient des créatures plutôt calme. En réalité seul eux pouvaient éventuellement deviner qu'Espérance ne venait pas de cette époque grâce à leur longue observation des étoiles. Heureusement pour le voyageur du futur, les centaures étaient bien trop pris dans leur observation du ciel pour se soucier de savoir si oui ou non leur jeune ami était bien qui il prétendait être.

Espérance put donc se détendre et passa son temps à méditer en compagnie des centaures, il discuta également avec le conseils des guerriers composé de trois centaures qui représentait l'autorité du clan, et qui n'était donc pas dirigé par un seul d'entre eux comme il l'avait cru au départ. Le jeune homme se renseigna bien plus sur ce que les centaures voudraient dans l'avenir, autre que les clauses que Dumbledore avait accepté.

Il prit le temps d'observer la façon dont les trois chef guerrier avaient chacun leur places dans la tribu et l'autorité de chacun d'entre eux. Peu à peu une idée germa dans son esprit dérangé pour qu'enfin soit entendu les voix des créatures magiques, non seulement celles participants déjà à la guerre, mais également celles voulant rester neutre. Seulement, son projet était irréaliste pour le monde sorcier. A moins que le jeune homme ne tue tous les sorciers étant raciste envers les créatures magique, mais cela représenterait plus de la moitié de la population sorcière.

Non, avant cela il allait devoir attendre, et observer qui de Dumbledore ou de Voldemort allait gagner cette guerre. Désormais plus rien n'était sur à l'avance. La présence d'Espérance avait déjà trop chamboulé le cours du temps. Désormais personne ne pourrait prédire qui serait le vainqueur de cette guerre. Et cela rendait fou de joie le voyageur du futur.

Les jours passèrent bien vite pour Espérance, entre son travail nocturne et son statut de porte-parole, il devait jongler entre toutes les créatures magiques pour satisfaire leur demandes, et avait également participer à plusieurs raid en compagnie des loup-garous pour le compte du Seigneur des Ténèbres, histoire de se défouler un peu.

Mais ce n'était pas avec le mage noir que le jeune homme avait aujourd'hui rendez-vous. Le nez en l'air regardant avec joie le ciel bleu et les quelques rayons de soleil qui réussissaient à percer le ciel d'hiver, Espérance traversait actuellement la forêt interdite en compagnie des trois chef centaures pour se rendre à une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Malgré la signature de leur accord, c'était pourtant la première fois que Dumbledore demandait un entretient avec les centaures. Le mage blanc allait-il donc enfin essayer de lancer une contre attaque contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres aux lieux de ramasser les pots cassés? Tel était la question, et dans un sens cela venait quelque peu assombrir la belle journée d'Espérance.

Si auparavant il avait pu accompagner les loup-garous dans leur combat pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, si les centaures se joignaient à la bataille alors il ne pourrait plus y participer. C'était un sujet qui avait le plus accaparer son esprit à son arrivé ici. Que faire si deux espèces différentes de créatures magiques s'affrontaient sur le champ de bataille? Le voyageur du temps ne pourrait pas prendre partit pour l'un plus que pour l'autre, il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que jamais les centaures et les loup-garous ne doivent se combattre. En attendant, il ne pourrait plus combattre avec les loup-garous si ceux-ci étaient accompagnés, pour ne pas dire surveiller, par des mangemorts. Cela serait interpréter par une sorte de favoritisme au lord noir.

Espérance soupira de dépit. C'était injuste, lui qui voulait aider les plus méritants, il allait être privé de ses meilleures divertissements. Quoique, il pourrait s'amuser à torturer quelque moldus avec les loup-garous s'ils étaient seul! Ah mais Voldemort ne laissait pratiquement jamais les loup-garous effectuer un raid sans la présence de ses partisans.

L'ancien Gryffondor, eut une moue boudeuse. Pour la peine il irait se défouler seul, et tant pis s'il devait effectuer quelque acte immorale ici et là pour cela. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si on le privait de ses petits plaisirs d'abord. De dépit il shoota dans une pierre qui n'avait rien demander, l'envoyant dans un arbre touffu de la forêt interdite, sous l'œil indifférent des centaures.

Le jeune homme afficha pleinement sa mauvaise humeur tout au long du chemin, mais se calma pour reprendre son habituelle visage dénué d'expression qu'il utilisait quotidiennement lors de ses actions en temps que porte paroles des créatures magiques.

D'un pas tranquille, les centaures et Espérance se firent accompagner au château par Hagrid, qui les mena jusqu'à la Grande Salle où aurait lieu la réunion. Cela était plus pratique pour les centaures, vu leurs incapacité à monté les escaliers du château. D'autant plus qu'aucun n'élève n'était resté à l'école de sorcellerie. Tout les étudiants étant repartit dans leur foyer pour les fêtes, la guerre ayant pousser les parents à ne pas laisser leurs enfants seul pour les vacances. Qui sait quand un malheur pouvait arriver, autant êtres tous réunis tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore.

Se fût la décoration du château, paré de ses plus beau atout pour les fêtes de fin d'année, qui permit à Espérance de rendre compte de l'approche de la nouvelle année. Non pas que cela l'intéressait réellement, seulement il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point le temps était passé à toute allure. Cela lui permit de réaliser tout ce qu'il avait effectué depuis son arrivé dans cette époque.

Mine de rien, il avait réussi à entrer en contact avec plusieurs peuples de créatures magiques, et bien que la plupart est refusé de même s'intéresser à la guerre en cours, certain comme les vampires et les gobelins, gardaient quand même un œil sur les sorciers. Et bien sur il y avait les centaures et les loup-garous qui s'étaient joint à la guerre.

Depuis son changement d'époque, il avait également rencontrer bon nombre de personne étant décédé dans son temps, c'est à dire quasiment tout le monde, bien qu'il n'est pas ressentit grand chose les concernant. Et que dire de Dumbledore et de Voldemort. Revoir son ancien directeur et son ennemi juré lui avait fait un bien fou.

D'ailleurs, Espérance ne se serait jamais douté de l'intensité et de la tension qui avait circulé pendant cette guerre. Il faut dire aussi que dans son temps il ne s'était pas vraiment renseigné sur celle-ci. Mais il avait vraiment sous-estimé la peur et la terreur que faisait régné le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur la population. Et que dire de ça puissance! On peut dire ce que l'on veut, mais le Voldemort qu'il avait eut à combattre, aussi fort soit-il n'avait pas autant de puissance que celui-ci. Cela était également valable pour Dumbledore, la vieillesse ne lui avait pas fait du bien, même s'il gardait d'excellent réflexe pour son age.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Espérance avait vraiment hâte de savoir qui sortirait vainqueur de cette guerre. Même s'il y avait encore une petite chance pour que Voldemort se rende chez les Potter le 31 octobre. L'ancien Gryffondor ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Non pas parce qu'il voulait sauver James et Lily Potter. Non cela ne le concernait plus. En revanche, si tout cela se passait comme à son époque, alors rien n'aurait changé, et le statut des créatures magiques n'aurait pas évoluer. Au contraires, le Ministère ferait sans doute une nouvelle fois main basse sur la victoire et dénigrerait indéfiniment les créatures magiques.

Si encore Voldemort ou même quelqu'un du camp de Dumbledore pouvait changer cela, l'ancien Gryffondor pourrait alors avoir une plus grande marche de manœuvre pour aider les créatures magiques, mais non, tel que les choses était partit rien ne changerait. Espérance devait donc se concentrer sur sa nouvelle mission, empêcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres de se rendre chez les Potter. A l'heure qu'il est, le jeune Snape lui avait déjà certainement rapporté le début de la prophétie. Le voyageur du futur n'avait donc plus qu'à attendre le 31 octobre.

Lily Potter étant enceinte, le couple allait bientôt commencer à se cacher, et Voldemort n'aurait aucune information pour les retrouver jusqu'à Halloween 1981. De quoi lui laisser le temps de s'organiser. Après tout, pourquoi paniqué, ce n'est pas comme si tout reposait sur ses épaules une fois encore, non?

Reportant son attention au moment présent, Espérance entra en même temps que les centaures dans la majestueuse Grande Salle de Poudlard, attendu par les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Toutes l'assemblée était réunis, et Espérance se demanda pendant un bref instant comment n'avait-il pas put perdre espoir dans son ancienne époque. L'Ordre du Phénix même au complet était loin d'égaler les troupes du lord noir. En même temps peu de gens à cette époque avaient le courage de se battre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, beaucoup de sorciers, pour ne pas dire tous, se cachaient la tête dans le sable en espérant que le Ministère et les Aurors les sauvent d'un destin funeste.

Ce qui ne laissait pas grand monde pour lutter vraiment contre le mage noir. Quoique, jusqu'ici, Dumbledore s'était plutôt contenter de ramasser les dégâts après le passage de son ancien élève, et même s'il avait s'en doute déjouer plusieurs de ses plans, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lutter à égalité contre l'héritier de Serpentard. C'est la que le voyageur du futur compris réellement l'impacte que son action avait eu sur la population sorcière en détruisant Voldemort le soir d'Halloween. Sans son acte complètement involontaire, il était plus que probable que Dumbledore aurait perdu cette guerre, le sacrifice de sa mère avait changé l'histoire. Et aujourd'hui, Espérance comptait bien la changer une fois encore.

Dumbledore se racla la gorge, invitant toutes les personnes présentes à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main. Les petits groupes qu'avaient formé l'Ordre à leur arriver se dispersèrent pendant que chacun prenaient place, tout en lançant des coups d'œil prudent en direction du voyageur du futur. Les centaures quant à eux restèrent debout, Espérance dans leur ombre.

«Bienvenue à tous» commença le directeur de Poudlard «Sachez que je suis vraiment désolé de devoir vous réunirent pendant une période si joyeuse, mais il est fort probable que Voldemort profite des festivité pour frapper un grand coup et s'emparer des places fortes comme le Ministère ou même Poudlard» révéla le mage blanc, sans tenir compte du frisson d'effroi qui traversa ses alliés à l'entente du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres «Il nous faudra donc redoubler de vigilance, et je conseille à chacun d'entre-vous d'être extrêmement prudent»

Son regard dévisageant un à un ses alliés, s'attarda néanmoins un peu plus longtemps sur Lily Potter et Alice Londubat. Prouva à Espérance qu'il avait vu juste.

«Aussi» reprit le vénérable directeur «Si l'un d'entre-vous à des suggestions à nous donner concernant la protection du Ministère ou de Poudlard, nous nous ferons un plaisir de l'écouter»

«Albus» grogna Maugrey Fol Œil «Pourquoi devrions-nous exposer nos idée alors qu'à notre table se trouve un traître qui est en contact direct avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres»

Les membres de l'Ordre commencèrent à chuchoter furieusement, tout en se lançant à chacun des regard en coin incertain. Seul quelqu'un d'attentif aurait put remarquer la soudaine pâleur de Peter Pettigrow, chose qu'il n'échappa pas au regard émeraude d'Espérance. Même si la découverte de la trahison du rat ne serait finalement révélé que bien des années trop tard.

«Pourquoi on devrait exposer nos plans devant lui!» s'exclama Maugrey son œil bleu électrique se fixant sur le voyageur du futur qui ne fut pas toucher pas tant de virulence, à vrai dire il s'y attendait «Voyons Albus, nous savons tous que cet avorton est en contact avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il lui à même donné les loup-garous!»

«Je n'ai pas donné les loup-garous au Seigneur des Ténèbres espèce d'imbécile» s'énerva l'ancien Gryffondor, quittant sa position relaxer pour le pencher sur la table en direction de Maugrey tel un animal sur le point d'attaquer «Les loup-garous sont des êtres magiques, ils ne se marchandent pas!» s'écria t-il, la fureur maculant ses trait, alors que l'assemblé était devenu complètement silencieuse «Vous avez réussi à obtenir une alliance avec les centaures car vous avez accédez à plus de leur requêtes que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais savez-vous pourquoi les loup-garous n'ont pas voulut vous soutenir? Par ce que cela fait des années, que vous et votre Ministère les discriminez, leur refusant de pouvoir obtenir une bonne éducation et un travail. Et vous pensez ensuite que les loup-garous vont vous rejoindre bien gentiment des que vous les sifflez? Vous êtes des êtres abjectes, horribles, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de tous vous tu-»

«Espérance-enfant» intervint l'un des centaures. Coupant net le jeune homme avant qu'il n'est put dire quelque chose de regrettable.

Le voyageur du futur se redressa coupant ainsi le contact visuelle avec l'Auror, et se replaça derrière les centaures sans un mot, essayant tant bien que mal de restreindre ses envies meurtrière.

L'assemblé resta choqué un long instant avant que la voix d'un des centaures ne se fasse réentendre «Espérance est notre porte parole, nous avons toute confiance en lui. Il est le seul à nous avoir jamais réellement tendu la main. A s'être soucier de nous et de notre bien être. Nous lui devons beaucoup, et nous comprenons parfaitement ce qui à put pousser les loup-garous à lui faire confiance. Espérance nous comprend, il s'intéresse à nous, et grâce à lui beaucoup de chose pourrait changer dans notre futur. Nous n'accepterons dons aucune remarque contre lui, il est bien plus admirable que beaucoup de personne présente dans cette pièce. Ce qu'il fait de son temps en dehors de nous aider ne nous intéresse pas. Tout comme il nous laisse notre intimité et ne juge pas nos actions, nous en faisons de même pour lui. Et nous ne pouvons que le défendre surtout si l'un des votre dénigre ainsi les loup-garous qu'importe qu'il ne soit pas de notre espèce. Ils sont sous la protection d'Espérance, et des êtres magiques à part entière. Tout comme lui, nous ne vous laisserons pas les dénigrer de la sorte. Relégué les loup-garous au statut de marchandise c'est insulter l'ensemble des êtres magiques» assena le centaure avec force.

Un long silence inconfortable se rependit dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, avant que Dumbledore ne se racle la gorge pour reporter l'attention sur lui, reprenant ainsi la réunion.

Celle-ci dura plusieurs heures, chacun voulant exprimer son point de vue avec parfois plus de virulence que d'autre. Il fut convenu que les personne de l'Ordre travaillant au Ministère s'assurerait de surveiller les supposé mangemorts, tandis que Dumbledore profiterait de l'absence des élèves pour consolider les barrières de Poudlard.

Pour ce qui est des membres restant, chacun d'entre eux aurait pour mission de renforcer les barrières magiques autour de leur lieux d'habitation et de rester aux aguets. Les centaures furent poliment invité à informer aux plus vite un enseignant de Poudlard si jamais des personnes suspectes venaient à s'infiltrer dans la forêt interdite. L'objectif pour le moment était que chacun reste sauf.

C'est sur ce dernier point que se termina enfin la réunion. Mais avant que les centaures et Espérance n'est put quitter la Grande Salle, ils furent arrêté par Maugrey, ainsi que Sirius Black et James Potter légèrement en retrait.

«Une minute gamin pas si vite» interpella le redoutable Auror, sa baguette pointé sur Espérance «Pour les centaures, passe encore. Mais toi, il est hors de question que tu sorte de celle salle sans que je ne me soit assuré que tu n'irais pas répéter à t'es petits amis mangemorts ce que tu viens d'entendre»

«C'est un peu tard pour vous en inquiétez vous ne croyiez pas» déclara Espérance d'un air nonchalant, semblant très peu perturbé par la baguette menaçante sous son nez «Il aurait fallu y penser des ma première visite à Poudlard. Entre temps rien à par ma parole ne vous certifie que je n'ai rien dévoilé de vos stratégie au Seigneur des Ténèbres» ricana t-il.

Maugrey resserra sa prise sur sa baguette, visiblement plus que tenté dans faire usage.

«Cela suffira Alastor» intervint le directeur de Poudlard.

«Albus» grogna l'Auror mécontent «Il faut le neutraliser maintenant avant que ce morveux ne nous trahissent»

Espérance plissa des yeux, dardant son regard vert poison dans l'unique œil valide de Fol Œil, sa patience commencent vraiment à s'amincir.

«S'il te plaît» plaida Dumbledore en s'interposant entre eux, coupant ainsi efficacement leur échange de regard menaçant «Baisse ta baguette, il n'y en a nul usage ici. Sache que des que Monsieur Espérance c'est présenté à nous pour la première fois, je lui est jeté un sortilège l'empêchant de révélé à nos ennemis toutes informations sensible nous concernant»

Le meilleur Auror du Ministère sembla légèrement s'apaiser à ses mots et finit par ranger sa baguette et quitta rapidement la salle. Laissant retentirent derrière lui l'écho de nombreuses conversations au sein de l'Ordre.

«Veuillez le pardonner pour ce petit désagrément» reprit Dumbledore à l'adresse des centaures et de leur porte-parole «Il n'est pas facile de nos jour de savoir en qui placer sa confiance, et nous avons déjà tous perdu quelqu'un dans cette guerre. Il est normal de se montrer suspicieux pour éviter de nouvelle victime. Aussi j'espère que vous me pardonnerez Monsieur Espérance de vous avoir soumis à ce sortilège sans vous en informer»

«Je comprends Dumbledore» répondit Espérance d'un ton neutre «Néanmoins je me demande ce qu'il se serait passer si j'avais vraiment voulu transmettre toutes ces informations au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est fort probable qu'à cause de vous j'aurai perdu ma magie au moins» siffla t-il «Mais il est vrai que cela faisant longtemps que l'on ne m'avait pas surpris à ce point, pour tout vous dire je n'avais absolument pas remarquer votre sortilège, et rien que pour cela je ne vous en veux pas. Tout cela est bien trop amusant» sourit-il.

Son ancien mentor se contenta de lui adresser un autre de ses regards suspicieux, avant de remercier les centaures de leur venu, et mis fin pour de bon à cette réunion.

Espérance raccompagna calmement les centaures sur leur territoire, et se rendit chez lui, se reposer un peu avant de partir travailler dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

 **Fin du chapitre 05**

 **Chapitre non corrigé**

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lut, mon dieu, il était long à écrire celui-là. Mais je m'en suis sortit! Alors qu'avez-vous pensé(e)s de ce chapitre. Pour ma part il s'agit de mon préféré jusqu'à présent, et contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser bande de pervers, ce n'est pas grâce à la scène de sexe. Bien que cela fasse son petit effet quand même^^. En réalité ce qui ma plut c'est l'acharnement d'Espérance à défendre les loup-garous pendant la réunion de l'Ordre. Mais surtout le discourt d'un des chef des centaures. C'est là que je me suis dit, bon sang, je trouve ce passage vraiment puissant, la façon dont le centaure apporte son soutien à Espérance et au loup-garous alors qu'ils sont dans des camps opposés, franchement j'ai vraiment trouvée cette scène forte en émotion.**

 **Encore merci à vous d'être là, et de m'encourager pour la suite, ça me fait très plaisir. Je vous dit donc une nouvelle fois à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre^^!**

 **Publié le 02/12/2018**


	6. Chapitre 06

**Bonjour à tous et bonne année en retard! Contrairement à d'habitude je ne m'étendrais pas en commentaire inutile^^.**

 **Je déclare ouverte la foire aux reviews:**

 **Hadsher: Bonjour et surtout bonne année, je te remercie pour ta review, effectivement Espérance n'a pas vraiment de limite, mais cela peut finir par lui jouer des tours, moi-même je me demande jusqu'où il peut aller. Quant à changer la mentalité des sorciers, je ne sais même pas si cela est possible, il sont tellement obtus.**

 **Angelyoru: Bonne année, et merci, je dois avouer que ce passage est mon préféré jusqu'à présent. Je vois que mon lemon ta bien émoustillée petite coquine, et je dois dire que j'en suis fière. J'espère avoir le plaisir de t'adresser une autre réponse à une review dans un prochain chapitre. **

**Elendil: Salut et bonne année^^. Hum tu préfère la scène entre Harry et le vampire. Franchement elle son toute les deux hyper chaude mais différentes à bien des égard. Pour tout te dire je ne sais pas encore quoi vraiment faire au sujet des vampires, je verrais quand l'inspiration va me submerger^^. **

**ariane: Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que tu es apprécié, alors un lemon avec un centaure, pour tout te dire je n'y est pas du tout pensé donc pour le moment ce n'est pas prévu. On verra plus tard si l'occasion ce présente, mais j'ai des doutes. **

**Serelya Prongs: Merci, je suis vraiment contente de voir autant d'enthousiasme, j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de t'es attentes! **

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

 **Espérance**

 **Chapitre 06:**

 **L** a nouvelle année avait finalement pointé le bout de son nez. Non pas qu'Espérance en face grand cas, seulement cette année devait naître un certain enfant du nom de Harry Potter. Ce qui était le plus bizarre c'est de se dire que cette information ne lui avait suscité aucun sentiment notable. En organisant ce voyage sans retour à cette époque, Espérance avait définitivement fait un trait sur son passé, et par conséquent sur son ancienne identité. Néanmoins il restait tout de même curieux de savoir comment les événements allait se dérouler.

Il n'avait donc absolument pas prêté attention à l'ambiance légèrement festive à défaut d'être vraiment joyeuse du fait de cette époque troublée, et avait continué à travailler comme à son habitude.

Depuis la réunion entre l'Ordre du Phénix et les chefs des centaures, ceux-ci n'avaient pas été reconvoqués. A l'inverse des loup-garous, que Voldemort avait particulièrement sollicités en ces périodes de fêtes, histoire de bien marquer le coup.

Contrairement à ce que Dumbledore avait présentit lors de la réunion de l'Ordre auquel Espérance avait assisté, il n'y eut aucune attaque de mangemorts envers Poudlard ou le Ministère de la Magie. En revanche, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'était pas privé de multiplier les raid sanglant dans les villages moldus.

Qui plus est le mage noir n'était pas resté inactif et avait envoyé certains de ses mangemorts les plus violents apprendre à certain partisans de Dumbledore où se situaient leur place. Conséquence, les deux frères Prewett, avaient finit par être découvert et tués dans d'horribles souffrances. Autant dire que le Noël de la famille Weasley n'avait pas du être des plus joyeux.

Ces pertes avaient portées un coup dur à la résistance, dont les membres n'étaient déjà pas bien nombreux. Quant à Espérance, il n'avait put avoir accès à ces informations, que grâce aux gobelins, qui avaient bien entendu été mis au courant des décès de plusieurs sorciers par leur famille, ne serais-ce que pour pouvoir ouvrir leur testament.

Tout ces événements avait donc incité à augmenter la peur et la terreur sur le pays, et avait une fois de plus de manière flagrante, démontré l'inefficacité des Aurors et du Ministère à protéger leurs concitoyens. Une aubaine pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui voyait ainsi le peu de résistance qu'on lui opposait, être peu à peu réduite au silence par la peur que son nom engendrait. Néanmoins le Ministère ne voulait pas être traité d'inactif et avait donc légalisé, grâce à la demande plus qu'insistante de Barty Croupton, les sortilèges impardonnable contre les mangemorts que se soit lors des raid ou des interrogatoires. La terreur commençait donc peu à peu à s'installer dans le cœur des sorcier anglais, ainsi que la suspicion de plus en plus croissante de chacun sur leur entourage. Par ce temps de guerre nul ne pouvait avoir confiance en personne.

Espérance observait donc tout cela de son côté sans intervenir, tant que les créatures magiques ne réclamaient pas son aide, il n'avait aucune obligation de sauver qui que se soit. En soit c'était une chance qu'il est choisis de s'installer à Pré-au-Lard, étant le seul village sorcier de Grande-Bretagne, Voldemort avait plus de scrupule à l'attaquer, bien que cela se soit déjà produit. En réalité le village n'avait rien à craindre avant qu'aucun des deux mages n'ait été déclaré vainqueur, ensuite les choses seraient peut-être un peu plus délicate.

Mais, pendant ce temps là, Espérance s'ennuyait, il s'ennuyait _vraiment_. Et généralement ce n'était pas bon pour son entourage, alors il avait finit par transplaner ici et là essayant de se distraire en compagnie des créatures magiques dont-il avait le soutient, mais rien n'y faisait. L'inactivité ne lui convenait définitivement pas.

Alors après avoir été chassé par les loup-garous qui trouvaient ses soupirs de lassitudes vraiment irritant pour leur nerfs, Espérance eut une illumination. Puisque les personnes dont-il était le plus proche ne voulaient pas de sa charmante compagnie, et s'il en faisait bénéficier quelqu'un qui ne l'appréciait pas. Quelqu'un que personne n'avait jamais osé ennuyer sans perdre la vie. En somme quelqu'un de _divertissant_.

Espérance se rendit donc chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Grâce à un bracelet que le mage sombre avait perfectionné, le voyageur du futur avait juste à toucher l'objet pour transplaner dans la résidence du mage noir. Une manière comme une autre de garder son lieu de vie secret.

C'est donc presque en trottinant joyeusement que l'ancien Gryffondor parcourut les couloirs sombre de la demeure du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Totalement inconscient du danger et de la stupidité de ses actions.

Il demanda finalement à un mangemort de passage où se trouvait son maître, n'ayant pas du tout envie de parcourir tout les couloirs pour le retrouver.

C'est en bégayant quelque peu que le sorcier lui indiqua le bureau du Lord. C'est fou ce que les partisans du mage noir pouvaient avoir peur de lui, mais bon peut-être que ses actes plus que violent durant les raid, et la dérouiller qu'il avait mis au mangemort favoris du mage noir lorsqu'il c'était fait connaître avait du les impressionner quelque peu.

Fidèle à sa nonchalance habituelle, Espérance entra dans le bureau du plus puissant et craint mage noir de ce siècle sans frapper. Ce qui bien entendu ne fit vraiment pas plaisir au lord qui se leva vivement de son fauteuil, sa baguette en bois d'if fermement pointé sur le sorcier indésirable.

«Bonjour à vous cher Lord» claironna le voyageur du futur «Comment allez-vous en cette belle journée?»

Voldemort plissa les yeux, sa mâchoire se contractant violemment, tout comme sa main qui tenait sa baguette magique, l'homme essayant difficilement de se retenir de lui jeter un maléfice.

«Que fais-tu ici?» finit-il par demander avec raideur, ses yeux rubis ne quittant pas sa proie qui déambulait sans aucun soucis apparent dans la pièce.

«Hum?» s'interrogea Espérance en penchant la tête sur le côté, essayant visiblement de reprendre le fil de la conversation qu'il avait légèrement occulté en observant les étagères pleines de livres et d'artefact douteux du lord. A vrai dire il était en train d'observer méticuleusement un crane humain d'on les orbes vides avaient été remplacées par des diamants, lorsque le mage noir l'avait interrogé «Je m'ennuie» articula t-il finalement tout prenant le crane entre ses mains pour jouer avec «J'ai donc décidé de vous rendre une petite visite»

«Tu t'ennuie» répéta le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix très basse et sifflante qui n'augurait rien de bon «Sale vermine, c'est tu que beaucoup son mort pour moins que ça, ton statut de porte-parole peu te protéger sur bien des aspect, mais ne tente pas trop ta chance gamin, tu as intérêt à sortir de cette pièce si tu ne veux pas subir mon mécontentement. Tu mérite amplement que je t'enferme dans un de mes cachots et que je te torture douloureusement après le spectacle que tu m'a infligé lors de ta dernière visite»

«Vous avez donc aimé!» rayonna l'ancien Gryffondor pas peu fière «Il faut dire que moi aussi j'ai vraiment pris mon pied ce jour là, quel dommage que vous ne nous ayez pas rejoint. Mais, je viens d'avoir une idée génial, et si nous faisions un petit duel tout les deux quand dites-vous?» s'exclama t-il en passant d'un sujet à l'autre sans en faire grand cas «Cela serait divertissant, et je doute que vous puissiez vraiment vous entraîner au combat avec vos mangemorts. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit leur niveau est assez affligeant. En faite vous devez vraiment vous faire chier quand Dumbledore n'est pas la. Allons venez, allons nous amuser un peu, je suis sur que cela vous feras du bien» déclara le plus jeune fière de sa logique.

De son côté, Voldemort réfléchissait. Dans un sens, il ne pouvait pas tuer Espérance, étant le porte-parole des loup-garous, qui lui avaient clairement déclarés que sans lui, jamais ils n'auraient pris par à cette guerre. Tuer l'exaspérant jeune homme serait donc un risque de perdre l'alliance des loup-garous et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne préférait pas l'envisager. Cela étant, confronter le sorcier dans un vrai combat pouvait se révéler effectivement divertissant. D'autant plus que si par mégarde, bien sur, il amputait l'inopportun de quelque membres au passage, ce ne serait vraiment pas de sa faute, après tout ce n'était pas lui qui avait proposé ce duel n'est-ce pas?

«C'est d'accord» répondit le mage noir.

«Hum, quoi?» s'étouffa le plus jeune, en lâchant presque le crane qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains de surprise «Vous êtes vraiment d'accord, c'est génial!» s'enthousiasma t-il.

Riddle abaissa sa baguette magique, et sans plus attendre attrapa le bras du plus jeune et transplana avant qu'il ne change d'avis. Non sans avoir reposer le crâne à sa place avant de partir.

Légèrement déboussolé par le transplanage, Espérance s'écarta vivement de son ennemi tout en se mettant en position défensive, ne jetant que brièvement un coup d'œil eu lieux rocheux, et complètement désert où le mage noir les avait emmenés.

«Très bien» reprit Espérance, d'un ton neutre, ayant définitivement perdu son côté enfantin pour se mettre en mode combat «Et si nous pimentions un peu les choses quand dites-vous cher lord?»

«Je t'écoute» répondit le mage sombre, observant avec attention son adversaire tout en gardant une posture insolemment décontracté.

«Nous pouvons parier sur le vainqueur, si c'est moi qui gagne, alors vous vous engagerez à ne pas décimer les créatures magiques qui ont rejoint le côté de Dumbledore dans cette guerre. Si vous gagnez contre le camp du directeur bien sur» sourit narquoisement le voyageur du futur.

Sourire que lui rendit le Seigneur des Ténèbres «Très bien petit c'est d'accord. Mais si c'est moi qui gagne, alors tu prendra ma marque et tu rejoindra officiellement mon camp. Et par ceci, j'entends toi, et toute les créatures magiques que je t'enverrais convaincre pour mon compte» susurra t-il avec suffisance.

Le sourire d'Espérance s'évanouit aussitôt pour être remplacé par une expression indéchiffrable. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ce prenne au jeu. Et surtout, sa demande changeait vraiment la donne, il allait devoir gagner coûte que coûte, sinon tout ce qu'il avait accomplis jusque ici n'aurait servit à rien. Sa présence n'aurait servit à rien, les créatures magiques seraient condamnées dans les mains de cet homme. Voilà où l'avait emmené sa folie et son insouciance.

Ne quittant pas les yeux du lord, Espérance s'inclina brièvement en même temps que l'homme,. En revanche aucun d'entre eux ne s'embêta à se tourner le dos pour s'éloigner de son ennemi. Ils n'étaient pas dans un combat classique, chacun d'entre eux savaient que l'autre n'attendaient que le moindre faux pas pour attaquer en traître.

Ainsi c'est avec un plaisir notable que le Seigneur des Ténèbres envoya sans plus attendre un maléfice de vide-entrailles au plus jeune. Qui eut tout juste le temps de l'éviter. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de rêvasser, d'un accord tactique, aucun d'entre eux n'avez envie de se retenir, la seule limite étant de ne pas tuer son adversaire. Cela ne voulait pas dire se priver de le faire souffrir atrocement.

Espérance rendit donc coup pour coup, à chaque maléfice tous plus cruel les uns que les autres du mage noir il lui rendait la pareille sans faiblir. Quasiment aucune parole n'étaient prononcées, sauf le nom de certains sortilèges ici et là. La tension était palpable, si bien que l'air semblait crépiter autour d'eux devant leur déluge de puissance. Les sorts et les contre-sort s'enchaînaient, les faisceaux de couleurs se frôlaient et se heurtaient sans discontinuer tendis que le temps passaient sans que les deux concernés ne semble sans apercevoir.

Tout deux continuant d'esquiver, de transplaner, d'incanter des sortilèges et maléfices, sans qu'à un seul moment leur petit sourire sadique ne quitte leur lèvres devant le challenge que représentait leur ennemi.

Pour Espérance cela sonnait comme une libération, il n'avait pas vraiment réaliser à quel point il c'était retenu durant ses combats jusqu'ici. Se donner à son maximum était libérateur surtout lorsque l'on avait un bon adversaire en face. Qui plus est, il n'arrivait pas à repousser son profond sentiment de satisfaction, enfin il livrait un combat contre Voldemort, un véritable combat où leur puissance était presque au même niveau. Il faut dire que par le passé, il avait eu plus que de la chance de sortir vivant de ces confrontations avec son ennemi. Mais la le niveau n'était vraiment pas le même. Déjà l'ancien Gryffondor c'était plus qu'amélioré augmentant son répertoire assez large de sortilèges, par la magie noir, et surtout le niveau du Seigneur des Ténèbres de cette époque était de loin supérieur à l'estraz d'humain qu'il avait combattu dans son ancienne vie. Et qu'importe qu'il est présentement l'épaule gauche complètement déboîté, et une large coupure sur le torse qui avait maculé son corps de sang, il ne pouvait se départir de son sourire.

Quant à Voldemort, il devait avouer qu'il avait plutôt sous-estimé le plus jeune. Bien sur il avait put voir à travers l'esprit de ses mangemorts comment le sorcier avait put facilement les vaincre. Mais bien évidemment il avait cru de part son niveau pouvoir le déjouer facilement. Ce n'était bien sur pas un secret que ses mangemorts étaient faible comparés à lui. Bien sur il avait quelques bon éléments dans ses rangs, mais pas de quoi l'égaler. Mais là, ce jeune homme inconnu auparavant de tous, avait débarqué de nul part et lui tenait tête. Cela n'avait fait que conforter son envie de le voir dans ses rangs. Personne jusqu'à lors n'avait put se venter de ne l'avoir ne serais-ce que toucher durant un combat hormis bien sur le vieux fou. Mais ce jeune inconscient avait réussit à lui tordre la jambe droite sans compter la légère blessure qu'il avait dorénavant sur la joue. Bien sur cela était bien loin d'égaler l'état du plus jeune. Mais c'était sans précédent.

Le garçon était fascinant, il connaissait beaucoup de sortilèges et maléfices que ses mangemorts auraient rêvés de connaître et dont-il pouvait l'avouer en son fort intérieur, un ou deux qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, ce qui était un exploit. Et surtout, il semblait avoir une grande résistance à la douleur. La preuve en était qu'il se tenait toujours debout sans faiblir, malgré les heures de combat acharné. Ne semblant pas se soucier de son bras gauche qui pendait mollement le long de son corps ou même de l'immense coupure qui parcourait son torse, dont-il avait arrêté le saignement d'un coup négligeant de sa baguette. Oui Voldemort était fasciné, et époustouflé par la lueur de détermination intense qu'il pouvait voir briller dans ses yeux émeraudes. Mais il comptait bien mettre un terme à ce combat. Il usa donc d'une magie que le jeune homme ne pouvait pas comprendre, le fourchelangue. Étant le dernier héritier vivant du grand Salazar Serpentard, lui seul pouvait comprendre cette magie. Comment le garçon pourrait-il se défendre contre des sortilèges qu'il ne comprenait pas?

Mais le combat n'était pas encore finis. Espérance continuait inlassablement de lutter avec acharnement, alors qu'il voyait de plus en plus sa défaite s'annoncer. Quoiqu'il fasse, Voldemort restait plus puissant que lui c'était un fait. Mais il ne pouvait pas perdre. S'il perdait, il condamnait les créatures magiques, et ne deviendrait au final pas mieux que les sorciers. Et surtout, il serait contraint de porter la marque des ténèbres, et ne pourrait plus être le sorcier neutre que les créatures magiques voyaient en lui. Non, jamais il ne laisserait cela ce produire. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pensait visiblement pas comme lui. Alors que le jeune homme sentait de plus en plus la fatigue l'envahir, le mage noir lui semblait combattre avec encore plus de hargne qu'auparavant. Et il c'était finalement décidé à sortir le grand jeu en utilisant le fourchelangue. Magie que seul un descendant de Serpentard pouvait comprendre.

Seulement Espérance possédait lui aussi cet atout, bien que cela ne soit pas de sa volonté. Mais utilisé à son tour le fourchelangue lui était impossible. Lord Voldemort était convaincus, et avec raison, d'être le dernier descendant de Salazar Serpentard encore vivant, et donc par conséquent le dernier fourchelangue. Si Espérance lui dévoilait sa capacité, il ne pourrait pas l'expliquer. Bien que la réponse la plus logique serais qu'il soit apparenté au lord ce que celui-ci penserait immédiatement. Mais il se rendrait tout aussi vite compte que cela était impossible. Un simple tour à Gringott's pour révéler par le sang son arbre généalogique, lui apprendrait bien évidemment qu'il n'avait pratiquement plus aucun parent en vie, vu qu'il les avaient presque tous tués.

Non cela était trop risqué, mais que pouvait-il faire, il avait de plus en plus de mal à contrer les assaut du mage noir, alors que celui-ci paraissait en pleine forme. Il ne pouvait pas perdre. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner les créatures magiques, les seuls êtres qui l'avaient compris, aidé, et accepté. Non, il ne pouvait pas perdre et devenir le serviteur de cet homme.

Alors Espérance cria, d'une voix désespérée, il cria un sort en fourchelangue, qui vient heurter puissamment celui de son ennemi, créant une onde de choc qui se propagea autour d'eux.

Peut-être étais-ce du au choc de voir quelqu'un d'autre maîtriser le langage des serpents ce qui devrait normalement être impossible. Mais le grand Lord Voldemort eut un moment de faiblesse, ou disons plutôt de distraction. Mais cela fut suffisant à son ennemi, pour transplaner dans son dos et le menacer de sa baguette arrachant par la même occasion la longue baguette blanche des mains du mage noir.

«J'ai gagné» haleta Espérance avec peine, la douleur de ses nombreuses blessures commençant à l'envahir. Sans un mot il jeta la baguette en bois d'if au pied du mage noir toujours statufier dos à lui «N'oubliez-pas votre promesse» et avec cela le jeune homme transplana sans plus attendre, ne voulant guère s'attarder en ces lieux lorsque Riddle aurait repris ses esprits.

Il ne travailla pas cette nuit là, ni la suivante d'ailleurs. Étant trop occupé à soigner ses blessures qui étaient en faite un peu plus nombreuses qu'il ne l'avait cru. Pris dans le combat il n'avait pas prêté vraiment attention à son état, il avait juste été vaguement énervé de ne pas pouvoir bouger comme il le souhaitait. En fait, un sorcier normal se serait effondré au sol des le départ, mais Espérance n'était pas un sorcier commun. Durant un long moment, il avait été torturé dans son ancienne époque par ceux qu'il pensait ses amis, et beaucoup d'autres sorciers avec l'espoir de le voir ressusciter leurs proches. Mais tout cela était finit à présent, il ne possédait plus les pouvoir du Maître de la Mort et n'allait pas non plus se mettre à chercher les reliques dans cette époque. Une seule fois lui avait suffit. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se reposer.

Du côté de Voldemort, l'ambiance n'était pas la même. A vrai dire, le mage noir était préoccupé. Ce n'était pas tant le faite qu'il est perdu son combat contre Espérance qu'il l'avait affecté, bien que cela est porté un sacré coup à son ego. Non bien sur, ce qui le troublait à ce point, était que son adversaire avait parlé fourchelangue. Non seulement cela, mais son sortilège avait été parfait. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, les sortilèges en fourchelangue étaient peut-être facile à prononcer, du moins pour ceux qui possédait la capacité d'utiliser cette langue, mais les maîtriser était une toute autre chose. Certain sorts des plus puissants étaient même dangereux, que se soit pour leurs ennemis, que pour leur lanceur si mal exécuté.

Et ce gamin, non cet homme, y était parvenu. Le cerveau du mage noir tournait donc à plein régime. Qui était vraiment cet homme? La réponse la plus logique était qu'il soit de sa famille, mais cela était impossible, puisque le Seigneur des Ténèbres en était le seul survivant à une exception prés. Sa mère avait à peine eu le temps de le mettre au monde avant de décédé, et son oncle Morfin allait normalement finir la fin de sa vie en prison, si les détraqueurs ne lui avaient pas déjà pris son âme. Bien sur il y avait bien la possibilité que son oncle est violé une moldue pendant sa jeunesse jusqu'à l'engrossé, mais Riddle ne parvenait pas à l'imaginer. Les Gaunt détestaient les moldus, ils les exécraient. Il n' y avait cas voir leur réaction lorsqu'ils avaient découvert que sa mère était tombée amoureuse d'un moldu. Malgré la profonde aversion qu'il avait pour eux, Voldemort ne pensait vraiment pas que son grand-père et son oncle est put tomber aussi bas au point de coucher avec des moldues.

Il ne restait donc plus beaucoup de solution, et la plus probable pour quelqu'un d'autre aurait été qu'Espérance soit son fils. Mais jamais au grand jamais Lord Voldemort n'avait eut d'enfant, il sans était assuré. Bien sur cela lui était déjà arrivé dans sa jeunesse de séduire plusieurs sorcières avec son physique pour atteindre ses objectifs, mais il utilisait à chaque fois un charme de protection, et puis ses conquêtes qui pouvait presque se compter sur les doigts d'une main, avaient toutes été tuer sous sa baguette. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne laissait jamais de trace. Par la suite il avait gagné en influence, et avait enfin put se faire connaître au reste du monde avec ses fidèles mangemorts à ses côtés. Bien sur il avait eut des besoin à assouvir, il était un homme après tout, mais jamais il n'avait recouché avec une femme, bien trop ennuyeuses, et puis avec un homme, aucune chance que celui-ci ne tombe enceint.

Mais malgré tout, Lord Voldemort restait inquiet, curieusement au fond de lui, il n'arrivait pas imaginer que le jeune homme soit son fils c'était impossible. C'était comme si tout son être combattait cette idée avec acharnement, bizarrement le fait qu'il soit peut-être un de ses cousins extrêmement éloigné lui convenait bien mieux.

C'est donc d'un pas pressé ce jour là, que l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard se rendit à Gringott's.

Bien évidemment, cette action n'échappa pas à Espérance, qui fut mis au courant le soir même par les gobelins sur son lieux de travail, de la visite inattendue du lord et de sa requête assez étrange. Comme le voyageur du futur l'avait prévu, le mage noir avait du cogiter de longues heures avant de finalement se rendre à la banque gobeline pour tenter d'y voir plus clair. Quel dommage pour lui qu'il n'est put trouver aucune réponse à ses questions. Par ailleurs, personne à part Espérance lui-même ne pourrait lui donner des réponses, autant dire que le lord pourrait courir avant de savoir quelque chose. N'empêche le jeune homme aurait payé cher pour savoir ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pensé à propos de son utilisation du fourchelangue, et surtout à quel conclusion il était parvenu. Il est vrai que depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette époque, il regrettait parfois de ne plus être connecté avec Voldemort, pour pouvoir l'espionner à sa guise. Mais il restait tout de même soulager de ne plus être le réceptacle d'un morceau d'âme du mage noir. Il était déjà bien assez fou.

Il avait au moins l'avantage d'avoir put conserver son don pour le fourchelangue. Bien qu'il n'est jamais compris pourquoi alors que le morceau d'âme de Voldemort implanté en lui avait été détruit, il s'en été plutôt bien accommodé. Au contraire de ses amis qui voulaient à tout pris qu'il se débarrasse de ce talent. Au début bien sur, il avait eu peur qu'un reste de l'âme du mage noir continue de vivre en lui. Mais c'était impossible car cette fois-ci Lord Voldemort était mort pour de bon. Ne pouvant strictement rien faire contre cela, il s'y était habitué, après tout il pouvait communiquer avec les serpents depuis de nombreuses années. Et aujourd'hui il en était plus qu'heureux, car cela lui avait permit de battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le voyageur du futur n'était pas peu fière de cet exploit, et des ses blessures guérit du mieux possible, il s'était empressé d'aller faire la fête avec les loup-garous. Ceux-ci étant très festifs, ils n'avaient jamais besoin de prétexte pour s'amuser sans aucune retenue. Alors lorsqu'ils virent la bonne humeur de leur porte-parole, ils s'empressèrent de fêter cela sans chercher plus loin.

Bien que l'ancien Gryffondor soit heureux de sa victoire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'une fois de plus il avait eue une chance incroyable. Sans son don de fourchelangue, jamais il n'aurait put déstabiliser le mage noir, et gagner leur petit duel. En fait si ce combat lui avait appris une chose, c'est que l'héritier de Serpentard était bien plus puissant que lui. Sans sa chance légendaire, il aurait dut perdre, et il serait alors devenu un mangemort. Cette idée à elle seule l'avait glacé d'effroi lorsqu'il avait enfin put réaliser la conséquence de ses actes. Sa folie qui jusqu'à lors ne lui avait jamais posé problème jusqu'ici, aurait put non seulement condamné sa vie, mais aussi celle des créatures magiques. Pour son bien, il valait certainement mieux que le jeune homme reste loin du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour le moment.

Malheureusement, le mage noir n'était visiblement pas de son avis. Très vite, il convoqua les loup-garous pour une nouvelle réunion. Espérance n'avait donc aucun moyen de s'échapper, s'il y avait bien une chose auquel il était fidèle, c'était bien son statut de porte-parole s'y durement acquis, et jamais il ne se soustrairait à son devoir. C'est donc avec un visage impassible et froid, qu'Espérance suivit l'Alpha et ses deux second dans l'entre du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La tension était palpable comme d'habitude, mais pour une fois, l'ancien Gryffondor n'avait aucune envie d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Les mangemorts favoris du mage sombre était déjà présent, de même que leur maître. Le chef des loup-garous fit une entrée remarquée, un halo de puissance et de sagesse semblant presque l'entouré malgré son age avancé, ses deux fils de chaque côté de lui dévisageaient avec froideur les sorciers présents. Chacun s'assit en silence peu désireux de contrarier le maître des lieux.

La réunion fut plutôt brève, visiblement le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait du avoir une réunion avec ses plus proche mangemorts juste quelque instant auparavant. Et n'avait juger bon de convoqué les loup-garous que pour renforcer leur lien. Bien qu'Espérance soupçonne fortement le lord de s'amuser à convoqué l'Alpha à venir le rejoindre pour quelque brefs instants seulement pour user de son pouvoir sur lui. Ce qui ne l'aurait pas étonné venant de l'héritier de Serpentard.

Une fois encore la réunion fut d'une banalité affligeante, se réunir pour organiser des raid et tuer un maximum de moldus, tout en essayant de capturer si possible des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Envahir peu à peu le Ministère jusqu'à le gangrener de l'intérieur. La routine en somme. Lorsque tout le monde se leva pour partir, l'ancien Gryffondor eut peur pendant un moment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le retienne pour bien évidemment avoir une discussion polie et civilisé sur leur dernière petite entrevue. Mais il ne se passa rien.

Espérance marcha lentement jusqu'à la sortie de la salle non sans sentir dans son dos le regard incendiaire du mage noir qui suivait chacun de ses pas. Il se retint à grande peine de se retourner pour regarder à son tour le Serpentard, mais ne put retenir la suée froide qui envahi son dos et remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Soudainement il aurait souhaiter plus que tout au monde que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le retienne, et qui lui demande des explications. Car ses paroles pleines de venin, l'aurait bien plus rassurer, que ce silence angoissant qui ne laisser présager rien de bon.

 **Fin du chapitre 06**

 **Chapitre non corrigé.**

 **Merci à tous d'avoir lut, je sais que vous étiez impatient de lire la suite, aussi j'espère qu'elle aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes! Franchement j'aime bien ce chapitre, cela remet un peu d'intrigue dans cette fiction, surtout maintenant que Voldemort sait qu'Espérance parle Fourchelangue. A la la maintenant je vais devoir essayer de développer cette situation et sauver les fesses d'Espérance. Franchement il me cause beaucoup de soucis.**

 **Petit point sur ma fiction _l'enfant de l'ombre_ pour ceux d'entre-vous qui la suivent, sachez que je suis actuellement en train d'écrire un nouveau chapitre, malheureusement je n'aie plus autant de temps qu'avant pour écrire à cause du travail ce qui explique aussi mon retard pour _Espérance_. Qui plus cette année s'annonce pour moi mouvementer. Mais je m'accroche et j'écris quand je le peux, surtout que le nouveau chapitre est vraiment très difficile à écrire honnêtement je m'en arrache les cheveux mais je continue tout de même^^. **

**A la prochaine cher lecteurs!**

 **Publié le 02/02/2019**


	7. Chapitre 07

**Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien! Bon sang, j'ai encre pondu un sacré chapitre, honnêtement je ne sais vraiment pas d'où me vient toute cette inspiration. On va finir par m'appeler la poule aux œufs d'or^^. Bref bien évidemment je vous remercie énormément pour votre soutient, c'est très important pour moi, et j'ai l'impression que je ne le dis pas assez. Comme d'habitude, je tient à rappeler que cette fiction et classé M, et ce n'est pas par hasard, mais je me doute que si vous la lisez c'est que vous êtes tout de même au courant. Mais cela ne fait jamais de mal de le rappeler. Sur ceux voici les réponses aux reviews!**

 **Je déclare ouverte la foire aux reviews:**

 **Angelyoru: A ça, pour avoir eu chaud au fesse, effectivement ce n'est pas passé loin. Espérance à vraiment une chance insolente par moment. Mais il joue aussi avec le feux, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un de conciliant. Tu me dit que tu adore la tension entre Voldy et Espérance, et bien alors je pense que tu vas adorer ce chapitre^^!**

 **Hadsher: Merci^^, Espérance pouvoir retenir sa folie, hum je doute que cela soit possible. Mais c'est vrai qu'il va vraiment serré les fesses dans ce chapitre^^...**

 **Elendil: Merci pour ta review, moi aussi j'ai adoré écrire le duel entre Voldemort et Espérance. En faite j'adore particulièrement écrire des scènes entre eux, même si c'est vraiment loin d'être facile. Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture^^. **

**TeZuKa j: De rien, merci à toi pour ton commentaire.**

 **Espérance:**

 **Chapitre 07:**

 **L** e temps continuait inexorablement de s'écouler, et le nombre de victimes de cette terrible guerre ne cessaient d'augmenter chaque jour. Désormais on ne comptait plus le nombres de sorciers décédés qui apparaissaient quotidiennement dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ , plongeant peu à peu le monde sorcier de Grande Bretagne dans une tristesse et un désespoir sans limite. Les pertes s'accumulaient, que se soit d'un côté ou de l'autre.

Fou de rage et de tristesse par la mort de certain de leurs proche, les aurors qui autrefois hésitaient à se servir des sortilèges impardonnable pendant les raid des mangemorts, plongeait maintenant au cœur de la bataille sans se retenir. Depuis la loi qu'avait mit en place Barty Croupton senior, légalisant l'utilisation des sortilèges impardonnable par les aurors, la guerre avait pris un nouveau tournant.

Si au fond d'eux chacun se désolaient de la cruauté de ce conflit qui empirait de jour en jour, rien ne les avaient préparé à cela. Fou de colère en voyant ses mangemorts se faire de plus en plus décimé par les aurors, qui malgré les ordres de leur supérieur préféraient largement tuer leurs ennemis sur le champs de bataille que les capturer pour les interroger. Voldemort ne cessait d'orchestrer des attaques à grande échelles, détruisant des villages moldus comme des habitations sorcière. Quiconque ne voulant par rejoindre ses rangs ne méritant pas de vivre.

La communauté sorcière vivaient donc dans la peur d'être les prochains à succomber, et beaucoup de famille partaient se cacher ou mettaient en place des protections plus puissante pour assurer leur protection. Tel était le cas des familles Potter et Londubat, qui venait tout deux d'avoir leur première enfant. Chose qui nul ne sait comment était malheureusement parvenus au oreilles du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui les pourchassaient depuis avec acharnement. Malheureusement pour l'Ordre du Phénix dirigé par Albus Dumbledore, leur défaite semblait inévitable. Leur résistance n'étant déjà pas très grande, leur nombre se réduisaient de plus en plus. Que ce soit par la mort de leur amis, ou à la peur des membre de l'Ordre qui avait préféré s'enfuir plutôt que de partager le sort funeste de leur collègue tombé au combat.

Mais comment Dumbledore pourrait-il leur en vouloir? Tout ces sorciers c'étaient engagés de leur propre volonté dans son Ordre, il n'avait aucun droit de les retenir surtout lorsque leur défaite s'approchait de plus en plus. Le Ministère de la Magie était corrompus, gangrené de l'intérieur si bien que l'on ne savait plus à qui faire confiance. Et malgré les lois de plus en plus radicale que faisait passer Barty Croupton, il était trop tard, l'ennemi était trop fort. A cela venaient également s'ajouter les loup-garous qui ne se privaient pas de combattre au côté des mangemorts. Criant à qui voulait l'entendre, qu'ils se battaient pour leur liberté.

C'est avec tristesse et désespoir qu'Albus voyait la fin d'une ère arrivé. Tout cela n'était que les conséquences des mauvais choix de la communauté sorcière. La colère des loup-garous et des autres créatures magiques étaient légitime après le traitement qu'elles avaient subis des sorciers. Combien de fois Albus avait-il demandé au porteur de baguette d'enterrer leur préjugé et de tendre la main au créatures magique sous peine de le regretter un jour. Mais cela n'avait pas suffit, les sorciers étaient des êtres têtu qui se croyaient légitimement supérieur aux créatures magiques. Voldemort n'avait eut donc qu'à profité de cette colère pour augmenter ses troupes sans grande difficulté. Par ailleurs, il n'avait sans aucun doute pas eut beaucoup de mal à convaincre les anciennes familles de Sang-Pur de le rejoindre. Appuyant délibérément sur leur haine commune des moldus et des nés-moldus.

Les choses étant ainsi, désormais il ne servait plus à rien de se voiler la face, Voldemort allait gagner la guerre et amener avec lui une nouvelle ère qui allait sans aucun doute bouleverser le quotidien des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne.

De son côté, Espérance observait de loin tout ces événements. Son regard émeraude entacher par toutes les souffrances qu'il avait vécu contemplait sans réagir les conséquence de la guerre. Dans son ancienne époque il n'avait pas vraiment réaliser ce qu'avait du être le cauchemar quotidien des sorciers anglais durant l'ascension de Voldemort. Le vivre maintenant tout en étant presque complètement détaché de cela rendait ceci tellement réel.

Finalement on y était presque, d'ici quelque mois un choix devra être fait. Dans un sens, il comprenait maintenant à quel point le destin était cruel. Même si au fond de lui, il l'avait toujours su comme une évidence. Il était venu dans cette époque, avec l'espoir de pouvoir améliorer le sort des créatures magiques. Et pour cela il était inévitable que les choses changent. Bien sur les créatures magique participaient pour certaines à cette guerre, mais c'était déjà le cas auparavant. Tout comme la futur victoire écrasante du Seigneur des Ténèbres jusqu'à ce qu'un petit Harry Potter ne le détruise.

Peu importe le nombre de ses actions, tant que les choses ne changeaient pas drastiquement, les événements se dérouleraient exactement comme dans son ancienne époque. Et c'est cela précisément qui le rendait malade. Car n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagne cette guerre et par la même que le sort des créatures magiques s'améliore enfin. Il fallait que Harry Potter disparaisse. Tant que l'enfant vivrait il y aura toujours une chance pour que la prophétie se réalise, et ça, Espérance ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

Dans son époque, grâce au sacrifice de sa mère, c'est l'Ordre du Phénix et le Ministère de la Magie qui furent vainqueurs, mais les conditions de vie des êtres magiques ne changèrent pourtant pas, malgré les idées de Dumbledore, les loi anti-créatures magiques se multiplièrent jusqu'à devenir invivable. Pour rien au monde Espérance ne voulait revivre cela. Mais était-il vraiment prêt à tuer James et Lily Potter ainsi que leur enfant? En faisant cela il renierait à jamais son ancienne identité, et bien que c'est ce qu'il avait voulu le plus au monde en voyageant dans ce temps, le mettre devant le fait accomplis changeait la donne. Car il ne prendrait pas le risque que Voldemort soit en présence des Potter, il devait le faire lui-même.

Mais pour le moment il devait seulement s'assurer de la victoire du mage noir. Bien qu'il n'est aucune confiance en Voldemort il représentait la seul solution pour les créatures magiques, l'Ordre du Phénix et le Ministère avait échoué, il ne restait donc plus que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Malgré tout, Espérance savait que tout cela ne serait pas facile. L'héritier de Serpentard n'avait que très peu de considération pour les créatures magiques, se serait donc au voyageur du futur de lui rappeler ses engagements. Mais pour le moment, les choses étaient loin d'être simple.

Depuis son combat contre ce cher Riddle, Espérance vivait dans la crainte que celui-ci perce son secret. Mais jusqu'ici le mage noir ne lui avait pas demandé d'explication quant à son don de fourchelangue, et c'est cela précisément qui le terrifiait.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas un homme connu pour sa grande patience, il attaquait sans discontinuer jusqu'à ce que son ennemi ne capitule. Or il n'avait absolument rien tenté pour faire parler Espérance, et mine de rien cela commençait à inquiéter sérieusement le jeune homme. A tel point qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder par dessus son épaule à chaque fois qui partait travailler à l'Allée des Embrumes.

Cette situation commençait doucement à le mettre sur les nerfs. Surtout que depuis peu, le Seigneur des Ténèbres prenait un malin plaisir à tuer toutes créatures magiques qui passaient sous sa baguette, ce qui étrangement se produisait de plus en plus souvent.

Finalement un beau jour, Espérance craqua. Fou de colère il se rendit à la demeure du Seigneur des Ténèbres et marcha à grand pas dans les couloirs en direction du bureau du mage noir, sans prendre le peine de masquer son aura vibrante de colère, faisant s'écarter de peur les disciple du maître des lieux.

Il ouvrit la porte du bureau de l'héritier de Serpentard avec force, l'envoyant valser avec violence contre le mur, sa baguette tendu férocement en direction de son ennemi.

Celui-ci ne sembla pas perturbé par son entrée, et finit tranquillement d'écrire sur un rouleau de parchemin avant de finalement plonger son regard carmin dans celui vert poison écumant de rage de son vis à vis.

Esquissant un sourire narquois tout en se calant confortablement dans son fauteuil nullement perturbé par la situation, le mage sombre déclara de sa voix sifflante «Eh bien, eh bien, cela faisait un petit moment que je ne t'avais pas vu. Que me vaut donc le plaisir de ta visite, y aurait-il donc quelque chose dont-tu voudrais me parler?»

«Ne vous foutez pas de moi!» grogna Espérance avec hargne son visage déformé par la colère, refermant avec violence la porte d'un coup de pied rageur «Vous savez pertinemment ce qui m'amène ici! De quel droit osez-vous exterminer des créatures magiques alors qu'elles ne se dressent même pas contre vous!»

«De quel droit dit-tu?» releva Voldemort «Sache que j'ai tout les droit ici, je suis le Seigneur des Ténèbres et par conséquent je fais ce qu'il me plaît, si j'ai envie d'exterminer un peuple entier à mon bon vouloir nul ne pourra m'arrêter»

«Nous avions un accord!» hurla Espérance.

«Vraiment?» repris le mage noir son sourire narquois s'élargissant pour devenir cruel «Notre accord stipulait que je ne devais pas tuer les créatures magiques qui avaient rejoins le camp de Dumbledore pendant cette guerre, malheureusement rien ne m'empêche de tuer des créatures magiques comme je le veux tant qu'elles non rejoint aucun camps n'est-ce pas?»

«Mais pourquoi, pourquoi faites-vous ça!» haleta Espérance écœuré «Cela ne vous rapporte rien, c'est même le contraire, en vous voyant tuer leur semblable, les créatures magiques risquent de rejoindre le camp de Dumbledore!»

«Pourquoi?» cracha Voldemort avec mépris.

Avec une rapidité surprenante il se leva de son fauteuil pour venir agripper avec force les vêtements du plus jeune les serrant à lui en faire mal, son visage déformé par la colère. Espérance serra les dents de douleur à cause de la poigne du plus âgé. Par réflexe il lâcha sa baguette magique qui tomba au sol pour venir agripper les bras du mage noir essayant en vain de lui faire lâcher prise.

«C'est à moi de te demander pourquoi!» siffla t-il «Pourquoi alors que je tuais des familles entière n'est-tu pas venu plus tôt! Alors que je massacrais leur enfant pourquoi n'est-tu pas intervenu! Toi le défenseur des créatures magiques, tu as choisis de laisser des centaines d'entre elles mourir avant d'avoir le courage de m'affronter!»

«Vous...» haleta Espérance, choqué «Vous avez sciemment torturés et tués des créatures magiques pour que je vienne vous voir» son visage se crispa avec hargne avant qu'il n'agrippe lui aussi violemment le mage noir «Mais vous êtes complètement malade! Je sais bien que je ne suis pas un modèle de référence, mais vous êtes complètement fou!» s'écria t-il. Mais il se stoppa soudainement en entendant le rire glacé de Lord Voldemort retentirent vicieusement dans la pièce.

«Moi, un fou» susurra t-il «Oui probablement je dois sans doute être fou, dévoré par la curiosité et l'incompréhension, rongé par des sentiments inutiles. Et pour ça pour quoi... Pour toi» il empoigniat les vêtements d'Espérance pour rapprocher son visage du sien, ils étaient tellement proche que le voyageur du futur pouvait sentir le souffle du mage noir sur ses lèvres « _ **Qui est-tu? Comment ce fait-il que tu possède le pouvoir de parler fourchelangue? Seul un descendant de Serpentard le peut mais curieusement tu n'apparais nul par sur mon arbre généalogique, pourtant tu descend forcément de cette noble ligné il ne peut en être autrement**_ »

Espérance écarquilla les yeux en écoutant les sons sifflant sortant de la bouche de son ennemi jusqu'à former des mots compréhensible d'eux seuls. Pour autant il ne répondit pas au mage noir. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de lui expliquer sa situation.

Son absence de réponse sembla énervé encore plus le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui resserra sa prise sur lui avant de le plaquer méchamment contre un mur laissant une brève grimace de douleur s'installer sur son visage.

« _ **Tu ne veut pas me répondre, très bien, mais je me demande si tu garderas le silence lorsque mes mangemorts décimeront les créatures magiques jusqu'à leur extinction total**_ » ricana t-il froidement.

«Non!» s'écria Espérance avant de commencer à se débattre.

« _ **Tu ne veux pas cela n'est-ce pas?**_ » siffla le mage noir à son oreille « _ **Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de me dire ce que je veux savoir**_ »

« _ **Je ne sais pas d'où me vient ce pouvoir**_ » déclara finalement l'ancien Gryffondor, bien conscient que Riddle ne plaisantait pas.

« _ **Ne mens pas à Lord Voldemort mon petit**_ » cracha le Seigneur des Ténèbres en plaçant l'une de ses mains sur la gorge du plus jeune commençant à la serrer de plus en plus.

« _ **Je-je dis la vérité**_ » haleta Espérance ayant de plus en plus de mal à respirer « _ **Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai ce pouvoir**_ »

« _ **Qui sont t'es parents?**_ » continua l'héritier de Serpentard.

« _ **Je suis orphelin, je n'aie jamais connu mes parents**_ » répondit le voyageur du futur, sachant qu'il était dangereux de mentir à cet homme, il préférait dire des semi-vérité que des mensonges.

Après avoir fouillé dans son regard pendant un moment, Riddle finit par relâcher le voyageur du futur qui se laissa tomber au sol en toussant bruyamment tout en se massant la gorge.

Sans un mot, le lord noir fit venir à lui sa baguette en bois d'if laissée sur son bureau, et la pointa sur le porte-parole des créatures magiques. Espérance sentit une force qu'il savait être la magie de l'homme en face de lui lui faire ployer l'échine jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à genoux devant son plus vieil ennemi.

« _ **Tu es un véritable mystère Espérance**_ » murmura t-il en marchant lentement autour du sorcier au sol « _ **Tu es apparut de nul part. Tu as battu mes mangemorts, réussit à obtenir le soutient de plusieurs peuples de créatures magiques. Tu ma défié en duel et réussit à tant sortir par pur chance. Et pour finir tu parle fourchelangue, un talent que seul la famille de mon cher ancêtre peut se targuer de posséder. Je t'avoue que je suis troublé, et rien au monde ne devrait troubler le grand Lord Voldemort alors dis moi, que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi?**_ »

Espérance attendit que le mage noir revienne en face de lui pour le fixer avec hargne le défiant de son regard émeraude « _ **Vous ne me tuerez pas**_ » déclara t-il finalement.

« _ **Et pourquoi donc mon garçon, dis moi ce qui me retient de te tuer?**_ » questionna le Seigneur des Ténèbres en se mettant à la hauteur de son vis à vis dont il caressa le visage de sa baguette, l'une de ses mains venant lui enserré douloureusement la mâchoire « _ **Ton statut de porte-parole peut-être? Allons toi et moi savons tout les deux que j'ai pratiquement gagner cette guerre, rien ne pourrait plus m'arrêter, au contraire lorsque je t'aurais tué plus rien ne m'empêcheras de tuer toutes les créatures magiques que je veux lorsque j'aurais le pouvoir. Et même si je perd les loup-garous dans le processus, lorsque je tiendrais ce pays dans le creux de ma main, rien ne m'empêcheras de les châtier comme il se doit pour leur traîtrise**_ »

Avec folie, Espérance se pencha plus en avant venant presque coller son front à celui du Serpentard « _ **Non vous ne me tuerez pas**_ » sourit-il avec condescendance « _ **Et vous savez pourquoi, par-ce que vous êtes intrigué, vous êtes fasciné. Je vous fascine. Au fond de vous le mystère vous étreint et vous dévore de curiosité. Vous vous demandez qui je peut être? D'où je peut bien venir? Toutes vos questions sans réponses vous pousse à me garder en vie pour satisfaire votre curiosité. Savoir si je fait réellement partit de votre famille même extrêmement éloigné, si je vais vous trahir, si j'ai le pouvoir de vous tenir tête. Oui, mon pouvoir vous fascine, mon être vous fascine. C'est ce qui vous donne si cruellement envie que je vous rejoigne**_ » murmura t-il en s'approchant de plus en plus « _ **C'est ce qui vous donne envie de m'embrasser la maintenant**_ » chuchota contre ses lèvres. Avant que ses cheveux ne se fasse empoigner violemment par son ennemi qui écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Espérance répondit avec empressement au baiser affamé du mage noir, gémissant dans sa bouche en sentant sa magie sortir de son corps pour venir se mêler à celle de Voldemort. Les deux sorciers gémissèrent de concert devant cette sensation unique qui traversa leur corps tel les flammes ardentes d'un dragon pour venir embraser leur êtres.

Le voyageur du futur agrippa avec force la nuque son ennemi pour approfondir le baiser. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça, c'était comme un besoin. Non. C'était bien plus viscérale qu'un besoin, c'était indescriptible, cette sensation, comme s'il ne faisait plus qu'un avec l'homme en face de lui alors qu'ils s'embrassaient sans douceur aucune. Ils s'étreignaient avec urgence comme si ce moment, cette sensation, pouvait disparaître à tout moment.

Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'éloigna, se fut Espérance qui le ramena de force contre ses lèvres, désireux et pressé de prolonger cette sensation à l'infini. Finalement Voldemort grogna contre ses lèvres avant de tâtonné au sol pour trouver sa baguette qu'il avait fait tombé et les fît transplaner au plus vite.

Espérance ne s'attarda pas à détailler l'endroit où ils avaient atterrit, tout ce qui comptait, c'étaient les lèvres de cet homme contre les siennes, et le sentiments addictif de puissance qui s'emparait peu à peu de lui grâce au pouvoir combiné de leur magie.

Il se sentit plaqué contre un mur avant que son haut ne lui soit retiré avec empressement. Espérance grogna d'avoir brièvement été éloigné des lèvres de son vis à vis qu'il revint embrasser avec urgence. Pendant ce temps les mains de son futur amant venaient de se poser sur son torse, lui griffant méchamment la peau.

Finalement le plus jeune s'écarta, désireux à son tour de pouvoir observer son compagnon, il retira avec brusquerie la robe du mage noir, jusqu'à pourvoir caresser de ses doigts le torse nu de l'héritier de Serpentard.

Ce dernier laissa tomber son vêtement, avant de pousser le plus jeune sur le lit. D'un mouvement agacer de la main il fit disparaître le peu de vêtement qui leur restait hormis leur sous-vêtement. Espérance se releva vivement du lit pour agripper le mage noir le forçant à le rejoindre, celui-ci le repoussa durement avant de le surplombé de toute sa taille. Les deux sorciers réunirent leur lèvres une nouvelle fois tout en laissant leur magie s'égarer dans la pièce venant se mélanger l'une à l'autre, accentuant encore plus leur sensation.

N'en pouvant plus, le voyageur du futur laissa glisser l'une de ses mains jusqu'au boxer du plus âgé et entreprit de masser l'érection qu'il devinait conséquente à travers le sous vêtement. Il continuât jusqu'à entendre les grognement de satisfaction que laissait échapper son compagnon entre ses lèvres. Finalement Riddle retira son boxer qu'il envoya valser dans la pièce, forçant le plus jeune à le prendre complètement en main. Espérance ne se fit pas prier, et laissa sa main monter de haut en bas dans un rythme soutenu sur l'érection du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ce dernier se mordit la main pour retenir ses gémissement de plaisir tout en plantant son regard incandescent dans celui envoûtant du plus jeune. Malgré tout ses efforts, le plus grand mage noir de ce siècle ne put retenir les frissons de plaisir qui envahissait son corps accentué par l'effet de la magie du garçon qui venait caresser sa peau tantôt doucement tantôt violemment. Si bien que lui, un maître dans l'art de cacher ses émotions peinait réellement à rester impassible devant ce regard ensorcelant.

Espérance quant à lui était de plus en plus excité, pouvoir admirer le mage noir dans cet état était magnifique, son désir était de plus en plus violent, tout comme son érection qui ne cessait de grossir le faisant presque couiner de douleur d'être ainsi emprisonné dans son sous-vêtement. Ses sentiments se confondaient, mêlant angoisse et désir pour l'homme au dessus de lui. La peur d'être en cet instant seul et complètement désarmé devant le plus puissant mage noir de ce siècle, l'excitait encore plus, prisonnier qu'il était de son regard carmin.

Mais après une énième caresse sur son sexe, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se mordit violemment la lèvre jusqu'à la déchirer laissant échapper quelque gouttes de sang. Pour Espérance, ce fut la fin. Délaissant le sexe du Serpentard, il l'attira à lui avec violence pour venir aspirer entre ses lèvres la moindre goutte du précieux liquide vital. Riddle grogna avant de lui agripper douloureusement les hanches, il déchira avec hargne le sous-vêtement d'Espérance et serra violemment dans sa main l'érection douloureuse du plus jeune.

Espérance haleta de douleur autant que de plaisir et agrippa méchamment les épaules du lord en représailles plantant ses ongles dans sa chair.

Riddle siffla de colère, et fit de brusque va et vient sur le sexe gorgé de sang du sorcier sous lui, sans attendre, il plongea un de ses doigts au cœur du petit sorcier. Le voyageur du futur le fixa sans détourner le regard et donna un coup de hanche provocateur.

Esquissant un sourire méchant, Voldemort passa de un à trois doigts semblant ravie de la brève expression d'inconfort de son amant. Mais elle se dissipa bien vite, Espérance étant tellement habitué à cette sensation, qu'il en redemandait avec plaisir lui qui adorait naviguer entre douleur et plaisir, il avait trouvé l'amant idéal. Alors il écarta les jambes, loin de se soucier du spectacle qu'il offrait présentement, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était ne faire plus qu'un avec l'homme devant lui. Sa magie tel un appel le poussait vers lui pour se donner complètement.

De son côté l'héritier de Serpentard n'en menait pas large, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la sublime créature sous lui, Espérance le contemplait avec un désir tel qu'il était de plus en plus difficile pour lui dit résister. Le jeune homme se tortillait sous lui, ne cessant de laisser échapper des sons obscènes son corps l'appelant tel une sirène pour venir se noyer dans son regard émeraude. Peu importe avec quel violence il plongeait ses doigts en lui, le jeune homme continuait de gémir honteusement le regardant lui, avec l'espoir qu'il puisse apaiser la faim qui dévorait son corps.

Plus rien ne comptait, il ne s'agissait là plus d'opinion divergente où de guerre en court, il devait s'unirent leur magie les appelaient les poussant à ne former plus qu'un.

D'un seul coup, le mage noir retira ses longs doigts du corps de l'éphèbe sous lui. Il plaça son sexe à l'entrée du jeune homme, qui continuait à se tortiller sous lui dans l'espoir de l'avoir en lui. Sans un mot le Seigneur des Ténèbres écarta les jambes d'Espérance jusqu'à le rendre inconfortable, et s'enfonça en lui d'une seul et longue pousser.

Espérance haleta, venant racler avec violence le dos de son amant de ses ongles, son corps semblant comme électrifié. Voldemort grogna dans son cou, avant qu'il ne vienne prendre en main les hanches du jeune fourchelangue. Il se retira lentement, avant de faire revenir avec force son sexe dans le corps sous lui faisant claquer leur chair indécemment l'une contre l'autre. L'ancien Gryffondor cria de plaisir et accompagna comme il le put les coups violent et profond de son amant.

Les lèvres des deux sorciers se trouvèrent avant de se dévorer avec passion, essayant comme il le pouvait d'étouffer leur gémissement. Ils se mordirent, se griffèrent sans vraiment y prêter attention le besoin et le désir en eux, leur sens exacerbé à l'extrême par la puissance de leur magie augmentait le moindre effleurement en étincelle de plaisir les poussant à aller de plus en plus vite. A approfondir leur contact pour parvenir à l'apothéose.

La chaleur dans la pièce devenait de plus en plus étouffante tandis que les deux puissant sorciers s'unissaient, leur corps ruisselant de sueur et d'effort, continuant à danser. Leur magie continuant d'envahir la pièce sans pour autant masquer les gémissement et halètement de plaisir des deux amants qui ne pouvait se rassasier du corps de l'autre, c'est comme s'ils avaient vécu tout une vie pour atteindre cet instant, l'instant ou il ne ferait plus qu'un.

Le plaisir était insoutenable, Espérance ne put retenir ses larmes devant cette sensation sans nom qui le poussait à répondre avec acharnement au coup de rein infatigable de son amant. Il ne savait plus exactement depuis combien de temps ils s'unissaient, le temps était devenu secondaire. Tout ce qui comptait c'était les sensations. La haine, le désir, la colère, la puissance, la peur, l'alchimie entre eux était unique. Mais il le sentait, Espérance allait bientôt arrivé à son paroxysme.

«Voldemort» haleta t-il se visage brouillé par le plaisir «Je vais, je vais bientôt ha!»

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres gronda avant que ses coups de reins ne se fasse de plus en plus erratique, pressé de parvenir enfin à la jouissance.

Dans un cri de délivrance total, Espérance arqua son corps à l'extrême avant qu'il ne se libèrent puissamment entre leur deux corps ruissellement de sueur. Voldemort en sentant ses parois interne se resserrer méchamment sur son sexe se libéra au fin fond de son amant venant lui mordre violemment l'épaule jusqu'à la faire saigner.

Les deux sorciers laissèrent leur magie se relâcher dans un belle ensemble, faisant trembler les meubles de la pièce, et envoyant une onde de choc intense se propager dans la demeure du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Complètement épuisé, les deux amants s'endormirent au même moment, sans prendre la peine de se couvrir, leur corps toujours intimement emboîté.

Ce n'est que de longues heures plus tard que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se réveilla, le corps fourbu et complètement vidé. Il peina tout d'abord à se rappeler des événements qui l'avait incité à se retrouver ainsi, avant que son regard écarlate ne se pose sur le corps intimement collé à lui. Il avait couché avec le garçon, il avait prit avec brusquerie un long moment durant sans que jamais cette incroyable sensation de puissance ne le quitte. Cela avait été époustouflant, et complètement inattendue.

Il se doutait que le jeune homme allait venir à un moment ou un autre lui réclamer des comptes sur sa soudaine soif de sang des créatures magiques. Espérance s'était ainsi jeté dans la gueule du serpent, laissant à loisir le mage noir l'interroger sur son don de fourchelangue. Mais au final il n'avait rien appris de concret, il ne pouvait pas passer à travers les barrières d'occlumencie du plus jeune et avait donc vraiment du mal à savoir s'il mentait. Il avait pensé profiter de la colère du jeune sorcier pour le faire céder, mais le jeune homme avait plus de ressource que prévu.

Dire que Voldemort n'était pas fasciné par Espérance serait un mensonge. Déjà le sorcier avait attiré sa curiosité en envoyant au tapis ses plus dangereux mangemorts sans difficulté. Il comptait bien tuer le jeune homme des que l'occasion se serait présenté pour venger cet affront, mais celui-ci l'avait surprit en venant de lui-même à lui, et pour lui proposer quoi? Une alliance avec les centaures, et même si au final il avait perdu cette manche, les loup-garou rattrapaient très bien le coup. Mais ensuite il y avait eut leur duel et cette volonté de feu qu'il avait vu briller à travers son regard hors du commun. A partir de cet instant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne souhaita plus qu'une chose. Voir Espérance rejoindre ses rangs, malheureusement celui-ci ne s'était pas laissé faire et l'avait une nouvelle fois surpris en parlant fourchelangue.

Dire que le mage noir était intrigué et en colère serrait un euphémisme. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre d'où lui venait ce don. Et s'il y avait une chose que le Seigneur des Ténèbres détestait par dessus tout, c'était de ne pas avoir toutes les cartes en main. Soit ce jeune allait le rejoindre soit il mourrait de sa main. Et peut importe la nuit qu'il venait de passé, cela n'avait fait que conforter le mage sombre dans son idée, Espérance devait le rejoindre. Une tel puissance, une tel détermination, un tel dévouement, ne pouvait que lui appartenir.

Doucement, il prit le temps de regarder le jeune homme sous lui, il avait bien sur déjà put le voir complètement nu se faire prendre violemment par l'un de ses subordonné. Mais c'est dans ses bras qu'il était aujourd'hui, et il pouvait à loisir détailler son visage au trait mature, laisser son regard glisser sur sa gorge teintée de rouge du à sa précédente morsure pendant leur jouissance. Scruter intensément son torse et son ventre plat ou des multitudes de marque de griffure infligé par ses soins étaient visible. Et enfin ses iris carminent se posèrent sur le sexe au repos et sur son intimité, où il était toujours plaisamment emboîté. Malgré cette beauté insouciante, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. D'innombrable cicatrices venaient prendre place sur le corps du jeune homme, elles étaient étonnement nombreuses pour quelqu'un d'aussi puissant.

Voldemort en suivit plusieurs du bout des doigts. Il savait parfaitement dans quel circonstances ces cicatrices avait du être affligé, pour la bonne raison qu'il était lui même un maître dans cet art. De la torture. Quelqu'un avait torturé le jeune homme, et au vu du nombres et de la taille de certaines cicatrices, son supplice avait dû durer un long moment. Tout ce qu'espérait le lord sombre c'est que les personnes qui avaient ainsi fait du mal à Espérance ne soit plus de ce monde. Mais connaissant le plus jeune, il y avait de grande chance pour qu'ils les est tués de sa baguette.

Il n'empêche que malgré toutes ces marques, il en manquait une fondamental qui ne pourrait que sublimer le corps de son jeune amant. D'un sort d'attraction informulé, il fit venir à lui sa baguette qu'il pointa sur le bras gauche d'Espérance. Un sourire cruel vint étiré ses lèvres avant qu'il ne commence à psalmodier en fourchelangue. Mais il se stoppa net lorsque l'ancien Gryffondor se réveilla brusquement, arrachant immédiatement son bras des mains de Voldemort.

«Que pensiez-vous faire avec ma baguette?» demanda t-il hargneusement, ses yeux vert poison le foudroyant avec colère.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres haussa un sourcil surpris, ne s'étant visiblement pas rendu compte qu'il avait entre les mains la baguette du plus jeune et non la sienne. C'est étrange comme sa magie avait immédiatement réagit à cette baguette, comme si elle était sienne.

«Cela me semble évident» claqua la voix du mage noir, contrarié d'être interrompu «Tu ne sortira pas de cette pièce sans être marqué»

«Pardon?» cracha Espérance d'une voix froide «Désolé de briser vos fantasmes, mais ce n'est pas par-ce que l'on a coucher ensemble que je vais gentiment vous rejoindre!»

Il s'écarta brusquement du mage noir, esquissant une légère grimace d'inconfort lorsque le sexe au repos de l'homme sortit de son intimité. Il voulu se lever du lit somptueux dans lequel il s'était endormis la nuit passé, mais se fit rattraper par l'héritier de Serpentard qui lui agrippa méchamment le bras pour le faire basculer dans le lit, le surplombant de toute sa taille.

« _ **Tu vas me rejoindre**_ » siffla Lord Voldemort en plaçant la baguette du jeune homme sur sa gorge « _ **C'est ton devoir! En tant que légitime héritier du noble et grand Salazar Serpentard tu me dois obéissance. Ton don de fourchelangue ne peut être qu'héréditaire. Et puisque je n'ai pas d'enfant tu ne peut être qu'un parent éloigné qui aurait éveillé son don sans que je ne sache comment**_. _**Mais en tant que dernier descendant de la lignée principale de Salazar Serpentard ta place doit être à mes côté tu es le seul et unique fourchelangue encore en vie qui ne fasse pas partit de ma lignée directe en tant que tel il est impensable que tu ne soit pas dans mon camp. Peu importe d'où tu vient et qui tu es, tu m'as appartenu des que ce sortilège en fourchelangue c'est échapper de t'es lèvres. Il y à bien trop de similitude entre nous pour que je te laisse m'échapper**_ »

« _ **Des similitudes?**_ » grimaça Espérance cette conversation ressemblant horriblement à celle qu'il avaient déjà eu avec le mage noir dans une autre vie « _ **Vous croyez que je vais vous rejoindre juste par ce que nous nous ressemblons?**_ »

« _ **Réfléchis bien mon petit**_ » susurra l'héritier de Serpentard « _ **Nul ne pourra te comprendre mieux que moi. Nous haïssons tout deux les moldus, et tuer nos ennemis par centaines ne nous dérange pas. Nous aimons voir souffrir des innocents. Prendre le temps de les torturer longuement, intimement avant de les tuer. Qui d'autre à part moi pourrait t'apporter ce sentiment? Crois-tu vraiment que les créatures magiques seraient ravie de savoir t'es petits passe temps quotidiens. Allons il serait tellement plus simple de me rejoindre. Tu pourrais assouvir t'es envies de meurtre quand tu le souhaite sans te restreindre. Toi et moi nous pourrions asservir ce monde et débarrasser à jamais la communauté sorcière de la vermine qui l'empoisonne**_ » murmura t-il d'une voix séduisante.

« _ **Je n'aie pas besoin de vous pour assouvir mes envies. Les créatures magiques se moque totalement de ce que je fait de mon temps libre tant que je reste à leur disposition. Alors dites-moi qu'est-ce vous pourriez bien m'apporter?**_ » répondit-il avec insolence, un sourire joueur et un peu fou prenant peu à peu place sur son visage.

« _ **Je pourrais t'apporter la puissance**_ » siffla le mage noir avec colère _**«Nos magies se complètent et s'accorde, il est évident que tu es fait pour me servir. Et si tu ne veux pas le comprendre, alors je vais devoir le marquer de force dans ta chair!**_ »

Avec rapidité, le mage noir retourna le voyageur du futur sur le ventre, la tête plongée dans les oreillers, et lui tordit méchamment le bras gauche dans le dos.

« _ **Tu vas devenir l'un de mes partisans Espérance, tu es née pour me servir et il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu te fasse à cette idée des maintenant**_ » déclara l'héritier de Serpentard éprouvant un plaisir sadique à voir ce jeune homme si fière et puissant être dans une tel situation de faiblesse.

« _ **Attendez!**_ » haleta l'ancien Gryffondor se débattant comme un beau diable faisant fit de sa douleur « _ **Non, ne me marquez pas! Vous avez besoin de moi!**_ »

« _ **Oh oui Espérance, j'ai besoin de toi dans mon armée**_ _»_ ronronna Riddle « _ **Avec ta puissance Dumbledore et le Ministère n'auront plus aucune chance**_ »

« _ **Attendez! Réfléchissez, lorsque vous aurez gagné cette guerre que se passera t-il?**_ » tenta le plus jeune désespérément.

« _ **Le monde sorcier tremblera devant ma puissance, je vais gouverner la communauté sorcière et enfin éradiquer de notre société la vermine qui l'entache**_ » ricana cruellement le plus âgé « _ **Dumbledore ne seras plus qu'un funeste souvenir et je regarderais ses partisans mourir un à un sous le baiser du détraqueur avec délectation, quel spectacle se sera de voir ses traîtres à leur sang à mes pieds hurlant de terreur et de désespoir pour que je leur accorde ma miséricorde. Mais il n'y aura nul pardon pour ses traîtres!**_ »

« _ **Mais après**_ » continua le jeune homme « _ **Lorsque le Ministère sera tombé il y aura toujours un risque pour que des sorciers tentent de vous renverser**_ »

« _ **Je laisseraient mes mangemorts torturer douloureusement ses rebelles et les tueraient en place publique pour montrer l'exemple**_ » siffla froidement le mage noir. Son souffle glacé venant heurter le cou de son amant signe de sa colère et de son impatience.

Malgré tout, Espérance tenta de tourner la tête malgré la douleur pour essayer de capter le regard rougeâtre de son ennemi « _ **Si vous me marquez maintenant vous et moi savons pertinemment que les créatures magiques ne me suivront plus. Et que se passera t-il lorsque vous aurez pris le pouvoir? Lorsqu'elles verront que vous ne comptez pas tenir vos promesses, se ne sera pas seulement une poignée de sorcier que vous aurez à abattre. Mais également moi ainsi que plusieurs peuple magiques au complet. Et même si vous remportez cette nouvelle bataille, vos troupes seront sûrement très affaiblie, et rien n'empêcheras le peuple sorcier en colère de se lever contre vous**_ »

Voldemort siffla de colère, laissant échapper sa magie par vague, qui vint vicieusement compressé le plus jeune.

« _ **Si vous ne me marquez pas, je vous promet de trouver un terrain d'entente entre vous et les créatures magiques. Une fois que vous aurez leur soutient, rien n'y personne ne pourra contester votre règne. Laissez moi être cet homme qui se tiendra entre votre volonté et la leur**_ » déclara Espérance.

Il y eut un long silence où le voyageur du futur sentit plus d'une fois son cœur s'emballer d'anxiété. Avant que finalement, la poigne du Seigneur des Ténèbres disparaisse le laissant libre de ses mouvement. Aussitôt il se retourna pour faire face au mage noir mais il se tendit bien vite en sentant une baguette menaçante contre sa mâchoire.

« _ **Si jamais tu me trahi un jour**_ » susurra froidement Lord Voldemort « _ **Je t'assure qu'il n'y aura nul homme, nul femme, nul enfant qui pourra te soustraire à ma colère**_ »

« _ **Je ne vous trahirez pas**_ » répondit l'ancien Gryffondor, plantant sans vergogne son regard vert poison dans celui de son vis à vis « _ **Tant que vous gagnez cette guerre. A la fin de celle-ci, je compte bien faire de ce pays un lieu ou les créatures magiques pourront vivre en paix, si vous me donnez votre appuie, vous deviendrez le sorcier le plus craint et le plus puissant qui existe**_ »

« _ **Alors regarde moi bien Espérance**_ » sourit cruellement le Seigneur des Ténèbres « _ **Regarde moi gagner cette guerre et devenir le sorcier le plus puissant que la terre n'est jamais portée**_ »

 **Fin du chapitre 07**

 **Chapitre non corrigé**

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lut. Alors, alors qu'en avez-vous pensé(e)s. Pour ma part vous vous en doutez, j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre. Honnêtement au début je me creusait la tête pour arriver à trouver une suite digne de ce nom. C'est vraiment pas facile quant on voit le niveau de l'intrigue dans certain chapitre. Franchement après un duel sérieux contre Voldemort je me suis dit 'Ah ouais et maintenant je fais quoi', et ça à donné ce chapitre. J'ai relut la fiction en entier pour bien me remettre dans l'ambiance et ça m'a motivé comme jamais. Et c'est la que j'ai réalisé que c'était en réalité mon tout premier lemon entre Harry et Voldemort. Donc je suis plutôt anxieuse quant au résultat, à vous de me dire si ce passage était bien écrit ou non. Bon maintenant trouvez une suite sera encore moins facile mais je vais finir par trouver^^.**

 **Encoure merci pour votre soutient, et à la prochaine^^**


	8. Chapitre 08

**Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien. Nous voici en route pour un nouveau chapitre d'** _ **Espérance**_ **. Je vous remercie vraiment pour vos reviews, vos mises en alerte et/ou en favoris ça me fait extrêmement plaisir, surtout que j'adore vraiment cette fiction! Bon je sais que vous n'avez qu'une hâte c'est de lire ce nouveau chapitre, alors sans plus attendre voici les réponses aux reviews!**

 **Je déclare ouverte la foire aux reviews:**

 **Hadsher:** **Tu m'étonnes qu'il à eu chaud dans ce chapitre, il était même enflammé je dois dire. Merci pour ta review perso j'ai vraiment adoré écrire la scène entre Voldemort et Espérance j'espère pouvoir en écrire d'autre que ce soit dans cette fiction ou dans d'autre histoire!**

 **Elendil:** **Merci beaucoup, j'avoue que j'ai un peu stressé pour le lemon, surtout que c'est le premier que je fait sur ce couple! J'espère que la suite de cette fiction sera à la hauteur de t'es attentes, encore merci pour ta review, je te souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Angelyoru:** **Ah tu aurait peut-être du prévoir ta bouteille d'eau et ta boite de mouchoir^^. Je sens que le chapitre 07 va devenir le plus lut de ma fiction bizarrement, je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi^^. Pour ce qui est de bébé Harry la réponse est dans ce chapitre, bonne lecture!**

 **DidiineOokami:** **Tu as vu ça un peu, j'adore faire des fin de chapitre qui tue^^. Merci beaucoup, et oui vive le slash!**

 **tsugumitiamat:** **Merci beaucoup pour t'es reviews! Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas également remarqué celle que tu posté pour** _ **l**_ **'** _ **enfant de l'ombre**_ **mais j'y répondrait lorsque je posterait un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. Alors, j'ai beaucoup aimé lire les commentaires que tu m'a écrit à chaque fois que tu terminait un chapitre, c'était vraiment amusant pour moi surtout lorsque je te voyait faire des petites suppositions, tout comme pour** _ **l'enfant de l'ombre**_ **, ça ma permis de me replonger dans cette fic. C'est vraiment bien pour un auteur de temps en temps d'avoir ce genre de lecteur. Pour moi ça m'a rendu nostalgique du temps de mes début et franchement merci pour cette sensation^^. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas.**

 **Espérance:**

 **Chapitre 08:**

 **L** e temps défilait, et l'anxiété d'Espérance ne faisait qu'augmenter. Harry Potter venait d'avoir un an, d'ici quelque mois, il détruirait sans le vouloir le Seigneur des Ténèbres un soir d'octobre. Mais ça, c'était seulement si Espérance n'arrivait pas à l'en empêcher.

Depuis un moment maintenant, il s'introduisait de plus en plus dans la demeure du Seigneur des Ténèbres, plus particulièrement pour y suivre les allé et venue d'un mangemort dont peu connaissait le visage. Celui-ci ne venait que très rarement voir son maître, mais se présentait toujours à visage couvert son petit corps dissimulé par une cape. Mais le voyageur du futur, lui, savait précisément qui était cet homme. Peter Pettigrow.

Même si l'ancien Gryffondor savait pertinemment que le couple Potter allait se cacher à Godric Hollow, il ne pourrait accéder à leur maison. Tout cela était en effet des plus frustrant, surtout lorsque l'on savait pertinemment qu'il y avait une maison à cet endroit précis, mais que l'on ne pouvait pas la voir. C'est la qu'intervenait Peter Pettigrow, sans que celui-ci ne lui divulgue par n'importe quel moyen l'adresse des Potter, il ne pourrait pas y accéder. Maintenant il suffisait juste d'attendre que les Potter se cachent à Godric Hollow et qu'ils nomment Peter Pettigrow en tant que gardien du secret. Sans savoir que cela serait la pire décision de leur vie.

Mais en attendant ce précieux moment, Espérance continuait de naviguer entre les différents clan de créatures magiques dont les réactions concernant la possible fin de la guerre étaient pour le moins diversifiées.

Chez les loup-garous, sans surprise ont faisait la fête. Espérance ne comptait désormais plus le nombre de célébration à laquelle il avait assisté, et ne renonçait jamais à les rejoindre se trouvant bien souvent très fatigué pour son service de nuit à l'Allée des Embrumes.

Pour les centaures, ils s'inquiétaient si l'on peut dire. Ils avaient très bien compris que la défaite de Dumbledore était pour le moins annoncé, et il ne servait à rien de nier l'évidence. D'autant plus que le vieil homme ne bougeait pas vraiment beaucoup. Bien sur ils se rendaient autant que possible au devant des mangemorts avec son Ordre du Phénix, mais en dehors de ça. Le directeur de Poudlard refusait de donner l'offensive. Il avait pourtant en main le clan des centaures mais également quelque géant, et pourrait s'il le voulait être une plus grande menace pour Voldemort.

Mais Espérance soupçonnait le vénérable sorcier d'avoir pris sous son aile les centaures et certain géants pour tout simplement éviter qu'il ne se fasse décimer par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et pour cela le voyageur du futur ne le remercierait jamais assez. L'héritier de Serpentard avait déjà fait bien assez de dégât comme ça en tuant à tout va plusieurs dizaines de créatures magiques juste pour qu'Espérance le confronte sur son don de fourchelangue, même si cela avait menés les deux sorciers bien au delà de ce qu'ils auraient put imaginer.

Quant aux gobelins et aux vampires, ils observaient simplement tout cela avec attention. Si les gobelins étaient incontestablement neutre, les vampires quant à eux n'avaient pas vraiment pris de partit, bien qu'ils se tiennent rigoureusement au courant grâce au rapport quotidien du voyageur du futur sur la situation.

En réalité, c'était vers eux qu'Espérance c'était tourné pour soumettre son idée première concernant la réhabilitation des droits des créatures magiques en Grande-Bretagne. Cela faisait un moment que le jeune homme se posait des questions sur le après de cette guerre. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres respectait ses engagements, alors l'ancien Gryffondor n'aurait déjà rien à craindre pour les centaures et les géants qui avaient pourtant rejoint le camp de Dumbledore. Mais quant étaient-ils des vampires et des gobelins, qui n'avaient pas participé à la guerre? Sans compter les nombreux autres peuples magiques qu'Espérance n'était pas parvenus à convaincre?

C'est au contact des centaures que le jeune homme avait eu cette idée, en observant leur mode de vie si simple et pourtant en harmonie, il avait donc décidé de créer le tout premier conseil des créatures magiques. Pour faire simple chaque peuple de créatures magiques élirait un représentant de leur espèce qui soumettrait au futur dirigeant sorcier toutes leur requêtes, qu'elles soient réalisable ou non. Le but du jeune sorcier était de renoué le dialogue entre les sorciers et les créatures magiques. Et bien sur il comptait être présent lui-même à ces réunions.

Mais bien sur cette utopie serait irréalisable si le Ministère l'emportait, Espérance l'avait constaté dans son ancienne époque. C'est pour cela qu'il était donc indispensable que le Seigneur des Ténèbres remporte la victoire. Peu importe le prix qu'il devrait payer, même si pour cela il devait tuer de sang-froid les Potter et leur enfant.

Mais pour le moment, il continuait d'assumer son rôle de porte-parole, et se rendait quotidiennement aux réunion de Dumbledore comme de Voldemort. C'est là véritablement que l'on voyait quel camp allait l'emporter. L'Ordre du phénix n'était pour le moment qu'un douloureux souvenir, les pertes n'avaient cessées de s'accumuler, et bon nombre d'entre eux avaient renoncés à lutter. Pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien que ses pertes soit de plus en plus nombreuses surtout depuis la légalisation des sortilèges impardonnable, le nombres de ses mangemorts ne semblaient pourtant pas décroître. Principalement car bon nombre de sorciers préféraient rejoindre le camp du mage noir plutôt que de risquer d'être l'ennemi de celui-ci.

C'est alors, qu'enfin ce jour arriva. Lorsque Espérance se rendit à une réunion quotidienne de l'Ordre du Phénix ce jour là, il remarqua instantanément l'absence des couples Potter et Londubat. Bien sur en dehors de leur amis proche, nul ne savait qu'ils étaient partit ce cacher, chose que clarifia d'emblée Dumbledore pour éviter que les membres de l'Ordre ne pensent hâtivement que les jeunes adultes est été tués. C'est la que la tension éclata, preuve du désespoir des partisans de Dumbledore.

Bon nombre d'entre eux à commencer par les familles crièrent à l'injustice. Si les Potter et les Londubat avaient le droit de partir se cacher en renonçant au combat, alors eux aussi devaient avoir ce droit.

Les plus virulent autour de la table furent les Weasley, à l'étonnement de beaucoup de monde, la famille étant de nature plutôt calme et compréhensible. Mais c'est Arthur Weasley qui avait pourtant initié le conflit, l'homme de nature plutôt pacifiste, avait prit à partit Dumbledore hurlant qu'il ne voulait plus combattre, mais plutôt s'assurer de la sécurité de sa famille.

«Comprenez-nous Albus!» déclara t-il «Nous sommes tous sur la liste noir de Vous-Savez-Qui. Et il gagne du terrain de jour en jour. Ma femme est terrifiée à chaque fois que je part travailler, le Ministère est gangrené de l'intérieur. Vous-Savez-Qui est en train de gagner, vous le savez. Et la première chose qu'il fera lorsque le Ministère sera tombé une fois pour toutes, c'est de tuer les derniers ennemis qu'il lui reste. Ma famille est déjà considérée comme traître à son sang, et Molly à perdu Fabian et Gideon. Si par malheur, je rentrait du travail demain et découvrait le corps de ma femme et de mes enfants éclairé par la marque des ténèbres, je ne m'en relèverais pas»

«Nous luttons justement pour que cela n'arrive pas Arthur» répondit Sirius «Il ne faut pas abandonner maintenant. Si nous baissons les bras, nous laisseront ce pays et tout ces habitants à la merci de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts!»

L'assemblé frissonna de peur en entendant le nom du mage noir, mais le patriarche Weasley ne se laissa pas démonté «Tu ne peux pas comprendre Sirius tu n'a pas de femme n'y d'enfants. Tu ne peux pas comprendre cette peur qui te prend au tripes de perdre un être cher»

«Bien sur que si!» s'emporta le jeune Auror «Ma famille de sang est peut-être pourris jusqu'à la moelle, mais ma famille de cœur à toujours été mes amis. Crois-tu vraiment que je n'aie rien ressentit lorsque les parents de James sont mort, je les considéraient comme mes propres parents à plus d'un titre. Si jamais je perdait James, Remus, Lily, Peter et même Harry. Alors je ne m'en remettrais pas. Et c'est justement pour éviter cela que l'on doit se battre!»

La petite assemblée se dispersa aussitôt en chuchotements de plus en plus audible, chacun ayant son avis sur le sujet jusqu'à ce que finalement Dumbledore ne se lève de sa chaise et demande le silence. Il semblait fatigué et à bout pour l'une des rares fois depuis qu'Espérance le connaissait, y compris dans son passé, le directeur de Poudlard faisait vraiment sont age.

«Mes amis s'il vous plaît» commença t-il d'une voix fatiguée et triste «Arthur à raison, et aussi douloureux que cela soit de le reconnaître, nous savons que Lord Voldemort est en proie de gagner cette guerre, malgré tout nos effort et même si nous nous allions avec le Ministère, je crains qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard»

Ces paroles jetèrent un froid dans la salle alors que tous les sorciers présent baissèrent la tête semblant enfin réaliser la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, c'est comme si les paroles du directeur les avaient enfin aidés à le réaliser. Plusieurs personnes déjà semblaient retenir avec force leurs larmes de peur et de désespoir, tous ici présent savaient pertinemment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres les traqueraient jusqu'au dernier. Les centaures et Espérance quant à eux restèrent calme et attendirent en silence.

Les trois chefs centaures savaient déjà au fond d'eux même que la victoire du mage noir ne faisait presque aucun doute, aussi c'étaient-ils préparés à cela avec leur clan. Mais visiblement, ces sorciers n'avaient pas encore réalisés pour la plupart le cauchemar qui allait les attendre. En faisant opposition contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils avaient délibérément choisi de mettre leur vie en jeu, chose qui était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire surtout mis devant le fait accomplis.

«Je suis bien conscient de la situation dans laquelle nous sommes» reprit le directeur «Mais comme la dit si justement Sirius, si nous abandonnons le combat maintenant alors il est sur que plus d'une personne qui nous sera cher trouveras la mort. Je ne vous demande pas de combattre à mes côté devant une cause que vous pensez perdu. Mais nul cause n'est perdu s'il y a encore un vieux fou prêt à se battre pour elle. Pour celle et ceux qui voudront se retirer de l'Ordre pour se protéger et s'assurer de la sécurité de leur famille, je ne vous arrêterais pas» il adressa un bref hochement de tête à Arthur et Molly «Nous avons tous déjà beaucoup perdu dans ce conflit, et si je dois être le seul qui combat encore contre Voldemort, alors je riposterais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Malgré tout, si vous voulez toujours combattre» il adressa cette fois-ci un coup d'œil à Sirius «Assurez-vous tout d'abord de n'avoir plus rien à y perdre. J'assurerais personnellement la protection de celles et ceux qui voudront quitter l'Ordre, nul reproche ne leur sera adresser, et je vous encourage au contraire à commencer sérieusement à envisager notre défaite. Bien que je souhaite de tout cœur notre réussite, nous ne pouvons plus nier l'évidence, réfléchissez bien à votre décision, nous reparlerons de tout cela lors de la prochaine réunion»

L'assemblée finit par se dissoudre, bien que bon nombre d'entre eux avaient souhaités rester pour s'entretenir avec les autres sur le discours de Dumbledore.

Espérance raccompagna les centaures chez eux, mais resta tout de même avec le clan. Il s'allongea tranquillement au pieds d'un arbre ou un peu plus loin jouaient quelque enfant centaures, et s'assoupit la tête pleine de questions.

Les choses commençaient vraiment à changer, même dans l'Allée des Embrumes un endroit pourtant réputé des plus malfamé, tous sentaient peu à peu le changement arriver. Pour Espérance, il était clair que le camp du directeur de Poudlard n'avait plus aucune chance de l'emporter. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait l'avantage du nombre, et beaucoup d'espion extrêmement bien placé au Ministère. Si quelque personnes soupçonnaient Lucius Malfoy de porter la marque des ténèbres, nul n'aurait put se douter que le fils du très estimé Barty Croupton un si fervent opposant au mage noir, est put être lui-même un mangemort.

Avec le Ministère pratiquement hors de son chemin, et les sorciers anglais qui tremblaient de peur à la mention de son nom, Lord Voldemort ne pouvait que gagner. Hormis si par un coup du destin, il ne croit en une prophétie idiote qui le conduirait à sa perte.

Mais cela n'arriverait pas, Espérance sans fit la promesse. Même s'il risquait de mutiler son âme, et de dire adieux à ce qui lui restait de santé mentale, il éliminerait la menace.

Il décida d'agir le plus rapidement possible, ne voulant pas risqué par un monstrueux hasard que la prophétie se réalise plus tôt que prévu. Après une nouvelle réunion de l'Ordre, il transplana jusqu'à la maison de Peter Pettigrow. Le jeune sorcier tout récemment nommé gardien du secret sans que personnes sauf le couple Potter et Sirius Black ne soit au courant, devait normalement déménagé dans une planque le plus tôt possible.

Espérance choisit ce moment là pour attaquer, avec une facilité déconcertante, il ficela le jeune homme en plein déménagement à une chaise, et lui confisqua sa baguette magique, quelque peu étonné que la maison du rat ne soit pas vraiment protégé d'une attaque de mangemort. Mais sachant que l'animagus jouait dans les deux camps ce n'était pas si étonnant de sa part de se croire à l'abri de tout danger.

«Bonjour Peter» commença t-il en se délectant de l'air perdu et angoissé de l'ancien Gryffondor.

«T-Toi» hoqueta celui-ci tremblant de peur devant la silhouette menaçante, et l'air fou de l'homme en face de lui «Que-que veut-tu?»

«Mais c'est très simple Peter» déclara nonchalamment Espérance «Je veux que tu me donne l'adresse des Potter»

Pettigrow écarquilla les yeux avant de secouer vigoureusement le tête «Je-je ne vois pas de quoi tu pa-parle» il se tortillait sur sa chaise tout en jetant de bref coup d'œil en direction d'une fenêtre ouverte.

«Moi je suis sur que tu sais de quoi je parle Peter» repris le voyageur du futur, il se pencha pour se mettre à la hauteur de son vis à vis, dont-il caressa doucement le joue de sa baguette, se délectant de sa peur «Tu es le gardien du secret des Potter, tu sais précisément où ils se situent, et sans ton aide je ne pourrais pas aller les tuer»

«Jamais, je-je ne livrerais pas mes amis» trembla l'homme, en fixant attentivement la baguette menaçant son visage.

«Allons n'essaie pas de jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi Peter» repris Espérance le regard vide et froid «Je sais que tu es au service de Voldemort et que tu allais lui livrer les Potter. Tu te fiche de t'es amis, tout ce qui compte pour toi c'est de sauver ta peau. Alors c'est très simple si tu veux sortir d'ici vivant je te conseille de me donner l'adresse des Potter. Sinon j'ai bien peur que toi et moi nous allons passer un petit moment ensemble. Et croit moi je me ferais un plaisir de te torturer un long moment avant de te tuer»

Le rat couina de frayeur, avant de tenter sans succès de prendre sa forme animagus. Il commença à sangloter pathétiquement lorsqu'il compris qu'il était belle et bien piégé.

«Surpris Peter?» commenta Espérance «Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser m'échapper, tu te doute bien que si je suis au courant que tu es le gardien du secret des Potter, alors ta transformation illégale en animagus ne m'aurait pas échappé, maintenant qu'est ce que je pourrais bien faire pour te punir?»

«Pi-pitié» sanglota pathétiquement le rat «Ne-ne me fait pas de mal, je-je ferrais ce que tu voudra»

«Dans ce cas dis moi l'adresse de James et Lily Potter, et je te promet de ne pas te tuer. Rien de tout cela ne sera arrivé» promis le voyageur du futur de plus en plus impatient «Maintenant dis moi ce que je veux savoir!»

Le corps tremblant de peur, et son visage grassouillet maculé de larmes, Pettigrow finit par lui avouer du bout des lèvres l'information si précieuse qu'il était venu chercher.

Espérance ne put retenir un petit sourire cruel, enfin les choses allaient pouvoir réellement changer. D'un coup de sa baguette, il lança un léger sortilège de sommeil sur sa victime le temps de modifier quelque peu ses souvenirs. Il n'avait aucune envie que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne découvrent sa petite discussion avec Peter. Déjà que le mage noir se posait bon nombre de question sur son compte, inutile dans rajouter. C'est également pour cela qu'il c'était retenu de faire du mal au maraudeur. Il était tellement froussard, que le souvenir aurait certainement laisser une empreinte plus profonde dans son esprit et aurait donc été plus difficile à enlever. Surtout que Voldemort était un maître en Magie de l'Esprit, il aurait certainement put remarquer quelque chose d'inhabituel dans l'esprit de son serviteur s'il modifiait trop sa mémoire.

Une fois sa tache exécuté, il fit léviter Peter dans son lit sans oublier de lancer un sortilège complexe pour effacé de la maison son odeur et sa magie. C'était un sortilège extrêmement compliqué et très coûteux en puissance magique, néanmoins Espérance ne voulait laisser aucune trace, surtout que les maraudeurs avait dans leur entourage un certain loup-garou qui aurait put facilement retrouver son odeur. Avec cette mise en scène, Pettigrow penserait certainement qu'il c'était endormis pendant qu'il mettait ses affaires en ordre, et c'était très bien.

Sans un mot, le fourchelangue transplana dans sa grotte au abord de Pré-au-Lard. Il allait devoir agir au plus vite. Peter allait certainement divulgué très bientôt à son maître l'emplacement des Potter, et il y avait un risque que le Seigneur des Ténèbres veuille éliminé au plus vite la menace, compte tenu de sa victoire écrasante.

C'est pourquoi Espérance allait régler une bonne fois pour toute le problème, très bientôt.

C'est par une nuit d'encre sans lune que le voyageur du futur partit accomplir sa triste tache. Il avait décidé d'agir sans trop tarder, et avait profité de son jour de congé au bar pour allait changer le destin. D'un pas lent, il traversa les rues sombre de Godric Hollow essayant de ne pas trop s'attarder. Il devait le faire, quoiqu'il arrive, il ne devait pas faiblir. Le jeune homme devait mettre le peu de sentiments qui lui restait de côté. Alors, comme au moment où il était encore prisonnier de ce sombre cachot, torturé par ses anciens amis sans relâche, il repoussa au fond de lui ses émotions, et laissa la place à un visage sans expression dernière chose que verrait la famille Potter avant de mourir.

Aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, il traversa le jardin de la petite maison, et déverrouilla la porte d'un simple geste de baguette. Mais alors qu'il franchissait le seuil de la maison, il fut accueillit par une baguette menaçante fermement tendu par James Potter. Le maraudeur avait du sentir une présence étrangère grâce au protection de la maison, et n'attendit pas un instant de plus pour attaquer Espérance.

Le patriarche Potter n'était pas reconnu comme l'un des meilleurs Aurors du Ministère pour rien, et défendit chèrement sa peau ainsi que la vie de sa compagne et de son enfant. Malheureusement aussi talentueux soit-il, il n'était pas au niveaux d'Espérance. Le voyageur du futur avait tout de même réussi à tenir tête au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et l'avait même battu, bien que cela soit également du à sa chance légendaire. Mais cela n'empêcha pas qu'il avait affronter le plus grande mage noir de cette époque de longue heures durant sans faiblir. Dans ces conditions, James Potter n'avait malheureusement aucune chance.

Le jeune Auror prit un sortilège d'expulsion en plein dans l'abdomen, et tomba au sol. Espérance ne lui laissa pas le temps de se relever, profitant du fait que le sorcier soit à terre, il lui lança le sortilège de la mort et quitta au plus vite le cadavre encore chaud de celui qui fut son père dans une autre vie.

Il monta les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre du jeune Harry, et ouvrit la porte. Le voyageur du futur eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver de justesse un maléfice particulièrement contraignant venant de Lily Potter, avant de répliquer.

La rousse était en larme mais combattait avec acharnement le jeune homme pour protéger son enfant. Son corps était secoué de sanglot silencieux. La jeune femme sachant au fond d'elle même que si Espérance était ici, alors son mari ne devait plus être de se monde. Alors elle se battit, telle une lionne, avec la force du désespoir pour protéger son fils unique. Mais la petite chambre était un espace trop réduit pour qu'elle puisse se battre convenablement sans compter que les sort qui se touchaient et s'entrecroisaient rebondissaient sur les murs et risquaient de toucher à tout moment son petit Harry qui hurlait de terreur dans son berceau.

C'est mouvement se firent plus lent et de moins en moins précis, même s'il elle était une des sorcières les plus talentueuse de sa génération, il y avait chez ce jeune homme une habilité au combat qui dépassait clairement ses compétences. Pourtant, Espérance était à peine plus âgé qu'elle, mais il y avait dans ses gestes, dans ses yeux, une lueur, une douleur et une tristesse que seul un guerrier aguerrit pouvait posséder. Ses yeux, ils étaient de la même teinte que les siens, et se visage, maintenant qu'elle le regardait de plus prêt, elle ne pouvait que noter les trait doux et pourtant virile de son visage si semblable à ceux de James. Ce jeune homme ressemblait énormément à James, tout en ayant quelque trait de Lily. Non en réalité Espérance pourrait vraiment ressembler à...

Lily Potter haleta brusquement avant de se retourner une fraction de seconde vers son fils qui pleurait à chaud de larme dans son berceau. C'est impossible ce ne pouvait pas être... Pourtant au fond d'elle même, elle le savait, le cœur d'une mère ne se trompait jamais, le jeune homme en face d'elle qui venait de tuer James et qui comptait anéantir sa famille était...

Ses lèvres s'écartèrent pour parler alors que ses yeux émeraudes se plongeait dans ceux identiques en face d'elle. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse émettre un son, un éclair vert la heurta, et elle s'effondra à jamais.

Sans un mot, Espérance enjamba le cadavre de Lily Potter, et porta son attention sur le petit berceau d'où pleurer un bébé d'un an à peine. Le jeune Harry Potter hurlait tout en tendant ses petit bras potelet en direction de sa mère au sol. Espérance regarda le spectacle avec détachement. Il devait la faire, pour le moment il ne devait pas penser à ce qu'il venait de faire mais agir sans réfléchir. Il ferait face au conséquence de ses actes plus tard.

Alors lentement, Espérance tendit sa baguette vers l'enfant. Pendant un bref moment il croisa le regard émeraude mouiller de larmes du garçon, de celui qui pourrait tout changer, de celui qu'il avait été. Et doucement, il murmura ces deux petit mots remplis de pouvoir « _Avada Kedavra_ »

Pour la troisième fois ce soir là, un éclair de lumière verte envahi la petite maison de Godric Hollow avant que le silence ne retentisse pour de bon.

Espérance quitta la maison silencieuse, le poids de son crime atroce menaçant de le submerger à tout moment.

Ce fut finalement chez lui, qu'il craqua, il laissa échapper sa baguette qui tomba au sol et tomba à genoux, la tête dans les mains, Espérance hurla, et hurla comme le petit bébé qu'il venait d'assassiner de sang-froid.

Des souvenirs se confondant dans sa tête, mélangeant cette fameuse nuit où il avait vaincu Voldemort le 31 octobre, et la tragédie qui venait d'avoir lieux ce soir. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était échapper du sombre cachot dans lequel il avait été retenu depuis si longtemps, il laissa le peu d'émotion qui lui restait afflué à travers son corps et pris enfin conscience de la porté de ses actes. De tout ce qu'il avait fait après s'être libéré du cachot, de la nouvelle guerre contre les moldus où les créatures magiques étaient capturées ou exterminées, de la souffrance qu'il avait vécu tout au long de sa vie et finalement de son arrivé ici. Tout ses souvenirs défilaient dans sa tête, le menant peu à peu au bord de la folie.

C'est la qu'il réalisa que finalement il n'avait jamais vraiment quitté ce sombre cachot, ou plutôt il avait laissé une partie de lui la-bas. Il avait laisser Harry, toute l'innocence, le courage et la compassion qui avait fait de lui le vainqueur été partit. Il s'en était débarrasser pour devenir Espérance. Un homme qui n'hésitait pas à tuer pour ce en quoi il croyait, un sorcier qui ne se cachait plus derrière quelqu'un mais prenait plutôt plaisir à se jeter dans la bataille.

Oui il venait juste de tuer les Potter et leur jeune enfant, et alors? C'était nécessaire il était aller trop loin pour renoncer maintenant, sans compter qu'il ne le voulait absolument pas. Peut-être était-il destiné depuis le début à devenir Espérance. Et franchement s'était la meilleur décision qu'il n'est jamais prise, peu importe le nombre d'acte immoral qu'il devait commettre, peu importe qu'il est perdu à jamais une partie de sa raison, il était libre comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Libre de faire ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait. Libre de son corps, de son esprit, de ses actes. Et il comptait bien offrir cette sensations au créatures magiques auxquelles il était si redevable. Pour elles il était prêt à tout les sacrifices. Très bientôt Espérance leur offrirait la liberté et il tenait toujours ses promesses.

Espérance fut présent lorsque Dumbledore annonça la mort du couple Potter et de leur enfant au reste de l'Ordre du Phénix à Poudlard. L'assistance fut choqué surtout Remus Lupin qui savait que James et Lily avait certainement choisis Sirius comme gardien du secret. Hors le jeune Auror était absent, tout comme Peter Pettigrow. Depuis la tragique découverte de la mort des Potter, les deux maraudeurs étaient introuvable.

Pour l'Ordre du Phénix, s'était un nouveau coup dur. Déjà peu nombreux, leur résistance s'affaiblissait de plus en plus.

Durant cette réunion beaucoup de chose se passèrent. Tout d'abord, Albus Dumbledore annonça à tous qu'il était le gardien du secret des Londubat, mais que au vu des circonstances actuelles, ces derniers avaient décidé de quitter le pays avec leur enfant. L'annonce de la mort des Potter et de leur fils avait créer une frayeur violente, et les Londubat préféraient quitter le pays des maintenant pour se mettre en lieux sur, et surtout protéger leur fils Neville.

Cette annonce provoqua un nouveau coup de massue dans les rangs du camps de Dumbledore, et beaucoup d'entre eux choisirent de quitter l'Ordre pour se cacher de la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait le moindre doute qu'en au fait que c'était le mage noir qui avait dû assassiné les Potter aussi froidement malgré l'absence de la marque des ténèbres sur les lieux du crime.

Devant la victoire de son ancien élève qui ne faisait désormais plus aucun doute, Albus Dumbledore en désespoir de cause et surtout pour protéger les sorciers présent dans son camp avait décidé de jouer le tout pour le tout. Il voulait confronté en duel Lord Voldemort. Un duel à mort qui opposerait les deux plus grand mage de ce siècle.

Beaucoup de membre de l'Ordre se révoltèrent à l'entente de cette idée, mais c'était là le seule moyen pour limiter les pertes. Dumbledore préférait se confronter seul à son ancien élève plutôt que devoir livrer batailles avec ses amis contre les partisans du mage noir jusqu'à la défaite totale de l'un des deux camps. Les pertes seraient beaucoup trop nombreuses.

Il chargea donc Espérance de transmettre cette demande au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Chose que le voyageur du futur accepta sans rechigner. Bien qu'une légère crainte se diffuse en lui tel un poison. Cette fois il ne pourrait avoir aucun incident sur le résultat final et il avait peur que Dumbledore ne l'emporte.

Le jeune homme se souvenait avec précision du combat qui avait eu lieux dans son ancienne époque au Ministère de la Magie à la fin de sa cinquième année d'étude. Déjà à cet époque le déluge de puissance des deux mages étaient époustouflante. Mais dans cette époque Dumbledore bien que assez âgé, gardait encore d'excellent réflexe mais Voldemort avait encore toute sa puissance. Le combat s'annonçait serré, et bien que Espérance n'est aucun doute envers les capacité de l'héritier de Serpentard pour l'avoir combattu en duel il y a plusieurs mois, une peur sourde menaçait tout de même à tout instant de l'envahir.

Non, en réalité ce qui le terrifiait autant, était peut-être de savoir que quoi qu'il arrive il ne pourrait intervenir d'un quelconque moyen dans ce combat titanesque qui s'annonçait, pour la domination de l'Angleterre.

 **Fin du chapitre 08**

 **Chapitre non corrigé.**

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lut, alors qu'avez-vous pensé(e)s de ce chapitre? Honnêtement j'ai eu assez de mal à l'écrire, en même temps le dernier chapitre était franchement bien et pour écrire une suite après ça, c'est pas vraiment facile. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop choquer avec la mort des Potter, mais pour moi elle était inévitable et elle marque un tournant non seulement dans la guerre mais aussi dans la psychologie d'Espérance. Maintenant il s'est réellement détacher de tout ce qui le définissait même encore légèrement en tant qu'Harry Potter pour devenir pleinement Espérance. Je voulais absolument marquer cela pour l'évolution du personnage. Ce qui me plaît également énormément dans cette fic, c'est de pouvoir écrire le ressentit des gens peu importe leur camps à propos de la guerre décrire leur incertitude et leur crainte, c'est un peu nouveau dans un sens pour moi, mais j'éprouve vraiment du plaisir à écrire sur cette époque de la première guerre contre Voldemort vu que l'on à pas vraiment beaucoup d'info dessus, j'essaye de rendre ça le plus réaliste possible et j'espère avoir réussis.**

 **Merci à vous de suivre mes fictions, je vous dis à une prochaine fois^^.**

 **Publié le 17/04/2019**


End file.
